Learning to Trust Each Other II: A Tangled Web
by Magic Key
Summary: Prt20lastpart Friendship is already hard for Sakura and Syaoran to maintain .So when reproters,classmates,old gf and emotion enter will they be able to handle it or well they end up hurting eachother
1. Lots of talk and new faces

I'm back with Part 2 of my fanfic Learning to Trust Each Other. If you have not read Learning to trust each other please do; so you can understand what's going on. I was once again watching JAG when this idea came to me.. Yeah, yeah, I know I'm hook. But hey what can I say. Well enough of my talking and enjoy the fanfic. Like always please review!!   
  
NOTE: This story takes place 2years after Learning To Trust Each Other!  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"talk  
  
*thoughts  
  
~setting/time  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
~Okiniwa, Japan/11:45pm~  
  
The sky was cloudy and it was very misty. The officer driving, the green jeep yawned as he made his rounds. He glanced at his watch and took note of what time it was * Two more hours to go. Of all the days I had night duty it had to be the day when it is misty. * The officer made a right turn and was crossing a bridge when he head shouts coming three feet away from him. His headlights came across a red BMW. To the car's right were two people, a male and a female, both where military officers. The officer got out of his jeep with a flashlight in his hand.   
  
"What's going on?" asked the officer. The other two officers looked at him and then back at the body below them. The officer walked over and repeated once again.  
  
"What happen?" The female officer said in a shaky voice finally.  
  
"She was trying to kill me." The officer shown the flashlight on the body on the ground. It was a girl in her early twenties. Her hair was covered with blood and in her left hand was a pipe. The officers looked up at the couple and sighed and then back at the body. He check her a pulsed and then looked up at the couple again. After a few minutes he stood back up and said,  
  
"She's dead,Sir, Ma'am"  
  
A Tangled Web  
  
Part 1 ( lots of talking and new faces)   
  
Sakura drummed her fingers against the armrest of the chair. She had a pair of airline headphones in her ear so she didn't hear the flight attendant ask her what she would like to drink. The guy that was sitting in the seat next to her patted her arm and pointed to the flight attendant. Sakura took the headphones off and turned to face the flight attendant. The lady smiled at Sakura and said.  
  
"What would you like to drink ma'am?" Sakura leaned forward and then thought about what she should drink. After a few minutes Sakura leaned back into her seat and said   
  
"Seven-up with a twist of lime with ice please." Sakura turned the tray down and waited for her drink. As the attendant was about to place the drink on her tray when the plane moved and the cup slipped from the lady and the drink slide on to her black shirt. The attendant grabbed some napkins to help clean up the mess but it didn't work. The guy next to her handed her his napkin and she took it. "Thanks...." After a few minutes she sighed and then stood up.   
  
"It's ok. I'll just go change. Just place another one on his tray." The flight attendant nodded and bowed, still saying that she was sorry. Sakura stood up and reached in to overhead compartment and grabbed her book bag and then headed for the bathroom.   
  
Five minutes later Sakura returned and noticed that some of the passengers were looking at her. Sakura looked at them and headed back to her seat. Once she arrived she also noticed that the guy sitting the seat next to her was also looking at her. She sighed and dropped her bag on the ground and sat down.   
  
"What are you looking at John?" asked Sakura batting her eyes and smiled. John shook his head and lifted up the shutter. Sakura reached over and closed it. John turned and noticed that her face was two inches away from his.   
  
"Tell me what's wrong John. I know you want to or else why would you be looking at me." She looked like she was about to kiss him but she pulled back when her head was millimeters away from his. She settled back down in her seat and picked up her drink. John just stared at her and blinked * That was close. *  
  
"You didn't think I was really going to kiss you, right?" John straighten up his shirt and cleared his throat.   
  
"No, Anyway are you sure you're going to make it to the wedding on time?" Sakura smirked and took a sip of her drink.   
  
" It's right now 10:00 am. The wedding starts at 11:30 am. I think we will be able to get there on time." John stared at her and shook his head.   
  
" How do you do that?," Sakura looked at him and gave him a questionable look.   
  
"Do what?" John raised his left hand and pointed to his watch.   
  
"Tell time without watch?" Sakura chuckled   
  
"The same thing the Commander wants to know. But I'm not telling. You'll have to guess just like the Commander. Sorry." Sakura took another sip of her drink and was about to put her headphones back on when the AP system went on.   
  
"We are sorry to say but our plane has to make a stop in Hong Kong because of special terms. Therefore, we will not arrive to Tomeoda until11:00 am. We are sorry for the trouble." Said the flight attendant.   
  
Sakura sighed and leaned her head against her chair. Sakura looked at John. He shook his head and said, "You were saying Colonel?" Sakura sighed and closed her eyes.   
  
~Church/11:15am~  
  
An amber hair guy in the Navy's Dress Whites stood in front of the church trying to see if there was any sign of the Maid of Honor. His gold wings glittered in the mid November sun. The guy sighed as he looked at his watch. "Where the heck can she be? That stupid John better get her here safely. Or else there will be a die body lying around Tomeoda soon. " He mumbled and looked out on to the street again. The guy was awoken from his thoughts when his beeper went off. He snatched it out of his pocket and read the message. * Well be there soon. Sorry. Give us 15 minutes. Sakura Ps. Will explain later. * Just then another man walked up to him and leaned over his shoulder to see who had call. This man was wearing the same outfit as the younger man. The only difference was that instead of the gold wings there was an eagle and a few more bars on his uniform. The man smirked and said   
  
"Colonel running late, Commander?" asked the man. The younger one turned and smiled shaking his head.   
  
"I'm sorry Admiral Yuki... That was Colonel Sakura, she said that she will get here in 15 minutes. What are you doing out here? Is wedding guest getting restless. Maybe I should apologize." The Admiral shook his head and chuckled.   
  
"Take it easy Syaoran. You're so nervous. If people didn't know better they would have thought that today was your wedding and not Lieutenant Eriol." Syaoran chuckled and ran his hand throw his head.   
  
"Maybe I should check on the Lieutenant. You know explain things to him so he does think that Tomoyo left him or something." Syaoran was about to head inside the church when the admiral stopped him. "There was one reason why I came out here. The lieutenant said that he left the rings in the limo. Can you get them for him? He said you were the one that know where you put them." Syaoran nodded and headed down the stairs and turned the corner where the limo was parked. While the admiral headed back inside the church where Eriol was waiting.  
  
As Syaoran made his way towards the limo a blue BMW pulled up the front of the church; Sakura with her bag over one shoulder exited the car. She was wearing a black tank top covered with a little shirt, along with a short mini shirt what looked like she brought it from a store in Soho, New York. To complete her outfit she wore a pair of black knee length boots. She slammed the car door closed and then waved good-bye to the driver. Afterward she throw her book bag over her shoulder and hurried up the stair. As she was heading towards the room where the bride was waiting for her most of the guys in the church had noticed her. Eriol, who was standing in the front of the priest, eye's almost popped out. He leaned towards the Admiral and said   
  
"Who is that girl?" Yuki couldn't help but smile.   
  
"Lieutenant, I would watch what I say.. In about ten minutes Lieutenant Tomoyo will be walking down this else and you are asking me who that girl is?" Eriol nodded his head.   
  
"I understand. I'm sorry." Yuki laughed and then said   
  
"Well Lieutenant, I must say that she is one pretty girl but if she was a nun then all the guys here will be out of luck." Both men laughed at the joke.  
  
~Bride's dressing room/11:20am~  
  
Sakura knocked on the wooden door and waited for an answer. A few minutes later a 20 year old girl with dark brown hair, red eyes and wearing a pale purple dress opened the door. The girl looked at Sakura and then at the outfit she was wearing. She cleared her throat and said   
  
"I'm sorry ma'am but I think you have the wrong place." Sakura looked at her and smiled   
  
"I'm sorry I'm looking for Lieutenant Tomoyo. She is the star of the wedding." The girl was going to close the door on her when Tomoyo wear a white flowing dress. Her hair was braided and then tied onto a bun came to the door. She smiled when she saw Sakura.   
  
"Colonel, I'm so happy you made it. Commander was about to have a heart attack if you didn't arrive." Sakura entered the room, noticing her dress still in the plastic cover. She looked around the room and then turned to face the girl that answered and said.  
  
"I have about 10 minutes to change. Can you take this to the limo?" Sakura said handing her the bag. " Thank you." The girl looked at Sakura and then at Tomoyo. She nodded and the sighed. "Yes, ma'am." She took the bag and exited the room. Sakura walked over to the dress and removed it from the bag.   
  
"Tomoyo who was that?" asked Sakura. Tomoyo was too busy looking at Sakura's outfit. Sakura looked down and smiled.   
  
"Surprised? Lieutenant?" Tomoyo shook her head.   
  
"No... Come on it's getting late; the wedding is about to start. That girl is the new Leiutenant at the office. She arrived a few days after you left for a mission. She is really nice. She'll be around for a while... Any way how was your trip back home?" Sakura walked towards the wooden screen and started to undress.   
  
"Don't worry, we have another 8 minutes. Long story..... You don't really want to know.. " Tomoyo chuckled at the fact that Sakura didn't need to look at her watch and still tell what time it was. "Yes, ma'am." And she removed the dress from the plastic for Sakura.  
  
~Same time at the church~  
  
"Who's a nun? Sir?" asked Syaoran walking up with the box on his right hand.   
  
"I got the box. Have you seen Sakura yet?" asked Syaoran looked at his watch. Just then a girl dressed in a pale purple brides maids dress was walking towards the oak doors of the church. He gave Eriol a weird looked and then shouted her name, which cased her to turn around and then walked over to them.  
  
  
  
"What may I do for you sir?" She gave a smile, which freaked Syaoran out a bit.   
  
"Lieutenant Li whose bag is that in your hand?" The girl with black hair and red eyes looked at the bag in her hand and said   
  
"I'm sorry. I don't know. A girl wear a very short skirt and black tank top rushed into the room and then she asked me to bring this to the car." Eriol shrugged and said   
  
"I don't know who she is ether. The admiral and I were just talking about her." The young lieutenant cleared her throat and said   
  
"Sir, if you don't mind the wedding is to start in a few minutes and I want to put this in the car before it starts. Syaoran and Yuki nodded   
  
"Well then you are dismiss." Said Yuki and the girl headed out the door. Syaoran sighed. Eriol patted Syaoran on the shoulder and said   
  
"Don't worry, the colonel will be here. She and Tomoyo are best friends so I'm sure that she will be here." Syaoran nodded and checked his watch. "Well Lieutenant you have 1 second left of freedom." Syaoran smirked and waited for the wedding to start. * Could the girl I saw where the short skirt and pick shirt be Sakura? But she never wore anything like that. *  
  
~Reception Hall/9:00pm~  
  
Sakura was wearing her pink bride's maids dress. In her hand was a flute glass filled up root beer. She watched as Tomoyo danced with Eriol while the band played in the background. She took another sip of her drink. Just then a guy walked up behind her and afforded his hand. Sakura turned She looked up at the guy and said   
  
"Hey Syaoran." Syaoran smiled dressed in his dressed whites.  
  
"May I have this dance?" asked Syaoran. Sakura placed her glass down and placed her hand in to his.   
  
"I would love too, sailor." They walked over to the dance floor and he placed his right hand around her waist. They were listening to the music and Sakura noticed that Syaoran was looking out towards the other guest. Sakura poked him He looked down at her with his amber eyes   
  
"I know dancing with me is like dancing with your sister But you can at least pretend that you are enjoying it" Syaoran laughed.   
  
"Dancing with you for one thing is not like dancing with me sisters. Don't forget I have 3 sisters so I know what it's like. Trust me when it comes to dancing with you it does feel any thing like dancing with my sisters" Sakura smiled and turned her head to see who he was looking at. She spotted the young Lieutenant that she handed her bag to. She turned and faced Syaoran and they headed back to their table as the song ended.   
  
After a few minutes Syaoran looked Sakura up and down. Sakura spun a round and looked at her behind and said   
  
"Syaoran what are you looking at? Is something wrong with the skirt?" Syaoran grabbed her hand causing her stop. He shook his head and handed her drink back to her.   
  
"You look very pretty tonight. And I was checking to make sure that you didn't have any wholes in you. I can never tell what will happen to you when you leave with that CIA agent." Syaoran took a sip of his drink and looked and he spotted Eriol's arms around Tomoyo, who seems like she is ready to leave. He checked his watch and noticed that it was almost 10:30. Syaoran noticed at Sakura looked tried and that she had yawned a couple of times while they danced.   
  
"You want to leave Colonel?" asked Syaoran with a smirk on his face. Sakura looked around and noticed that the guest had not left yet. She shook her head and said   
  
"No, I sure I can make it through the night. I don't want to leave Tomoyo and Eriol to say good-bye. I can last don't forget I'm a marine. I can stay up as longs as it takes sailor." Sakura smiled and took a sip of her drink. "Besides I still have tomorrow off" Syaoran took her drink away from her and smiled  
  
"I'm sure that the bride and groom will not mind. You just got back from your case and then you came directly. What do you say? I'll even drive you home. Beside who could resist a guy in their dress whites and gold wings." Syaoran helped Sakura up and they went to say good night to the lucky couple and the Admiral.  
  
Syaoran's car/11:00pm~  
  
Sakura smiled as Syaoran made a left turn towards her apartment. Sakura noticed a pair of earrings on the dashboard and lifted them up to get a better look at them. A grin soon appeared on her faced and she placed them back down.   
  
"So sailor while I was gone did you go out with another girl?" Syaoran glanced at the mirror and narrowed his eyes.   
  
"What are you talking about? What other girl?" Sakura kept a straight face and turned her head to look at her friend.   
  
"Come on Commander. Tell me the truth. There was another girl in this car. I want to know who she is." Syaoran car made it to the front of Sakura's four-story apartment building. He parked the car and stared at her.   
  
"There was no girl in the car. What are you talking?" Sakura acted like she was mad and grabbed and bride's maid dress, which she changed out of before they left the reception and her book bag.   
  
"Fine, don't tell me. Commander. I thought we made a promise that we would tell each other everything." She got out the car and slammed the door shut. Syaoran sighed and then got out the car just as she made it towards his sighed. She stopped and stared at him.   
  
"Sakura. There was no girl in my car. I don't even know what ear rings you are talking about and what about you and that CIA agent John." As he said the name John his nose wrinkled. Sakura couldn't help but laughed. Syaoran stared at her blankly.   
  
"What's so funny?" Sakura stopped laughing and said   
  
"I'm joking, those ear rings where the one I left in your car; a gift from a girl-friend on mine. Besides I wouldn't mind if you dated other girl. I'm not your mother." Syaoran smiled and sighed.   
  
"Well Colonel It's getting late. You should go in. You sure that CIA guy didn't do anything.. you know." Sakura sighed and shook her head.   
  
"John may be a butt, but he is ok. As long as those cases he gives us are ones that are not going down the drain. Don't forget the Head of Military gave that mission to me. Besides ever since we got back for Hong Kong 2 years ago we've been have had some assignments with the CIA. You know that." Syaoran shoved his hands in to his pocket, nodding.  
  
"Yeah, but every time we were sent on those crazy chases I was with you. He wouldn't make a move on me." Sakura smiled   
  
"Trust me if he was trying to pull something on me I would have his six. I'm a marine and we know how to take care of our self. Always while prepared." Syaoran chuckled and said "Yeah, like today when you were late... I was so worry."   
  
"Well I rushed over there on time. Didn't I?" Syaoran nodded and Sakura laughed "But while I was gone did I miss anything?" Syaoran thought about it and said "Yeah, there was this girl with the same color hair as yours walking in and was wearing this blue mini skirt and told the lieutenant to take her things to the car." Sakura smiled and untied her long black coat revealing the outfit she had changed into in to the plane, which were a blue mini skirt, knee length boots and a black tank top.   
  
"Oh may god that was you?" Syaoran said his eyes almost popping out of their sockets. "Yeah, Long story It's getting late it's 11;15.. and not ask I'm not tell but I have on more question for you?" Sakura adjusting her bag up her shoulder.   
  
"Did you miss me?" Syaoran moved his hands from his pockets and walked up a few steps closing the gap between the two if them. He smile appeared and then he wrapped his arms around her. "Yes, I missed you. I miss you a whole lot." Sakura couldn't help be smiled and then they let go. She smiled at him and headed towards the door of her building. She was about to enter when she stopped and asked  
  
"Do you know what they say about guys in Dress Whites and gold wings?" Syaoran shook his head and said " No what do they say about us sailors?" Sakura pulled open the door and tilted her head while standing side ways.  
  
"That they are totally over rated. Good night Syaoran" and she smirked and then entered the building. Three minutes later the lights to her apartment flicked on and Sakura walked over to the window and waved good-bye to him and to let him know she made it safely to her apartment. Syaoran looked up on the 3rd floor and waved at Sakura. Then entered his car. He turned the engine on and was about to drive away with a grin on his face. * Totally over rated huh? But it's good to see you again. I've really missed you. * Syaoran took one last look at Sakura's window and then drove away.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
AN~ There you have it... Part 2 of Learning to Trust each other: A Tangled Web I hope you guys liked it... This part will have lots of Sakura and Syaoran scenes so I know you guys will like it. More surprised to come. IF you have any ideas please leave your ideas w/ me and I'll try to work it into the story... Well I need 6 reviews to post the next part enjoy!!!!!!!!!! Don't forget if you don't understand what is going on please read part one Learning to Trust each other. Thanks. 


	2. Lieutenant Li

Here you have it part 2 of A Tangled Web.... Thanks for all your review and keep them coming. Can't wait to see what you have to say. Well on with the fanfic.   
  
Note: once again, this fanfic takes place 2 years after Learning to Trust Each Other. Lots of S&S moments in this fanfic  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"talk  
  
*thoughts  
  
~setting/time  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Sakura sighed as she looked down the road for a sign of Syaoran. Today was the first day back from her trip with John and the start of her vacation with Syaoran. They had decided to get vacation together because they really got to talk when they came back together from Hong Kong. She was dressed in a pink jogged outfit and was wearing her running shoes. Just as she was going to continue her morning jog, she spotted Syaoran. She started to jog again.   
  
"Morning Sailor... You're three minutes late..." Syaoran caught up to her and grinned  
  
"I was not that late. It was only 3 minutes. Besides I'm doing 15 miles today." Syaoran ran ahead of her but Sakura kept up with his pace. Sakura smiled and as she ran by she said   
  
"15 miles only.... I guess that is all right. I'm doing 20 miles. See you later." And ran ahead of him. Syaoran sighed and ran faster. As he passed her, he shouted, "Loser has to treat the winner to coffee and a lunch." He gave his trademark grin and then ran ahead of her.   
  
As they made it to the intersection of the park where car came by Sakura caught up to him. She laughed and was about to run across the road when a car was coming straight at her. She paused and couldn't move. Syaoran shouted her name and then pushed her out of the way just as the car came in contact with him and knocked to the ground.   
  
"Oh god," Sakura said pushing herself off the hard ground. As she was making her way towards her partner, the driver got out of the car. "Call 999..." the guy nodded ran to find a pay phone. Sakura kneeled down and turned Syaoran on to his back. His amber eyes looked up at her and he said with a grin. " Looks like I win... I can't wait for my coffee and free lunch, marine." Sakura gave a weak smile and then Syaoran blanked out. "Syaoran...Syaoran." Said Sakura in a worried tone  
  
A Tangled Web  
  
Part 2 (Lieutenant Li)  
  
Sakura exited the elevator when it arrived at the third floor. Her jogging jacket was tied around her waist revealing a gray t shirt. She looked to her right and spotted the nurse station and was walked up to it. A girl with light blue hair and dark blue eyes looked up at her and smiled.   
  
"I would like to know if a guy name Li Syaoran has been admitted here?" Sakura said leaning over the counter The girl nodded A few a few minutes she looked up and said   
  
"Mr. Syaoran Li has been. He is in room 314. Just walk down the hall and it the third door down." Sakura nodded and headed down the hall.   
  
Once she got near the door she head the doctor talking to Syaoran. Sakura smirked and stood by the door listening to their conversation. * Flirting already. He does not stop all right. Then again he is in the navy. * Sakura smiled at what they were talking about.   
  
" Your leg has just a scarp. It should be all right in a couple of hours but you have a little fever. Therefore we'll need to keep you for a night to see how everything is. How did you get hit by a car?" asked the doctor. Her gray eyes glittered as she waited for Syaoran to answer. Syaoran gave her one of his well knew grins. The doctor asked him to turn on to his side and he did as he was told.   
  
"I lost a fight with a car this morning. But it was not as bad as having to eject from a fighter plane." The doctor looked up from the clipboard. "Ow..." said Syaoran as the nurse stuck his with a needle.   
  
"You're a pilot? I would have never guessed. What do you fly?" Syaoran turned back around. He pulled his pants leg down and sighed back in on the pillow.   
  
"I flied Tomcats... F-2000..." The doctor smiled and then looked up and reached for her mini flashlight to check his eyes. " That shot should make you some what sleepy but it's ok. I'll treat you to a cup of coffee if you are up to it, later" She placed the flashlight back into her pocket. Syaoran nodded.   
  
"Is that part of my treatment?" She laughed. "No, but I was hopping to make your girlfriend jealous." Syaoran looked at her with a weird look.   
  
"Girlfriend? I don't have no. I'm in between relationships." Syaoran said with a smile. The doctor giggled. "Ok, but if that girl over there is not your girlfriend then I must have messed up the signs when she got you to the ER." The doctor smiled and closed the cover the clipboard. She turned and spotted Sakura leaning against the frame of the door with a smile also on her face. Sakura straighten up.   
  
"Commander, I see that you are alright." Sakura said as she walked over to his right side. Syaoran looked from the doctor and at Sakura and then said   
  
"Doc, I'd like you to meet my partner in the navy. Lieutenant Colonel Sakura Kinomoto." Sakura looked up and smiled at the doctor. She extended her hand and said   
  
"Glad to see that you have not fallen for my partners charms. Every female officer has fallen for him already." The doctor smiled at looked from Syaoran to Sakura and said   
  
"Doctor Nagano. It's nice to meet you. And you have not fallen for this pilot's charms ether." They let go and Sakura smiled, shaking her head.   
  
"I'm use to them... Well It looks like you will be spending your first day of vacation here sailor." Sakura said turning towards him. Doctor Nagano smiled and said.  
  
"I'll let you two talk... I'll be back in a couple of hours to check on you and we'll see about that cup of coffee." Doctor Nagano smiled and then turned to leave along with the nurse.  
  
Once they where gone Sakura pulled up a chair and said sat down. She sighed and then look at Syaoran. Syaoran pushed himself up and leaned against the two pillows. After a few minutes Sakura said   
  
"Sorry, about this morning. I should have been paying attention." Sakura sighed again. Syaoran looked at her with soft eyes.   
  
"Hey, it's alright. It's not like I'm die or anything, Suki..." Syaoran hand covered his mouth and Sakura blinked staring at him. "What did you just say?" Syaoran tried to smile it off and but Sakura knew something was wrong.   
  
"Sorry, Anyway, it's not you planed to get hit by a car. So we still are gong to LA this weekend right?" Sakura pushed the thought of Suki, who ever she was, towards the back of her mind and smiled.   
  
"Yeah, I don't see why not?" Sakura said with a smile on her face. Then out of nowhere Syaoran thought of something. Sakura stared at him and waved her hand in front of his face. "Syaoran. Something wrong?" Syaoran turned and said  
  
"I have not packed yet. I guess we can book a later flight." Sakura sighed leaning against the chair.   
  
"Have not packed yet? We planed this one-week before I left with John... I'll head over to your place later and help you pack. How does that sound?" Syaoran thought about and nodded. "That sounds wonderful... Now how about that cup of coffee?" asked Syaoran with a smirk on his face. Sakura could not help but laugh.   
  
"Coffee. Who said anything about a cup of coffee? If you are talking about when you were about to black out on me when you gave hit by that car and said something about winning then you need to get your eyes and head checked " Sakura said with a smile on her face. Syaoran smiled and then Sakura stood up and untied her jacket and started to slip it on.   
  
"Were are you going Sakura?" asked Syaoran leaning forward a bit. Sakura sat back down and said   
  
"I'm going to go get my self some coffee at canteen I'm sure you can manage by your self for a couple of hours." Sakura was about to turned and leave when a girl in her 20's and red eyes walked onto the room. She was dressed in her navy outfit and her dark brown hair was pulled into a bun. She looked at Sakura and then at Syaoran. She gave Syaoran and smiled and said   
  
"Syaoran. I'm so glad that you are alright?" she walked over to the right side of his bed and smiled. Syaoran sat up straighter and looked at the girl. He smiled and looked at Sakura was about leave.   
  
"Sakura wait," Sakura turned and looked at Syaoran. "I'd like you to meet Mei Ling Li. She is new at our office." Sakura smiled and extended her head   
  
"Hi." MeiLing smiled and shook her hand. "It's nice to meet you. Where have I seen you?" asked Meiling look at Sakura. Sakura glanced at Syaoran who just smiled.   
  
"Same here. Oh wait I remember, at Lieutenant Tomoyo's wedding... Well Syaoran I'll see you later." Sakura turned to leave. Syaoran stopped her once again. "I was not finished yet. Meiling is our replacement while Lieutenant Eriol and Tomoyo are on their honeymoon. This is Lieutenant Meiling Li. Lieutenant this is Lieutenant Colonel Kinomoto." Sakura nodded and then Syaoran said.   
  
"I'll see you tomorrow. Sakura." Sakura was going to say something but figured that they wanted to talk. "Ok. I'll call in the morning to see when you are getting discharged." Sakura nodded and Meiling once again and then turned to leave. Once she was gone Meiling sat down on the chair and placed her cover on her lap.   
  
"So Syaoran how did you get hit by a car?" A smile appeared on her face. Syaoran sighed and leaned against the pillow.   
  
"Long story, you don't want to know. How did you know that I was in the hospital? My mom did send you to check on me right?" said Syaoran in a worried tone. Meiling shook her head and said   
  
"Power down Syaoran. Don't worry. Aunty Li is fine and she did not send me to check on you. Then again I can see why she might want too. The Colonel is pretty. And I found out that you were in the hospital because I had to get paper from an XO on this floor and as I was about to leave I walked passed the nurse's station and heard them say that there was a really hot looking guy was in this room and that it's too bad that he has a girlfriend. And they said your name so that's how I knew. Now about the Colonel.." There was a smirk in Meiling face again and Syaoran sighed.  
  
"You meet her. She was at the Lieutenant's wedding. You know the one that came late. She is also my best friend and partner at the office." Meiling nodded.   
  
"How come I never met her? You sure she is not your girlfriend." Meiling asked even though she knew the answer to that question. "When I first saw her at the wedding, I thought she looked like Suzi...It was really scary." Syaoran just looked down at his hand and then after a few minutes he said.   
  
"I know... When I saw her again 3 years ago I thought I was looking at a ghost...Sometimes I still think I am."   
  
~ One day later,JAL Airline/11:32am~  
  
* F12... * Sakura glanced at her ticket once again as she walked passed the entrance of the economy section. Sakura stopped half way down the ales as a girl and her mother passed her. After a few more steps she found her seat, which was in the middle section that seat 4 people. She made sure that she was in the right spot. * Let's see. This is one the right and Syaoran will sit on the outside. * She sipped her bag off her shoulder of her sweater and placed her bag in the overhead compartment. Once she was got her bag up there she walked passed the first seat and sat down. She was looking for her seat belt when a guy in his early 30s, wearing a gray t shirt and black jeans walked up to where Sakura was sitting on the left. He placed his bag in the overhead compartment and was ready to seat down when he saw Sakura.   
  
He took the seat to her right and glanced at the magazine she was looking at. Sakura felt someone look over her shoulder. She looked up at him and smile.   
  
" Hi, how are you?" the guy said in Japanese. Sakura smiled and said in English   
  
"Hi, I'm fine. Thanks for asking. Are you enjoying your vacation here?" Sakura ran her hand through her hair. The guy settled down leaned backed in his seat. "How did you know?" Sakura giggled and closed her magazine.   
  
"It was process of elimination, if you were a business person they would be in the first class section. But as I can see you are not. You hair for on thing is too long to be an American armed forces therefore the only one felt is be on vacation." The guy chuckled and said " well I guess you win.... I'm Mark Humperdick." He extended his hand and Sakura shook it. She was about to say something when she spotted Syaoran walking towards them. He placed his bag in the overhead compartment.   
  
"You are 4 minutes late Syaoran." Syaoran sighed. " Sorry, had to make sure that there was no way they can find us for one week.." Sakura was about to burst out laughing. She noticed that Mark was very interested in their conversation. Syaoran looked at him and then said, "Who's your new friend?" Sakura turned and around and said   
  
"Mark this Syaoran, Syaoran this is Mark. We just started to talk. I'm Sakura." Mark and Syaoran shook hands and said. "Well Sakura you guessed that I was on vacation can I guess your job?" Sakura was about to answer when a voice came on to the speaker.   
  
"Lieutenant Commander Li and Lieutenant Colonel Kinomoto pleas ring your call button, so the attendant can find you." Syaoran looked at Sakura and said "Some vacation... huh?" Sakura smiled. " Duty calls. Well Mark I guess you don't have to guess." As the light of section came on Syaoran spotted Meiling came walking towards them, wearing her navy uniform. Sakura and Syaoran sat straighter in their seat. Once Meiling got near she nodded her head and said "Sir, Ma'am The Admiral need to see you asap...." Syaoran looked at bewilder. "We are on vacation Lieutenant.." Meiling shook her head.   
  
"Sorry, those were the admiral's order." Syaoran sigh and looked at Sakura. " I guess we'll have to get a rain check.." Sakura nodded and stood up but before she left she turned towards Mark and said "Have a great flight back.."   
  
~Tomeoda Navy HQ/12:34pm~  
  
Sakura and Syaoran knocked on the door of the Admiral's office. After a few minutes they entered and stood there. Yuki looked up and told them to sit down. They sat down with out a word. Once everyone was comfortable with where they were at Yuki looked up them and said   
  
"I'm sorry, for cutting your vacation short but I need you guys on this case. The Head of Military was given this case 2 days ago. Major Suppi wand his wife is charge with article...187.. The local police sent us a report of the finding. Yes, Colonel they know that this will be handle by us because our men are in it... They were sent here because their home base is in Tomeoda. I want you two to go and see what they have to say now." Syaoran took the file and opened it. After looking through the work. He handed to Sakura to look through it.  
  
"Where can we find these two officers?" asked Syaoran. Yuki took off his glasses and said   
  
"They are in the brig at 123 Navy Brig... I'm sure you guys can have a report for me by tomorrow at noon." Sakura and Syaoran nodded. "Yes sir..." Yuki nodded and said "Dismiss then. Oh yeah, commander I hope you plan to change into you uniform." Syaoran looked down at his Hawaiian t-shirt and then looked up. "Yes sir."   
  
Sakura smirked at the shirt and then walked a head of Syaoran to grab a cup of coffee from the stand near her office. Syaoran sighed and said "What is so funny, colonel?" Sakura turned and looked at his shirt again. "Nothing.... Really. Your shirt just creaks me up... You better change or else I'll me laughing at you the whole time." Syaoran sweated her on her bottom. Sakura gave a little jump. "Yellow light Commander..." Syaoran haled up his hands.   
  
"I'm sorry.... I will not do that again.. Here is the file. We'll head to the brig after some lunch. How does that sound?" Sakura turned and walked backwards and nodded.   
  
"Ok... But I'm not buying you lunch because you never won that race.." Syaoran walked towards his office and nodded.   
  
"Fine. Burger haven?" Sakura smiled as she walked into her office and placed her left hand on the fame of the door. She looked back at him and " You got it." And she close the office door.  
  
~parking lot/2:01pm~  
  
Sakura and Syaoran where in the parking lot ready to head over to the brig when Meiling ran up to them. "Sir ma'am, pad and a pen and a bottle of water." Sakura took it from Meiling and got in to the car. Syaoran soon followed her. Syaoran was buckling up when Sakura said   
  
"You got that look on your face." Syaoran back up the car while saying.   
  
"What look?" Sakura smiled and ran her hand through her hair.   
  
"The look! There is something about the Lieutenant that you are not telling me. So what is it." Syaoran pulled out of the parking lot and headed down the road towards the brig. After a few minutes of silence Syaoran said   
  
"I guess it's alright for you to know... But you promise not to tell anyone at work." Sakura raised her right and placed three figures in the air.   
  
"I swear. Now come on tell me." Syaoran made a right turn and the continued to talk  
  
"Lieutenant Meiling Li is my cousin. She just got out...of the Navy academy. She wanted to be a pilot but she didn't pass the eye examination." Sakura nodded and said   
  
"She was the one at Tomoyo's wedding. So she was the one that you were looking at Tomoyo's wedding." Syaoran laughed and then pulled the car up to the gate of the brig. "Well she is my cousin so I have to keep an eye out for her.. That rose can get in to trouble without knowing it." They got up of the car and head for the front of the building.   
  
"Rose?" Syaoran pulled open the door and Sakura entered nodding at the guard. Syaoran nodded also catching up to her.   
  
"She is one of the pretties in our family however we never know what she is thinking so when you are around her be careful. She can lie with out even blinking. It can be scary sometimes. Therefore in our family we call her the rose." Sakura nodded as the officers passed her. They stopped at the door that lead to the prison and showed the young man the pass.   
  
"How come you are not afraid of her? She poisoned you already?" they headed down the stairs and stood in front of the room where their suspects where sitting waiting for them. "Like you, I've got use to her and she knows I will not fall for her acts. The weird thing is that she only gets along with me." Sakura knocked on the door and then turned towards Syaoran.   
  
"Male or Female?" Syaoran thought about it for a few minutes and said   
  
"Female..." he gave her his famous grin and Sakura sighed.   
  
"Thinking she'll tell you everything just because she is a girl?" Syaoran shrugged and said   
  
"You never know..." and they entered the room.  
  
~Next day, Syaoran's office/ 11:00am~  
  
"Ok, now what are we going to do?" asked Syaoran taking a sip of his coffee. Sakura placed her cup down gently and picked up the folder in front of her. She scanned through the writing and then said   
  
"We have 2 different stories. Major Suppi said that his wife was the one that swung at Missy. While the Major's wife, Major Jane Suppi said that it was her husband's idea that she be there while he broke things off this girl. Two different storied with only one thing that in common, which is the victim is Missy. Do you think that the husband was the one that told her to go with him." Syaoran took another sip of his coffee and thought about it.   
  
"If I was the guy I wouldn't... By the looks of the examination of the body, Missy head was already scrambled by the pipe. However there are two sets of fingerprints. Both Major Suppi and Jane Suppi" Sakura nodded. There was a knock on the door and Sakura and Syaoran looked up. They found Meiling standing there.   
  
"The Admiral is ready for you guys." Sakura stood up and picked up her file and Syaoran did the same thing. They followed Meiling towards the Admiral's office and then entered.   
  
~Admiral's office~  
  
Sakura leaned forward and handed Yuki the files. He scanned through file and then looked up at his senior officers. " what do you guys think?" Sakura looked at Syaoran at of the corner of her eyes and said   
  
"Major and his wife gave us a different story. We don't know what really happen that night but we both feel that Major Jane Suppi is one that swung at Missy." Yuki then nodded and said   
  
"Missy. What kind of name is that? Why do you think that Major Jane Suppi is the killer?"  
  
"We don't know who the killer is but we know that Missy didn't have a chance to defend herself and her fingerprints were not on pipe. And Major Suppi's fingerprints over lamped Jane's suggesting that he was trying to stop Jane." Said Syaoran.  
  
" Anyway, I'm glad that you two both feel that Jane Suppi is the killer because Sakura you will be the one to represent us and Syaoran will sit second chair." Sakura nodded and Syaoran nodded   
  
"Head of Military has also told me that they have charged her and she is be court marshaled. Therefore, they will keep a close eye on this. I know you guys will do on this." Yuki looked down at the folder in front of him.  
  
"Dismiss."Syaoran and Sakura stood up and exited the office. Once outside Sakura sighed and took a deep breath.   
  
"I guess I have my work cut for me." Syaoran placed his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. I'll be with you all the way." Sakura smiled and head into her office. Syaoran watched as her door closed and he took a deep breath.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
AN~ There you have it Part 2.... I hope you guys liked it and thought it was not too boring. What do you think should happen next? Please let me know so I can place it in my fanfic. Thanks again for all your reviews especial Avelyn Lauren for all the wonderful ideas. @@ 


	3. traffic signal

Here you have it part 3.... I hope you enjoy it! Well enough of my talking  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"talk  
  
*thoughts  
  
~setting/time  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"I'll be there in 3 minutes... " Sakura sighed and looked out into the bullpen. It was another day at the office at the Navy HQ in Tomeoda. It was two days since she had received the case about two officers who had murdered a girl name Missy. Sakura was stuck in traffic therefore was running a few seconds late. Sakura's med neck length amber hair was pulled back in to a small ponytail and had her bangs handing lose in front of her. Her cover was placed on the top of her filing cabinet.   
  
She grabbed some files from under her cover and stacked them on top of a couple of law books. She then reached in to her draw and pulled put some chocolates bars that Syaoran enjoyed eating. "Great, have Syaoran come early causes me to loses some of my favorite candy." Sakura placed them on top of the whole pile and signed. She then slipped into her arms and headed towards the conference room where Syaoran was waiting for her.   
  
  
  
As Sakura was heading towards the door of the bullpen a guy in his late 20's wearing a blue shirt and black pants, and blue sunglasses, carrying a briefcase walked straight into Sakura. The impact caused her to drop her files on to the floor. Sakura sighed and placed her textbooks on the floor and kneeled down to pick up the items. The guy quickly kneeled down and helped clean up the mess on the ground. Once Sakura had everything, she stood up and sighed.   
  
"Here, ma'am... your chocolates bars. Sakura was moving the files and folder around her arm. She signed when she got everything set. As her green eyes moved up the guy said,   
  
"Sakura." Sakura head snapped up at the sound of her name. Her eyes widen as she stared at the guy with brown spiky hair in front of her.  
  
"Eric.... Eric Aiko.."  
  
A Tangled Web  
  
Part 3 ( traffic signals)   
  
Sakura pushed back some of the hair by the side of her face. Eric smiled at Sakura. Sakura gave a small smile and said, " What are you going here?" Eric gave a small laugh and said looking around the somewhat empty bullpen.   
  
"I am to meet with the an Admiral Yuki today." Sakura nodded while Eric turned his attention back to her.   
  
"Well I have to say you're really early. The admiral will be in at 8:05.. You have 5 minutes." Just then Meiling walked in with her cover in one arm and her bag on her right shoulder. She noticed Sakura talking to Eric and walked towards them.   
  
"Good morning ma'am." Sakura turned her head to her left and said to Meiling.   
  
"Lieutenant Li... morning to you too. I have to go... Can you get Mr. Aiko settled? He has a meeting with the admiral this morning." Meiling turned and gave a small smile. "I'll be glad too ma'am." Sakura smiled and said   
  
"Great, It was nice seeing you again." Sakura was about to leave the room when Eric stopped her. He handed her the chocolate bars and Sakura hurried out of the room. Once she was gone Meiling turned towards Eric and said  
  
"Sir, would you like some coffee?" They started to walk towards the coffee room. Eric smiled said, "Sounds wonderful Lieutenant Li.  
  
~Bullpen/11:39am~  
  
"Ok, The opening statement is set and I'll be meeting with Major Suppi later today." Said Sakura as she and Syaoran made their way through the bullpen. "I'm still hungry, Syaoran.. I told you to order that hash brown." Syaoran sighed but came up with a wonderful come back for that.  
  
"Sakura if you ate anymore then we would have to roll you into court" Sakura looked up and then looked away.   
  
"Yellow light, commander." Syaoran held up him hand and said   
  
"Sorry, but do you think we can stop with the traffic signals?" Sakura looked up at him with her head tilted to the right.   
  
"You do have point." Syaoran smirked and then said, "Did I ever tell you the story about how the story of the traffic signals started..." Sakura noticed the smirked on his face and said as she opened the file again.   
  
"In that case we'll have to stick with the traffic signals. Besides I had to have all that food. That was breakfast you lost to me yesterday." Syaoran sighed and continued to walk towards their office.  
  
Syaoran nodded at one of the officer as they headed towards their office. His eyes came across the TV monitor. On the screen was Major Jane Suppi with her attorney.   
  
"Colonel look." Said Syaoran dropping the files in his arm on to Tomoyo's desk. Meiling and the other officer also looked up at the screen. Syaoran picked up the remote off of Tomoyo's desk and increased the volume. While still reading the file she mumbled.   
  
"So Major can you tell us what happen the night Missy died?" asked the reporter. Major Jane Suppi's red hair was braided and as she wiped away her tears with a napkin that was in her hand she said.   
  
"I was going with my husband to meet Missy. When he got out of the car I followed. They exchanged a few words and then the next they I knew she swung at me." There was a gap of silence and then her attorney said.  
  
"I will be representing Jane during her court marshall trail. The navy will learn that they can not charge everyone in the army or navy when they feel like it." Sakura lifted her head at the attorney's voice. The guy that was on the screen was Eric Aiko. "Oh my god." Mumbled Sakura. Syaoran turned his head and looked at Sakura. "Is there something wrong?" Sakura closed her file and said "Yes, there is... Major Jane Suppi cannot be on television. This is a court marshall not a party. Commander get a restriction order and have them take that off the air." Syaoran nodded gathering the files back into his arm and was about to enter the room when the admiral came out of his office. He took a deep breath and said   
  
"Colonel I'm sorry. But there is nothing we can do." Sakura took at the admiral with a questionable look. He crossed his arms across his chest. Syaoran placed the files on the self under the glass window. He then walked out towards Sakura and Yuki.   
  
"Sir?" asked Syaoran. Yuki sigh and looked at the monitor.  
  
"I just got a call from the government. They allowed the Law TV to tape and broadcast any army court case. This is the one that they want. So we can't change it. Colonel, as you can see Jane has hire Eric Aiko as her lawyer in this court marshall. I'm sure you will not mind going against one of your law school classmate." He looked at Sakura waiting for her to respond. Sakura looked at the monitor and then at Syaoran.   
  
"No, sir.. no objection. I guess I'll just have to work around it." Yuki smiled and patted Syaoran on the back.   
  
"Carry on." and then he walked back into his office. Syaoran looked at Sakura who just stared at Eric picture on the screen. She signed and then said   
  
"I guess we have our work cut out for us.. Come one Sailor." They headed towards Sakura's office.   
  
  
  
~Two days later, Bullpen/9:00am~  
  
Syaoran exited the coffee room with his cup of coffee along with Sakura's cup in his other hand. As he was heading towards Sakura's office Sakura came out with a box of strawberry covered sticks in her hand.   
  
"Lieutenant Li have you seen the my cup?" Meiling who had taken over Eriol's desk while he was gone came out with a clipboard in her hand and a pen in the other. Her dark brown hair was pulled into a bun and her uniform neatly ironed.   
  
"Ma'am you placed your cup back in the coffee room last night." Said Meiling. Sakura thought about it and said   
  
"oh yeah, thanks." Syaoran shook his head and handed her cup of coffee. Sakura smiled and took it heading back into her office. Syaoran closed the door and sat down on one of the leather chair and placed his cup gently on her desk. Sakura sat down and sighed. She took a sip off coffee and tilted her head back closing her eyes.   
  
"Sakura is something wrong? Did you get enough sleep last night?" Sakura opened her eyes staring at the ceiling. She lifted her head back up and stared at him with a strawberry stick to inside of her mouth.   
  
"Red light commander. Are you implying that I look ugly today?" Syaoran was about to take one of her sticks from the box but Sakura swatted his hand a way. Syaoran looked up at her and said "Please... and I'm not implying that you are ugly but you have not seem like yourself." Syaoran watched as Sakura pulled a box of chocolate cover sticks from her snack draw and tossed it at him. He caught it with ease and then smiled.   
  
"What's this for?" Sakura smiled and said   
  
"To shut you up before you say anymore junk... Because I'll soon be going through all the traffic signals with you." Syaoran smirked and stood up with his cup of coffee in his other hand. "I'll see you in.." he was about to look at his watch when Sakura said "In 6 hours and 6 seconds commander." Syaoran smirked and then exited the room closing the door behind him. Once he was gone Sakura sigh turned her chair around so that it would face the window. She watched the clouds go by and sighed once again. * 6 hours and 2 seconds before I face off with you again Eric.... *  
  
~Bullpen/3:05pm~  
  
Sakura exited her office with her briefcase in her right hand. As she closed the door Sakura noticed that everyone that worked out in the bullpen had stopped working and was watching the television monitor. She sighed and walked towards the crowd. She noticed that Eric Aiko was once again on the screen. Meiling turned towards Sakura and said   
  
"Ma'am.. Commander Li will meet you at the courtroom he said that he had something to take care of." Sakura nodded and turned her attention back to the monitor. A girl with pink hair and red eyes was standing in front of the Navy HQ with Eric next to her dressed in his gray suit. Sakura remember when they were in school together she said that he looked good in gray but couldn't win the case even if he tried. Sakura gave a weak smile and continued to watch the monitor.  
  
"So.. Eric, I heard the prosecutor use to be your old law school classmate. Her name is Lieutenant Colonel Sakura Kinomoto." The girl looked down at her notebook and then looked back at Eric to ask the next question. "How do you feel about that?" An image of Sakura in her dress uniform with out the covered appeared in the screen. Sakura was some what shake as she looked at the photo. Meiling leaned over towards Sakura and said "Nice picture, colonel." Sakura sighed. * I want to kill them. *  
  
"It's been a while since I've gone up against her. I would have to say that would be a pleasure because with out her I would be here." Eric smiled again which made Sakura roll her eyes. After the reporter's face appeared on the screen Sakura turned towards Meiling and said   
  
"I'm heading to court... So if anything or anyone is looking for me please take a message." Meiling nodded. "Yes, Ma'am."  
  
Sakura headed towards Syaoran who was leaning against the wall. She smiled at him and said "You're early commander." Syaoran stood up and smiled.   
  
"Well I was going to be late but I had a feeling a certain marine would chew my head off." Sakura reached into her suit pocket and pulled out a chocolate bar and handed to him. He gladly took the bar and placed it into his pocket. He then pulled open the door for her. As they enter Sakura's eyes drifted over to where Jane Suppi was sitting with Eric sitting next to her. " Something wrong, Sakura" whispered Syaoran as they headed towards their table. "No... I'm alright.." Sakura answered as she placed her briefcase on the ground. Syaoran glaced over at Eric and said   
  
"Don't worry, I'm here..." Sakura gave a small smile and then sat down. Syaoran took one more look at Eric and then sat down.  
  
~Court room/4:00pm~  
  
"We will resume here tomorrow at 10am." With those words the judge stood up and walked back to her chambers. Sakura sighed up her briefcase and placed her files and legal pad in to her bag. She glace over at Syaoran was ready to leave. She stood up and pushed in her char. As they walked towards the door Eric called after them.   
  
"Colonel, Commander.. I have to say you guys did I great job. Sakura you've done pretty well yourself." Sakura gave a weak but strong smile and said.  
  
"Thank you, you didn't do so bad yourself. Now if you'll excuses me the commander and I have some things to take care of before tomorrow." She then turned to leave with Syaoran right behind her. Eric then followed and exited the courtroom and made his way out of the building.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran entered the less busy bullpen. The only people left was Meiling, and a few legal aids. Sakura headed towards her office and sat down dropping her briefcase on the ground next to her. Syaoran just told that the doorway and leaned against it.   
  
"You did a great job.. If I was the jury I would have charged the Major already." Sakura looked up at him and smirked. She ran her hair through her silky amber hair and said   
  
"I'm sorry to say but that was only the opening statement.. We have a long way to go..." Syaoran nodded and then said. "Why didn't I take you out to dinner.. It's been a very long day." Sakura leaned forwards on her desk and said in a teasing tone.   
  
"Yellow light, mister. You know the rules as much as I do..." Syaoran stepped into office a bit and in a mocking tone. " I never said it was a date colonel... and if you think there was something sexual about that comment then you might want to...." Sakura snorted and smiled. "I'd love too...have dinner with you. I'll meet you down there in 10 minutes. I just want to grab some stuff." Syaoran headed towards out towards his office. Before he disappeared behind the wall that separated their office, he stuck his head back in and said   
  
" 10 minutes colonel.... I'll wait for you by my car." Sakura who had opened a file looked up and nodded. "Aye, Aye sir." Syaoran flash his well-known grin and then head towards his office.  
  
  
  
Sakura saluted the guard are the door and as she was heading down the steps she stopped halfway. Standing in front of her was Eric. He walked up to her and smiled. Sakura just stared at him.   
  
"What is that you want?" asked Sakura. Eric looked at her and then said   
  
"How about a dinner? So we can catch up. I know that there was something that we didn't finish..." Sakura just stared at him.   
  
"I have nothing more to say to you. Your charms don't work on me Eric. Now if you will excuses me." She was about to walk him but he grabbed hold of her arm. Sakura glanced down at where his hand was and then back at him.   
  
"I suggest you let go." Sakura said in her Marine tone. Eric looked at her and said   
  
"I need to talk you.." Sakura closed her eyes for a second and said   
  
"Let go if you know what is good for you Mr. Aiko." Just then Syaoran came running towards them. Eric spotted Syaoran and turned his attention back to Sakura. He gave a smile and said, "Think your knight can come to save you colonel?"   
  
"Let go." Syaoran got near them and noticed Eric's hand on top of Sakura's arm. He looked at Eric and said in a harsh tone."I think you heard the colonel. Do as she says Mr. Aiko. We have rules against touch other officers. I don't care if you are rich and that your father is one of the government official. I will press charges against you." Eric glared at Syaoran and then after a few minutes he let go. Sakura straighten her uniform and then slipped on her coat and then looked at Eric. "Good day sir." She then nodded at Syaoran and they headed towards his car.  
  
~Syaoran's car/9:00pm~  
  
They had finished their dinner at a small diner and now he was driving her home. Sakura had not said a thing since they got to the diner. Only a few yes, and no. Syaoran sighed. * There is something wrong... * He stopped at the upcoming red light and then once it turned green Syaoran made a u-turn. Sakura, who had been looking out the window lifted her head from her hand and looked at him.  
  
"Syaoran what are doing?" asked Sakura staring at him. He glanced at her from the mirror and said,   
  
"I want to show you something.. I know you'll like it." Sakura sighed and knowing that she was not going to win leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes.  
  
Half an hour later Syaoran stopped the car. Sakura woke up from her nap and stared at her surroundings. Syaoran had parked the car in front of a 20-story foot marble dam. The lights, which were glowed against the dark sky made it look very romantic. Sakura got out of the car and sat down on the ledge. She watched as the water rushed out of the holes in the dam.   
  
"Syaoran what are we going here?" asked Sakura looking out. Syaoran sat down next to her and stared out onto the rushing water.   
  
"This is where I come to think. Clear my mind." Sakura continued to stare at the water.   
  
"I see. You sure, because it seems like you are going to seduce me." Said Sakura in a teasing tone. She turned her head to look at him. Syaoran turned his head to look at her. He smiled and said "If I wanted to do that I would have done it when we where at the dinner or taken you to a bar. But you seemed distracted so I thought this would be a great place. You ok?" Syaoran said reading in to his coat pocket for a can of soda and handed to Sakura.   
  
"I'm ok, I guess. It's just that Eric Aiko is my problem... We use to date back law school but during out final project we where to do a mock trail. I found out later that he was only dating me because he was hopping that I would let him win.. I found out also that he was cheating on his final." Sakura took a deep breath took a sip of her drink.   
  
"You never told on him did you?" Sakura nodded. " I told him I was but I couldn't do it. I think in some ways I was in love therefore I never did. Seeing him again and going against him caused me to go back there." Signing again she took a sip of drink. Syaoran place a hand on her shoulder.   
  
"I know it's hard but you are a marine. You'll get through this because I'm here with you. I will not let anything happen to you. We are going to win the case. Forget about able Eric.." Sakura nodded and then smiled. "Thanks.. for listening again." Syaoran gave a small smile "What are friends for.... Now did I ever tell you about how people in the Navy started to use traffic signals?" Syaoran gave one of his sly grin and Sakura chuckled slapping him on the shoulder. " Commander, yellow light." Syaoran pulled out a box of cookie sticks covered with chocolate and opened it up. " It's a great story. I have to tell you.. It all started like this." Sakura took a stick and placed it in her mouth.   
  
"Yellow Light!" Syaoran just smiled and said,  
  
" So there was this lieutenant..." Sakura just smiled and looked out at the rushing water and listen to Syaoran tell his story.  
  
  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
AN~ There you have it part 3... I hope you liked it... What do you think should happen next... I want to know so I can add it in.. More S&S coming up... Well please review and I need 5 more to continue. I'll be waiting!!!!!! 


	4. Gone to Hell

Here you have it part 4.... I hope you like it.... Well one with the story. Thanks for all the reviews!!!!  
  
Note: People have asked me what the traffic signals mean. The red as you guess means that it has something sexual in the comment and they the person should not continue. Yellow means that the comment is starting to get a bit touchy so the person should what they say next. And green mean it's ok so nobody uses that one.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"talk  
  
*thoughts  
  
~Setting/time  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Meiling sighed as she waited for her coffee to get set. She was the first on at the bullpen and decided to get the coffee going before Syaoran, Sakura, Yuki and everyone else arrive. She drummed her fingers on the counter top. Just as the coffee was ready a girl her age walked in to the bullpen wearing her dark blue navy uniform "Any one here?" Meiling walked out with a mug and smiled at the girl.   
  
"Ensign Yosho, good morning" The girl smiled and said   
  
"I got the mail for you... Where is everyone?" asked Yosho looking around the empty room. Meiling placed the mug down at the table and took the mail. While looking through it she said   
  
"They are not here yet. I just came early.. So what's new? Or are you here to get your morning smile from Commander Li?" asked Meiling with a smile on her lips. Yosho blushed and said   
  
"No, and stopped that.. He might hear you." Yosho glanced around the room nervously. Meiling shook her hand and handed the mug to Ensign Yosho who shook her head not accepting the coffee offer. Her eyes lite up as she began to talk.   
  
"Don't worry, he is here yet. So what are you doing here?" asked Meiling taking a sip of the coffee.  
  
"You didn't hear?" Meiling who was removing to the mug from lips blinked and asked in a bewilder tone.   
  
"Hear what?" asked Meiling. Yosho eyes looked like they sparkled when they said the next part. " The people from Law TV are coming here to take a tour of the Office. They are outside getting ready." Meiling placed the mail along with her cup down and headed towards a window opposite from the mini staircase that lead to the conference room. She lowered a bind and peered outside at the chaos of vans and machinery.   
  
"Is this great or what Lieutenant?" Yosho chirped as she also looked outside. Meiling sighed as she continued to watch the chaos.   
  
"Great... just great." Mumbled Meiling   
  
  
  
A Tangled Web  
  
Part 4 (Gone to Hell)   
  
As Sakura's dark red BMW pulled up to the front of the guard stand she was shocked to see so many white vans and wires running along the ground. She flashed her ID at the guard and then stuck her head out the window. The sunglasses she was wearing covered her narrow green eyes as she asked the young sailor, at the gate.   
  
"What is all this?" The sailor turned and noticed the chaos and then turned back and faced Sakura.   
  
"Those people are from Law TV. They are going to take a tour of the HQ and with Colonel and the Commander..." Sakura nodded and smiled   
  
"Thank you." Sakura then continued to drive to her parking spot. As she pulled her car in to park Sakura sighed. Once the engine was turned off. She grabbed her briefcase and then got out of the car. She then slipped her cover on and headed to her office. * This is going to be a long day. *   
  
~Bullpen/8:30am~  
  
Sakura exited the elevator and noticed the wires running along the tilted floor. As she got hear the doors of the bullpen a guy with brown hair tied into a ponytail and gray eyes was blocking the exit because he had dropped the tapes and was trying to collect them for the taping of the trail at 10. Sakura stood there and waited for the guy to stand up and move to the side. However, she didn't get far because as he was getting up he dropped them again. Sakura bent down and help him. They both stood up and then she smiled.   
  
"Here you go sir." Sakura then untied the coat and headed towards her office. The guy meanwhile just stood there staring at her. Just then his co work noticed him staring at Sakura.   
  
"Hey, earth to JJ.. JJ you there." The guy snapped out and turned his attention back to the girl.   
  
"Sorry, here the tape." Said JJ the girl took them and then smiled.   
  
"Nice girl huh?" said the girl JJ shrugged and walked towards a few of the black Law TV bags. " I guess. Who is she Amy?" asked JJ taking a glance at Sakura in her office removing her coat and placing in the hook next her filing cabinet. Then she removed her cover and placed it on top of the cabinet. Once that was done she sat down at her desk and picked up a file and started to read it.   
  
JJ then turned his attention to the bag. Amy meanwhile just smiled. As she was rolling the wires up she said "You don't know who she is? Didn't you watch the opening statements yesterday?" JJ continued to do his job while answering.   
  
"No, I was sick..... I didn't get a chance to watch tv. My sister would let me leave the bed." Amy smiled and said "ok, the a bridge version. That girl you just saw is a Marine Lieutenant Colonel. She is the prosecutor for this trail. Her name is Sakura Kinomoto." JJ turned to look at Amy and said " That's all you know?" Amy shrugged. "We just started.. I guess we'll learn more about her today." JJ turned his attention back to his job when he noticed Syaoran knock on the door of the office. Sakura looked up and smile.   
  
"Who is that guy?" asked JJ Amy looked up and smiled when she saw Syaoran. JJ noticed and then nudged her. "Hey, Amy.." Amy blinked and gave a smile. "You like him don't you?" Amy blinked and placed the bundled up wire on the floor and kneeled down. " Maybe, He is Lieutenant Commander Syaoran Li. He is sitting second chair. I heard that all the girls here have fallen for his charms. I heard yesterday that the Colonel is the only one who has not fallen for him.."   
  
JJ looked at his watched and looking at Amy. " Come on we have to get the cameras from down stairs. You can look at your guy later." JJ said with a smirk on his face and Amy playfully slapped him on the arm. And then they headed towards the elevator.  
  
~Courtroom/11:00am~  
  
Syaoran stood up from the table and picked up the pipe, which was covered with blood. He looked at it and then walked around the table towards the witness stand where a girl in her 30s sat dressed in a blue suit. Her brown hair was tied in a bun and her brown eyes where set behind a pair of gray frame glasses.   
  
"Ms. Chen can you tell me who's blood is on this pipe." He lifted the pipe higher in the air. Ms. Chen cleared her throat and said "This was found in the victims hand and is covered with her blood." Syaoran walked closer and then said   
  
"So you say that it's covered with the victims blood. How do you know that Missy couldn't have swung that bat and hit herself in the head?"   
  
"That wouldn't be likely because Missy fingerprints are not on the pipe. The only ones we found were Jane Suppi's and her husbands' Major Suppi." Syaoran nodded and looked Ms. Chen in the eye.   
  
"Since the fingerprints found don't belong to the victims, there is no way she could have attack herself right?" Ms Chen nodded. "Yes, that is correct." Syaoran nodded and said " Thank you. That will be all." And then Syaoran went back to his seat. Sakura mean while were taking notices.  
  
Eric just looked at Ms. Chen and then said. "Can you tell if Missy's fingerprints were there?" Ms Chen sat straighter and then said   
  
"No." Eric then stood up and walked over to Sakura's and Syaoran table and said, "You don't mind if I borrow this right?" Sakura looked at him and then said, "Go a head." He picked up the pipe, which was in a plastic bag and walked pass the witness stand and looked at it.   
  
" You said before that Major Suppi's fingerprints is also on this... How do you know that he was not the one that swung at her again and again harder...." Sakura stood up and said "Objection. Mr. Aiko is leading the witness." Eric turned towards the judge and said " Ms. Chen was the one that said before that Missy's fingerprints were not found.." The judge nodded and said " Colonel, Mr. Aiko is correct. She did answer the question so the window is open. You may go on." She said looking at Eric. Sakura sat down somewhat disappointed.  
  
"If only Jane Suppi and Major Suppi's fingerprints were found the pipe how do we know that Jane was the one that swung the pipe? The major could have done so him self." Ms. Chen was silent for a few minutes and then said " From the way the finger prints where positioned suggest that the Major was trying to stop Jane from attacking." Eric nodded returning the pipe back to Sakura.  
  
"But it is likely that the Major could have done so right. That is attack Missy and Jane could have tried to stop him. Ms. Chen was silent once again and then said " Yes, that can be possible." Eric nodded and head towards his seat. " That will be all."   
  
Sakura watched as Eric sat back down and then wrote something on her legal pad. She slid it over to Syaoran who smirked at want he saw written. * US: 1 Them:1 A tie can you believe that..... the next shot will be a 2 pointer. * Syaoran picked up his pen and wrote a responds to that and handed the pad back to Sakura who smiled reading it. * Eric is going to have a heart attack.. from the next round. * Sakura smiled and then turned her attention towards the judge.  
  
~Courtroom/1:00pm~  
  
"Major Suppi can tell me what you were doing on November 16th of this year?" asked Sakura at her seat. Syaoran meanwhile was writing down the major's answer. Major was thinking and then said   
  
"On November 16th I was going to meet with Missy. We were to meet at the bridge just outside of the Navy base."   
  
"Did you arrange this meeting with Missy yourself?" Sakura said still at her seat.   
  
"No, I didn't. Jane had told me that she wanted to meet with Missy. So we could talk." Sakura stood up and walked around the table before asking her next question.   
  
"So if you didn't arrange to meet her. Would you have planed to kill her?" Eric leaned forward towards the microphone and said " Objection cause for a conclusion." The judge nodded. "Sustained." Sakura thought for a few minutes and then said   
  
" Ok, did you know what your wife, Jane was going with you that night only to kill Missy?" Suppi shook his head and said   
  
"No I did not know that."   
  
"Major Jane Suppi can you tell me where you there that night your husband was to meet with Missy?" asked Eric. Jane had a handkerchief in her hand and as she dabbed her eyes she said " Yes, I was there." Eric nodded and walked towards the witness stand.   
  
"So you where there. Did you set up the meeting with Missy?" Jane shook her head dabbing her eyes again.   
  
"No, I didn't set up the meeting.... My husband asked me to go with him.. I didn't not want to... Why would anyone want to meet their husband's mistress?"   
  
"That is correct... But you where there and the pipe that was found in Missy has your fingerprints. How do you explain that?" Jane was silent and the she said   
  
" When we got there Missy got out of her car and she ran towards my husband. They talked to each other and then after a few minutes I walked over and then the next thing I knew my husband had a pipe in his hand and he was trying to kill her."   
  
" So when you saw him try to swing it at Missy's head what did you do?" asked Eric now with his hands on the top of the witness stand. Jane took a deep breath and then said " I did want I thought was right and I tried to stop him. I placed my hand on the pipe trying to stop him. But I guess it didn't work because she is died." Missy said looking in the camera at the corner of the room where JJ was standing filming everything what was going on.  
  
~Late that day, parking lot/5:30pm~  
  
Sakura placed her cover on as she exited the building. Her briefcase was in her hand and her coat was tied closed. She looked around and noticed that the television crew had not left yet and she sign. She saluted the guard by the door and just as she exited the building the girl that had interviewed Eric early can rushing towards her. Sakura made her way down the steps and was heading towards her car when the girl asked.   
  
"Colonel Kinomoto. How does it feel to go against your old classmate again?" Sakura looked at her and said.   
  
" It was nice... If you will excuse me I have to leave." Sakura was turning the corner but the girl still followed her.   
  
" How did you feel when Eric Aiko throw Major Suppi's testimony back in your direction using the Major's wife?" Sakura stopped walking then said  
  
"He approach was not pleasant however, I wouldn't say that what he did was wrong. Mr. Aiko must do what he thinks is right in order to prove his point." Just as the girl was about to ask anymore question and have her cameraman film Sakura's responds, Syaoran 's car pulled up. He leaned over and shouted "Colonel, get in." Sakura nodded and made her way through and into his car with out much trouble.  
  
Sakura sighed and leaned back in the seat. She glance at Syaoran out of the cover of her eye and said " Thanks.. I was going to go crazy soon." Syaoran smiled and said   
  
"No problem. Now that I've saved you from the hungry tigers, what do I get in return?" Sakura thought about it and smiled when she can up with an idea. She noticed they where petty close to his apartment and decided that she could make him dinner.   
  
"What do you say? Come on I'm a petty good cook." Syaoran glanced at her and then turned his attention back to the road.   
  
"I don't think so..." Sakura looked out the window and then said   
  
"What's wrong? You afraid that I'd leave you there to die. Besides I'll need you to come rescues me from the tigers once again.. If not I'll have to guess that you are hiding a girl up there that you don't want me to see." Syaoran sighed as he made a right turn towards his apartment.  
  
As they stepped out of the elevator on Syaoran's floor Sakura wanted to laugh. He lived in the 3rd floor and the hallways look like a storage space. Sakura took her cover off and slipped it in to her coat pocket with her free hand. Syaoran looked at her amused face as he unlocked the door. " Promise not to run when we get inside." Sakura turned and nodded  
  
"Scouts honor." She said as Syaoran push the door open.   
  
"But you not a scout." Syaoran said with a smirk on his face. Syaoran pushed him in and said. "It's the thought that counts sailor." Sakura eyes widen at the scene in front of her.   
  
"Oh my god."Sakura said. Walking in stepping over wires. Most the place had things taken apart. The shove top was removed and set to the side and sofa was push to one side and most of the furniture was cover with a white cloth. The only place that was not turned upside down was he bedroom, which was separated with a screen.   
  
"Where should I put this?" Sakura asked with her coat in her hand and briefcase in the other. Syaoran had removed his coat and was now changing in to more comfortable cloths. He stuck his head out and said. " By the CD player stand if you like." As she made her way towards it she shouted " So did a tornado sweep thought here or do you feel like killing yourself?"   
  
" I felt like redecorating the place. Besides you know that Navy Commanders don't make that much money and I didn't want to ask mom." Syaoran stepped out dressed in a shirt and jogging shorts. Sakura who was drumming her fingers against what's left of the counter top turned and smiled.   
  
"Not bad. Not bad at all. Anyway if you didn't want to ask your mom then why didn't you stay on the Navy base? You know they would let you say. Do you mind if I get something to drink?" Syaoran had a clip on his hand and was twisting the electric wires together. He looked up and said   
  
"No go a head. And you know what we've both lived on the base for most of our lives. I think if I lived there anymore I would have died." Sakura closed the door of the refrigerator and stared at him.  
  
"There is nothing in there except for a foam cooler.. you sure nothing is wrong?" Syaoran chucked as he placed the clip down and ran his hand through his hair.   
  
"Well I was busy so I unplugged it and order take out." Sakura pulled out a bottle water from the cooler and close it. She then walked over to the sink and tried to turn the knob but no water came out. She turned and pointed to the sink.   
  
"What's with this?" Syaoran looked and leaned over the top. "Oh I was changing the pipes. They were old." Sakura nodded and walked over to the CD player. And then kneeled down to look at his collection. She pressed the play button and smiled when Jazz come through the speaker. She leaned over Syaoran and watched him work and then said " Do you want me to fix the pipes for you. I'm good at it." Syaoran looked at her and said   
  
"You know how to fix a pipe?" Sakura placed her bottle down and the unbuttoned her suit jacket and laid it on top of her coat.   
  
" It's what I did on the ship when I was in the Marine. I learned how to install water pipes. You know being a marine does not mean that we just sit around waiting to fight for the navy." Syaoran shrugged walked over to the where the phone was hanging on the wall near the sink.   
  
"Go a head. What kind of topping do you want on your side if the pie?" Asked Syaoran. Sakura pulled the cabinet door and then flipped on the bulb to see what she had to work with.   
  
"Pineapple with pepper.." Syaoran looked at her and said   
  
"You on a diet?" Sakura lifted her head up at bit to look at him and said   
  
"Yeah, trying to lose 3 ponds.. Hurry up I'm hungry.." Syaoran sighed and dialed the number to pizza hunt.  
  
~Syaoran's kitchen/ half and hour later~  
  
"So what you think about the case?" asked Syaoran leaning against the island with a can of soda. Sakura gave a short chuckle and said, " I can't even really think. All I know is that that I've gone to hell." Syaoran looked at her and said   
  
"What are you talking about? I have a feeling we'll convict Major Jane Suppi." Sakura sighed and said   
  
" It's not that.. I mean the case is hard. Then again it's a court marshal so it bound to be hard. But way with all these cameras and with Eric there... Sigh..." Syaoran took another sip of his drink. After a few minutes Sakura tilts head back up.   
  
"What do you think?" asked Sakura picking up the reached and tighten up a nut. Syaoran leaned over the sink and then turned on the water. Just then out of nowhere water can out of the pipe and sprayed Sakura in the face and shirt. Syaoran quickly turned it off and kneeled down to see how bad Sakura was.   
  
Sakura took a deep breath and slowly moved out from under the sink and stared at him dripping wet. He helped her up and started to chuckle. Sakura stared at him.   
  
"I'm so sorry. Here let me get you a towel and something to change in." Syaoran then went into his bedroom to look for a towel and some clothes she could change into.   
  
A few minutes later Syaoran come back with a blue towel in one hand and a sweater and some sweatpants. He laid the clothes on the somewhat clean side of the counter top and walked over to her. He watched her as she ran her hands through her damp hair. Sakura afterwards stared at him.   
  
"Something wrong Syaoran?" Syaoran blinked an gave a small smile. Walking up to her he shook his head. He draped the towel over her wet hair and helped her dry her hair. While removing the water Syaoran smiled staring at her. Sakura smiled back.   
  
"You know this is award moment number 95?" Syaoran stopped and looked at her, his hands still on top of her head.   
  
"You're still counting? Well it's nice to know that we've had these weird moments ever since we where 6." Syaoran whispered. He removed his hands and rested them on her shoulder. The towel dropped to the floor silently unnoticed. Sakura smiled * Of course I'm still counting we are still friends! *   
  
"I guess that mean that we've spent most of the time together.. Is that a good thing?" Sakura whispered her head moving towards Syaoran. *There is something about her tonight... God I want to kiss her. * Syaoran looked in to her eyes saying.   
  
"Yes, I guess it is... If I had to have awkward moments I would have it with anyone other then you." Sakura tilted her head to the right a bit as their head and body moved closer. * There is something about him tonight... something different. *   
  
Just as their lips where about to meet the door bell rang and they moved a part. Sakura turned her head and stepped back from Syaoran. Syaoran cleared his throat and walked towards the counter to there the clothes were. Sakura blinked and picked up the towel. Both not sure what that was all about. The door bell rang again and Sakura said   
  
"Must be the Pizza guy. You better go get it before he get a free pie." Syaoran nodded and handed her the clothes.   
  
"Why don't you change in my bathroom." Sakura took the clothes and hurried up the small flight of stairs towards his bed room and into the bathroom. *What was that all about? * Sakura turned around and watched as Syaoran unlocked the door to pay the delivery guy and then disappeared into his bathroom.  
  
  
  
"Here you are sir, enjoy." Said the young man and then walked back towards the elevator. Syaoran closed the door and leaned against it. He closed his eyes and breath in the smell of the toasty pizza. * That was to close... I have to get Suzi out of my head. * Just then Sakura can out with her wet clothes in one hand. Her amber hair was pretty dry. The sweater was a little big on her and had the words Navy pilot in black letters printed on it. The gray sweater matched the lose drawstring sweatpants.   
  
"Thanks for the clothes. I'll have them washed before I return them. Well I better get going... I have to head into the office early." Sakura picked up her things by the CD player and was about to leave when she noticed that Syaoran was still leaning against the door.   
  
"Where are you going? I still have half a pie for you marine. Forget about the office for a while will you." Sakura looked at the wooden floor and then looked up at him.   
  
"I don't think it's such a good idea. You know with all the cameras and magazine reporters along with the other strange people who want to get into her lives." Syaoran shrugged and walked over to the bedroom and sat down on his bed with the pizza box in front of him.  
  
"You know you can't go home.. I have to drive you home and I'm not going until I get to eat something. So what do you say? Besides you can't leave me with a half finish pipe." Sakura placed her dry items back on the floor next to the CD player and laid her wet clothes on a spare chair. She sighed and sat down next to him and said   
  
"I'll right.. I'll stay but after I fix your pipe you have to drive me home" Sakura said picking up a slice of pizza cover with pineapple and then taking a bit into it.   
  
~3 days later, Bullpen/noon~  
  
Sakura was walking pass Meiling's new desk which was next to Tomoyo's desk. Sakura was about to enter her office when Meiling stopped her. She turned and walked up to Meiling.   
  
"What is it Lieutenant Li?" Meiling stood up and faced Sakura with about five slips of paper in her hand.   
  
"Ma'am many magazines such as Military People, Stars Now and TV stations want an interview with you. They have called for the last three days what do I tell them?" Sakura took a deep breath and counted to three.   
  
"Tell them Lieutenant that I have better things to do." Meiling nodded and placed the papers on the desk. " Yes, ma'am." Sakura was about to enter her office when the TV monitor caught her attention. She moved forward along with the Meiling to get a better view.   
  
"Military based shows have not had this high rating." The lady on the screen said smiling. Her blue outfit matches her short hair and sparking light blue eyes. The next picture that came on the screen was a picture of the courtroom with Sakura and Syaoran on one side and Eric and Major Jane Suppi on the other.   
  
"It is not Military Law or the Military itself that draws these large amount of male views along with a females views to the small screen." As a close up of Syaoran and Sakura came on to the screen Syaoran entered the bullpen and walked towards Sakura. He nudged her and she looked at him.   
  
"It is the hot shot Lieutenant Commander Syaoran LI and his sassy partner Lieutenant Colonel Sakura Kinomoto that attracts them to this new show." An image of Syaoran walking around the table to question someone wearing his navy uniform came on. After a few minutes an image of Sakura wearing her Marine uniform, doing what Syaoran did came on the screen. Both Sakura and Syaoran draw in a breath as they watched the monitor.   
  
An image of Sakura and Syaoran smiling at each while in court appeared and Sakura looked at Syaoran. She leaned over and whispered. " I died and gone to hell big time." Sakura glared at the television set. Before another of Syaoran and Sakura came in the screen Syaoran followed and her and said   
  
"Where are you going?" He ran up to catch up to her. As she was entering the section of the office where Yuki's office was located Sakura took a deep breath and turned to look at him.   
  
"To talk to the Admiral." Then she turned and knocked on the door.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++.   
  
AN~ There you have it. The end of part 4 I must that Avelyn Lauren for her reviews and wonderful idea long with everyone who left a review. So what do you think of this chapter? I hope you all like it and just a little note. The girl that Syaoran mention every now and then name is SUZI...not Suki..( sorry about that so many characters I get mixed up sometimes) Meiling is related to Syaoran. She is his cousin.... Now that we have that clear, please review and leave any of your ideas in the reviews... Don't worry more of Syaoran pass will come up and more S&S to come.. Need 5 reviews to continue Thanks. 


	5. telephone

Here you have it.. Part 5 lots of S&S to come and thanks for all your reviews!!  
  
Now in with the story.   
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"talk  
  
*thoughts  
  
~setting/time  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
The phone on the nightstand continued to ring. It had been ring for the last 4 minutes none stop. Sakura groaned and placed the pillow over her head. "Can't a girl get some sleep around here." Sakura mumbled from under the pillow. After a few more seconds the ring stopped and she sighed. She turned on to her back and stared in to the darkness. After a few minutes the phone started to ring again.   
  
"I can't take this any more." She turned on the lamp next to her and picked up her pink phone. In her marine tone she snapped  
  
"Lieutenant Colonel Kinomoto. Who is this?" After a few minutes the admiral's voice was on the other line.   
  
"Admiral sir, I'm so sorry. What can I do for you at the morning?" Sakura pulled her blanket over her knees listening to her Commanding Officer on the other line.  
  
"Sir, at three in the morning? No sir. No problem at all. Ok I will go pick up the Commander." Sakura heard a click on the other end and she sighed as she set the phone down.   
  
In two minutes she had brushed her teeth washed her face and had her uniform on. Since it was cold in the morning she decided to wear her dark green pants instead of her skirt. As she was about to head out the door she remembered that she couldn't just drive over to Syaoran's place because her car was still in the parking lot. She sighed and sat back on her bad, picked up the phone and dialed his number.   
  
"Li here... Who is it and do you no what time it is?" asked Syaoran in a horse voice. Sakura sighed and used her marine drill sergeant voice.   
  
"Syaoran it's me and get your ass out of the bed. NOW!" Syaoran pulled the phone a way from his ear and stared at the phone as he sat up. * Someone sure pissed her off, this morning... I have a bad feeling about the coffee this morning because today she is making it. * Sakura voice brought his back as she shouted.   
  
"COMMANDER ARE YOU THERE?" Syaoran sighed at the phone and said   
  
"Yeah, I'm here." Syaoran said fling the covers off of himself and sat at the edge of his bed.   
  
"The Admiral would like to see us asap. So get changing. You have to come pick me up at my place." Syaoran who was still have a sleep started to reach in to his open closet for his uniform, asked.   
  
"Where is your car?" Sakura sighed and said in a very sarcastic tone.   
  
"It get crushed... now come on the Admiral wants us in his office by 2:45 am. You now have 15 minutes to change and to drive up here." And then that Sakura hung up the phone.   
  
  
  
A Tangled Web  
  
Part 5 (Telephone)  
  
The Bullpen was silent as Syaoran made his why towards his office. No one said a word, it was like they were afraid that if they made a noise a mouse would hear them. Syaoran looked around him once more and sat down at his desk. He placed his new cup of coffee on his desk and took a sip of it. As the hot liquid made it to his taste bud he almost spit everything out. After two second he swallowed it and looked at it's dark black color.   
  
He picked up his phone and dialed Meiling's number. "Lieutenant can you come in here for a minute?" after that he hung up and waited for Meiling to arrive. As he read the files for the Suppi court marshal Meiling lightly knocked on Syaoran's door. Syaoran waved for Meiling to enter and asked her to close the door. He looked up and said   
  
"Sit down Lieutenant. It's ok. I'm not going to eat you." Meiling gave a small smile and sat down on one of the chairs in front of him. Once she had sat down Syaoran picked up his cup and handed to her. She took it and stared at him  
  
"Sir?" Syaoran looked up from his file and said   
  
"Taste it and let me what's wrong?" Meiling looked at him again and then slowly lifted the cup to her mouth. Once she tasted it she quickly covered her mouth and swallowed it.   
  
"Sir, It taste really bad." Syaoran leaned back in his chair and said   
  
"Correct... Now can you tell me why it taste like that?" Meiling gently placed the cup down in front of her and sighed.   
  
"Sir, the person who made the coffee was Colonel Kinomoto... Permission to speck freely, sir?" Syaoran nodded.   
  
"Sir, she made this pot of coffee and to tell you the truth Syaoran it's worst then the one this morning. We ended up have to pour it out. It was so strong we thought it cause a whole in someone's lungs. But when she returned this afternoon to the office she made another pot and this on is ten times as strong as the first one." Syaoran leaned forward and whispered.   
  
"So how is the Colonel now?" Meiling sighed and leaned back in her chair  
  
"Not good. She was about to chew everyone's head off because she said it was too noisy. You don't think she is still mad at what happen yesterday?" Meiling asked thoughtfully. Syaoran shook his head.  
  
"And that's why you guys out there are so quiet right?" Meiling nodded.   
  
"She is one scary Marine." Syaoran chuckled. Meiling then said  
  
"If there is nothing else do you mind if I go back to work? I still have to have the Ye case file ready for her in half an hour." Syaoran chuckled " Go a head.. Dismissed." Meiling stood up and said "Yes, sir." Just as she was about to leave the room Syaoran looked up from the file again and asked.   
  
"Do you know what happened to the magazines at the front?" Meiling winced and said " Sir, I suggest you don't ask.. It's not that good. We had to hide them." Syaoran sighed said "Ok, Lieutenant you can go."  
  
~Same day@ HQ, Law library/3:00pm~  
  
  
  
Sakura sighed as she entered the room. She noticed that she was the only one there so she picked a spot at one of the wooden tables under the glass window and placed her books down. She then pulled out her beeper and clipped on to her waist and headed for the back of the library where they kept records of case law.   
  
She scanned the shelves for the book number she was looking for and picked it up. As she was heading towards her seat her eyes came across something sticking out from one of the old draws. * Sigh... Don't they ever put anything back? * She placed her book down and walked over to the draw. She pulled open the draw and saw the magazines. She picked them up and read the front cover of Stars Now, which read Take a tour of the Navy HQ... Interviews with the prosecutors. * She placed that one behind the next one and read; Hottest show on TV is the Court Marshal of Major Jane Suppi... who really is the killer? Sakura was shocked. She was about to read the cover of the next magazine when she beeper went off. Sakura groaned and use her right hand and lifted up to see whom was. * Sakura we need to talk. Syaoran.... Not until I talk to the admiral again. * She grabbed the magazines and her books and headed back to the bullpen.  
  
Syaoran was about to leave the bullpen when he met with Sakura storming in. He stopped and watched, as she got closer looking angrier with each step. * This is not good. * Once Sakura stopped in front of him she glared and said. " I'll talk to you later.. Take this back to my office." And with that she went to look for Yuki. Syaoran sighed and looked at the pile in his arms. He noticed the magazines she found and then spotted the date. Meiling walked by also and notice the magazines She sighed and looked at Syaoran with her red eyes. " I guess we didn't do such a great job in hiding. But I think I found some thing that the Colonel would like." They started to walk towards Syaoran's office. As he entered he said  
  
"Lieutenant, why don't you run that info by me first. We don't want her to chew your head off for no reason." Meiling grabbed this pad off her desk with a smile.   
  
"That's a great idea. I'll be there in just 4 minutes. I need to get a soda from the machine down stairs." Syaoran chuckled.   
  
"Coffee still no good, huh?"   
  
~Admiral's office/ 3:20pm~  
  
Yuki heard the intercom on his phone go off and turned his head and turned it on. Once he heard that Sakura wanted to see him he turned it off and turned his attention back to the magazine he brought two day ago, which he never got to read.   
  
Sakura enter the room and closed the door behind her. She stood in front of his oak desk and said "Sir." Yuki looked up and from the magazine and said   
  
"Sit down Colonel and tell me what is that you want to see me about." Sakura sat down on one of the chairs and leaned forward crossing her legs. She was silent for a moment. But before she could say anything, Yuki lifted up the magazine he was reading so the cover was visible to Sakura.   
  
"Most interesting thing in her apartment is a Victorian belle? What is that?" Sakura blinked and said   
  
"It's a glass doll which has....never mind " Yuki nodded.   
  
" Can strip a H and K in 13 seconds blind folded. I didn't know that. Very good colonel." Sakura sighed and said  
  
"That's just it... I didn't even tell them anything..." Yuki placed the magazine back down and said   
  
"Well Colonel that is problem. The more you hind from them, the more they want to know about you." Yuki pushed his glasses up his nose.   
  
"Eric Aiko has given them a turn of his office... And they have seen your office so why don't you just talk to them. I'm sure the Commander Li wouldn't mind." Sakura sat straighter and leaned forward and said   
  
"Sir, This is a court marshal and we take it very seriously.. Let Aiko do what he wants." Yuki sighed.   
  
"Colonel sometimes bending the rules at certain points to gain the truth might not hurt. Think about it Colonel and I must say; you and the Commander have done a pretty good job so far. Keep up the great work." Sakura stood up and stood at attention.   
  
"Thank you, Sir." Yuki picked up the magazine and started to read it. Sakura turned and left the room.  
  
~Sakura's office/4:39pm~  
  
Sakura was busy typing on her computer when there was knock on the door. Without looking up she said " Enter" The sound of footsteps followed by the closing of her office door caused her to stop and look at.   
  
"Syaoran, Lieutenant Li, what are you doing here? It's almost time for you guys to leave." Meiling was about to open her mouth and say something when Syaoran chuckled and said   
  
"Lieutenant you don't have to ask. She is not going to tell." Meiling stared at him bewildered and asked. "How did you know what I was going to ask?" Syaoran smiled and said, "Because everyone at this office is dieing to know and she has not said a word about it. So you don't have to waste your breath. Now what we have that cleared up would you like to tell the Colonel what you gave learned?" Syaoran said sitting down on one of the chairs. Meiling sat down and cleared her throat.   
  
"Well ma'am, I heard from a friend of mine that had once served with Major Jane and said that Jane had once hit this girl for taking to her boyfriend aboard the SS SO." Sakura turned her and chair and listened.   
  
"So what Lieutenant? This person could have said something or done something that she didn't like." Meiling looked at Sakura and said   
  
"Ma'am I don't mean just a slap in the face and the cheek is red for a couple of hours. I mean really hit her. So bad that the Petty Officer had to leave the curse and go the hospital." Sakura was silent and minute and then said   
  
"That means that there could be something wrong with her mentally. If that is true then we could win this case. And if that is also the case then there must have been other times where she had lost control of her temper." Said Sakura with a smile on her face. Syaoran nodded.   
  
"Now all we need is to find a way to track down these people. We need help." Said Syaoran thoughtfully. Meiling leaned forward in her chair.  
  
"I know a way... and Colonel since we know each other you can call me Meiling." Sakura smiled and nodded. "All right Meiling.... And I think I know what is is.... Syaoran can you call the TV station and make an appointment for me to show up." Syaoran nodded and said "Sure."  
  
~One week later(beginning of December), Courtroom/2:00pm~  
  
Eric sat down and waited for Sakura or Syaoran to say anything. After a few minutes Sakura stood up and looked at Jane sitting at the witness stand. Sakura cleared her throat and then said   
  
"Major Jane Suppi, How did you feel when you saw your husband hug Missy?" Eric leaned forward and said, "What does this have to do with the case?" The judge turned his chair and looked at Sakura, who looked back at him.   
  
"Your Honor, this goes to the witness state of mind at the time." The judge nodded.   
  
"Go on." Sakura turned towards Jane and repeated her question again.   
  
"My feeling were mixed. I guess I was angry." Sakura nodded looking at the white tile floor.   
  
"Angry, where you angry enough to take a the pipe you had in the car and swing it at Missy?" Jane looked Sakura straight in the eye and said in a creaked tone.   
  
"I'm sorry that Missy is die but I didn't hit her."   
  
"What about the time in before you were married. you hit a Petty Officer aboard the SS SO who was talking to your boyfriend. Did you hit her then?" Eric shot up and said "Your honor she as badgering the witness." The judge looked at Sakura and said   
  
"He is correct. I suggest you watch your line of questioning." Sakura nodded.   
  
"Understood," Sakura turned looked at Jane whose eyes where glossy. "What happened, Major?" Jane looked at Sakura and said   
  
"It was a mistake. I didn't mean to hit the Petty Officer. She was pestering my boyfriend so I tried to tell her to stop and I anciently hit her." Sakura nodded and pitted up the pipe on her table."   
  
"It was an accident... So when you saw your husband talk to Missy that night; you walked out of the car to stop them you accidentay took the pipe and swung it at her?" Tears started to fall from Jane's eyes and as she wiped them away said.   
  
"No that's not what happen... I didn't hit her. " Sakura looked at her and said   
  
"But you did hit her. Again and Again..." Jane narrowed her eyes and then said in a harsh tone. "If she had not had an affair with him I wouldn't need too." Sakura backed away from the witness stand and looked at the judge. "No more questions."   
  
~Five days before Christmas, Sakura's office/6:00pm~  
  
"No, I told you... I'm not meeting you... That last time you didn't even show up. Good Bye." There was a click on the other end and Sakura set the phone down. She ran her hand through her hair and closed her eyes, resting her elbows in the desk.   
  
There was a knock on the door and Sakura lifted her head up to see Syaoran standing there with his dark blue navy coat on and his cover in his hand. His amber eyes gave off a worried orb as he looked at her. Sakura gave a weak smile. She sat up in her chair.   
  
"Hey, what are you still doing here?" asked Sakura looking at his shadowy figure in the doorway. He smiled and said.   
  
"Everyone is down at the bar. You ready?" asked Syaoran still leaning against the doorway. Sakura cleared her throat and said picking up one of the files.   
  
" Why don't you go with out me.. I have some work to do." Syaoran walked into the office and sat down. He placed his cover on his knee and then said.   
  
"What's wrong? I thought you were looking forward to going to the bar with us. Besides how often would the admiral treat us?" Sakura grabbed the next file off her inbox and flipped it open.   
  
"Nothing's wrong..." She sighed. " I just have some notes to write up before I go interview Captain Arrow... Syaoran just go,, They are waiting for you.... Trust me I'm alright." Syaoran sighed knowing that he wouldn't be able to convince her.   
  
"Ok. But don't stay here too long." Sakura looked at him on last time and waved good-bye.  
  
~MoonLiting Bar/6:30pm~  
  
Syaoran removed his cover as he entered the bar. There were a few people here and there. Syaoran unbuttoned his coat and he walked towards the booth at the corner where his co-workers sat. He smiled got near them. The admiral along with Meiling was drinking beer when he noticed two other glasses in the table.   
  
"Commander, thank you for joining up." Said Yuki Syaoran removed his jacket and rested on the coat rake next to him. Meiling moved over some so Syaoran could sit down.   
  
" Where you guys sitting here for long?" asked Syaoran as he took a sip of his beer.   
  
"Not for long, sir." Came a voice. Syaoran his head and found Eriol and Tomoyo standing there. Syaoran smile.   
  
"Hey... when did you get back?" he asked as Eriol sat down on a chair with Tomoyo sitting next to the Yuki. They took a sip of their drinks before Eriol said.   
  
"We got back three hours again and thought we should get a drink. But we will head back to HQ three days before Christmas thanks to the Admiral." Tomoyo and Eriol looked at Yuki who just smiled.   
  
"Well I'll be glad when they come back sir." Said Meiling picking some chips out of the wooden bowl in the table.   
  
"Why is that Lieutenant Li?" asked Yuki. Meiling swallowed and said   
  
" During Major Jane Suppi's court marshal I was going crazy so many files and having to take messages for the Colonel. I'm better at just doing administration work. How do you handle your paper work along with helping the Colonel, Lieutenant Tomoyo?" Tomoyo smiled and said   
  
"By getting enough sleep and not drinking her coffee because then you'll need to use the bathroom and by the time you get back she'll ask you where her things are and you'll have a hard time looking for them in her office. But thanks to you Lieutenant Li, she won the case." Meiling smiled.   
  
"Thanks and you can call me Meiling... Talking about the Colonel where is she Commander?" Syaoran took a sip of his drink as everyone turned to wait for his answer.   
  
"The Colonel said that she had some thing important to do at the office.. So she is not coming down." Tomoyo sighed and said, " I hope she's ok." Syaoran glanced at Tomoyo * I hope she is... *  
  
~Later that Night, Sakura's apartment/10:30pm~  
  
The doorbell rang for the fourth time that night. Soon it stop and Syaoran's voice could be heard through the door. " SAKURA ARE YOU THERE? OPEN UP." Sakura removed her self from the sofa and walked to her front door. She unlocked the door and found Syaoran wearing his winter coat and jeans standing there out of breath from shouting. She looked at him and said "Come on in." her tone a bit shaky. Syaoran entered the apartment with out saying a word and closed the door behind him.  
  
Once the door was close the whole room was dark. Not a single light was on. The only light in the apartment, which allowed Syaoran to make out where Sakura was, came for the streetlamp. Sakura was sitting at the window looking out into the darkness. Syaoran removed his coat showing off a black sweater and placed it on the sofa. He ran his hand through his hair and walked towards Sakura in a light shirt and pink pajama pants.   
  
There was silence through out the room. Finally after a while Syaoran said also looking out the window.   
  
"Are you alright? I called the office and you were not there. Then I called your call and home but you never picked up." Sakura was silent. Her eyes glued to the dark sky.   
  
"I thought I was...." Sakura whispered. Syaoran sat down on the bench under the window.   
  
"What are you talking about?" He said looking at her profile.   
  
"I should have met him.. I should have listen .... Why was I so stupid?" Syaoran sat closer and looked at her. Tears slowly made its way down her cheek. She sniffed and continued to look outside.   
  
"I got a call not soon after you left from the hospital. Eric Aiko is die.... He was shot... and by the time he got to the ER he was die... He called a few hours ago telling me to me to meet him... I never went.... I know there was something he wanted to talk about.. Like the time when I met him outside HQ and he said that he wanted to talk..." Syaoran was silent watching Sakura. She pulled her legs up to her chest and rested her arms against them as more tears made its way down her face.   
  
"It's ok... there was no way you would have known that someone was going to kill him.. Sakura..." When she finally broke down and started to sob Syaoran moved closer and wrapped his arms around her into a hug.   
  
"It's all my fault.... If I was just willing to listen to him none of this would have happen." She said between tears.   
  
"It's ok.. Everything going to be all right because I'm here with you..." Syaoran then started to rock her gently in his arms as she cried.   
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
AN~ There you have it part 5 ... I hope you guys liked it... Please don't forget to review.... Syaoran's story will appear shortly and more s&s to come to stay tone. Once again thanks for the reviews and ideas. Need 5 reviews to post next part so until then bye. 


	6. Twins

Here you have part 6 of A Tangled Web. Enjoy and thanks for all the reviews and ideas.   
  
Note: Time has past and it is now one day before Christmas Eve  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"talk  
  
*thoughts  
  
~setting/time  
  
^flashback  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The light that was release from Syaoran's desk lamp allowed him to close the book and slip into his desk. He took on last looked at the book and placed in the draw. After that he reached for an envelope on his desk and pulled out the letter. His amber eyes scanned the letter. Ten minutes later he folded back up and placed it back in to the envelope and then slipped in to the draw and closed it.   
  
Ten minutes later his cell phone went off and he turned it. But not before noticing whom the caller was. Afterward he turned off the lamp and grabbed his coat and headed out the door.  
  
A Tangled Web  
  
Part 6 (twins)   
  
Sakura walked by Syaoran's office and noticed that he was reading his file and that the salad he had on his desk had not been touch. She walked towards his door and knocked lightly.   
  
"Hey, Sailor..." Syaoran looked up and gave a weak smile. Sakura entered and sat down on one of his chairs. Syaoran continued to read the file in his hand. Sakura cleared her throat and said   
  
"What's new?" Syaoran didn't answer. She sighed and stared at him.   
  
"Syaoran if you don't answer me soon I'm going to think something is wrong and drag you to the ER..." Syaoran looked at and Sakura draw in a sharp breath.   
  
"Commander you don't look alright? What's with the bag under your eyes and you have not touch your lunch." Syaoran sighed closed his eyes.  
  
"Nothing, just been busy with the file at hand.... I just want to tie up some lose ends. Nothing to worry about. How about you, are you alright?" Sakura nodded and leaned back in her seat.   
  
"Yeah, I'm good. I mean every now and then Eric comes to mind but I don't feel so bad. I never got to thank you for being there for me." Syaoran smiled.  
  
"It's nothing.... That's what friends are for. You better get to work before the admiral comes out and sees that you are not doing anything." Sakura chuckled and headed for the door.   
  
"You're talking about yourself, sailor.." then she exited her room. As she walked pass his glass window covered by the white blinds she sighed. * I wish I knew what was wrong *   
  
~Outside Lunch area/ 1:34pm~  
  
Sakura removed her burger from paper bag and then took a sip from her soda. The weather was nice so she decided to eat outside by herself. Sakura was reading a magazine when she saw someone's shadow on the article she was reading. She looked at the person through her sunglasses and smiled.   
  
"Lieutenant Li, What can I do for you?" Meiling stood there with her cover on and her Navy coat buttoned up since the temperature was dropping but it didn't stop Sakura from enjoying a day in the sun.   
  
"Can we talk?" Meiling asked Sakura nodded her head and offered a sit to Meiling next to her. Sakura closed the magazine and moved her things aside.   
  
"Sure... you don't mind if we talk out here right?" Meiling shook her head.   
  
"No, It's fine. I'm just glad that you're willing to listen to me." Sakura patted Meiling hands, which was on the table. Sakura wiped her mouth and said   
  
"I also have time for you. We're friends.. Now tell me what's wrong." Meiling sighed and then took a deep breath. It's about Commander Li, ma'am" Sakura took a deep breath and said   
  
"What about the Commander?" Meiling sighed once more and then said   
  
"I think something is wrong with him. I mean I saw him and lately he has been spacing out. Thank god he does not have to be in court... But still.... Do you ma'am know what is wrong with him?" Sakura throw her burger back into the paper bag and closed it and then took a sip of her soda.   
  
"I wish I knew Lieutenant. I just saw him not to long ago and I might have so say that he has been acting weird. And for the last couple of days he sometimes called me Suki...." Meiling's eyes widen. * Oh my god. Could it be that he knows what really happen to Suki. *   
  
"Lieutenant.... Is there something wrong? You spaced out for a minute or so." Sakura asked in a concern tone. Meiling gave a weak smile.  
  
"No I was just thinking... It's nothing. Well Ma'am Thanks for your help. I better get inside before the admiral comes and looks for me." Sakura nodded and then turned her attention back to reading her magazine but not before thinking about what Meiling said.  
  
~Later that night, Syaoran's living room/7:34pm~  
  
The rain that was falling outside hit the window of Syaoran window. Syaoran was sitting on his gray sofa with his guitar in his lap. He was playing a few chores when he stopped and listen the rain. The lamp that glowed in the dark apartment, gave an outline of Syaoran gun sitting on the coffee table. He looked at it and then played a few more chores and then set the guitar down next to him. With a deep breathe he reached for the gun and entered the clip in to it. Once he was sure that everything was in place he stood up and walked over to his desk and stared at the photo of him and his family. His thoughts were broken by the sound of someone knocking.   
  
He went over to open the door and find Sakura standing there. She was wearing her marine issued raincoat and had a soak umbrella in her hand. She looked at him with her green eyes and said, "Can I come in?" Syaoran nodded and opened the door wider. She noticed that he had the apartment fixed and had only his lamp on. With the help of Syaoran she removed her coat and place her umbrella in the bucket by the door. She silently walked in to the room and said   
  
"It looks like you got the placed fixed up... not bad." Syaoran ran his hands through his hair and said   
  
"Thanks, I'm sure you don't come here just to see my apartment." Sakura leaned against the counter and said with her arms across her chest, " I just wanted to make sure that you were alright. Everyone at work is worried about you..." Sakura walked over to his pitcher and poured herself a glass of water. * Ok, maybe not everyone but I am... I don't think I'd be able to sleep tonight. * Syaoran nodded and walked over to the coffee table and picked up the gun and was going to slip into his jacket but Sakura who was once again leaning against the counter could make out what Syaoran was doing.   
  
"Where are you going?" asked Sakura pulling her glass down and walking towards him in the living room.   
  
"Just out for a walk.. No where special." Sakura wanted to scream. She walked up to him and placed her hand in his jacket pocket pulled out the gun.   
  
"You go for a walk with a gun in your pocket? Come on Syaoran how stupid do you think I am?" Syaoran didn't answer he just stared at her. He was about the take it from her when she stuck in to her sweater knowing that he wouldn't touch her. Syaoran groaned and sat plopped down on the sofa.   
  
Sakura sat down next to him. She looked at him and gave a warm smile.   
  
"Does this have anything to do with what happen three days ago with Eric? If it does then I'm sorry." Syaoran shook his head staring at the wooden floor.   
  
"No, Sakura. Nothing to do with Eric. Nothing...." Sakura sighed still looking at him.   
  
" Then what Syaoran? I want to know.. I want to help. Do you know what's it's like to just sit around and wait for someone to help you." Her voice creaked a bit. Sakura waited for him to answer but got nothing. "It feels like crap. Syaoran I want to help. I don't want to sit on the side and watch, doing nothing. You help me with my emotional roller coast; why can't I help you?" Her gaze followed him as he walked over to the window by his desk and stared at in to the rain. They were silent once again and then Sakura said   
  
"You got me to trust you then why don't you trust me.. Syaoran, please" said Sakura her gaze soften. Syaoran walked over to his desk and pulled out a textbook. He opened it to a spot in book where he kept a photo. He removed the photo from the book and walked back to the sofa with it.  
  
He then handed to her and glanced at her telling her to look at the photo. The photo was taken 4 years ago. One year before he met up with Sakura again. It was outside at a near by bar. Syaoran had his arm wrapped around a girl at the age of 22. She was older then Syaoran by one year. The girl in the photo look like Sakura, the only different was that her hair was blond and it was tied in to a bun and had blue eyes and the uniform she was wearing was issued by the air force.   
  
Sakura stared at the photo. Making sure she was sure of what she saw. She then looked at Syaoran. "She looks just like me. That is so scary...." Syaoran took the photo from her and stared at the photo himself. After a few minutes he said  
  
"But you two are really different. Like the sun and moon." Sakura leaned over to get another look at the picture  
  
"Who was she?" asked Sakura  
  
"She was in the Air Force. Her name is Suki Boa."   
  
^Okiniwa, Japan 5 yrs ago; Air base/noon^  
  
Syaoran removed his helmet after jumping down the last flight of stairs from the F-2000. He turned and found a girl about his age with blond hair and light blue as staring at him sparkling. Her helmet was under one arm and her blond hair was a bit frizzy. She smiled as they walked together towards the briefing room.   
  
"Nice flying there, Lieutenant Commander Li." Said Suki as pulled the door open. Syaoran smiled.   
  
"Not bad yourself...Major Boa." He said reading her nametag. She smiled and turned towards the side so an officer could pass. Once they got the briefing room Syaoran stopped and said   
  
"Would you like to get some coffee with me?" Suki thought about it and said with a smile and said " It depends..." Syaoran gave a smirk.   
  
"What do you mean?" asked Syaoran leaning against the wall. Suki smiled.   
  
"Only if you allow me to refuel from you at 120,000 ft." Syaoran extended his hand.  
  
"It's a deal Major. Now how about that coffee and maybe something to eat." Suki laughed at the last statement and they walked to the galley.  
  
"Eat here? I don't think so... How about at the Inn outside the base? The food here is really bad. It's worst the navy." She said as she was pouring herself a cup of coffee. Syaoran glanced at her as he was adding cream to his cup. He asked in amusement.   
  
"It's really worst then the Navy? Then in that case I guess I should eat the stuff they serve us the SS Princess." Suki turned and looked at him as she placed sugar in to her coffee.   
  
"Ahh... A navy pilot. I must watch out because I was told they have big heads." Suki said with a smile.  
  
~Syaoran's place/8:00pm~  
  
"After that we started to date and while we started to date I just transferred to the Navy HQ back in Tomeoda." Sakura nodded She removed the gun from her sweater and removed the clip. She then placed the gun and the clip separate on the table. Syaoran just stared at it.   
  
"Then what happened?" Sakura asked looking at him as he walked to the window and looked out as the rain lighten up.   
  
"Then 3 month later I was sent with Eriol to investigate a murder on the Air Base in Okiniwa."  
  
^Air base in Okiniwa/7:00pm^   
  
"Eriol. You have everything?" asked Syaoran as he grabbed his cover as he parked the car in the parking lot. Eriol looked up and said in a bored tone. " Yes, sir"   
  
Syaoran was about to get out of the car when he turned and looked at him.   
  
"Why so glum? Oh I see you have a date don't you with that girl that came up to the HQ last week right?" Eriol nodded.   
  
"I cancelled on her twice... and now this." Syaoran patted his shoulder  
  
"She'll understand. Besides it would cause your next date to be worth more. Come let get going. That way you can maybe get home in time." After that they got out of the car and towards the die body, which was from the runway.  
  
A man in his mid 30s in a tie, shirt and black pants greeted them. His ID hung from his coat collar He was drinking from his water bottle when they got there." Syaoran showed him his ID and introduced Eriol and they started talking.   
  
"Mr. Woshika, where did you find the body?" asked Eriol walking up the body, which was placed in a gray bag. Syaoran meanwhile clipped his ID on and then was ready to see the body himself. Mr. Woshika took a clipboard from a near by officer and looked at it.   
  
"Lieutenant Commander Suki Boa." Right at that name Syaoran's fingers froze at the zipper. * Please god, Let it be a girl with the same name and rank as her. * Syaoran opened his eyes taking a breath as he unzipped the bag. Syaoran drew in a breathe when he saw the body. There laid Suki Boa, her white uniform was covered on her blood and her blond hair was lose and framed her pale face.   
  
"Sir, are you alright?" asked Eriol a few minutes later. Syaoran zipped up the bag and said   
  
"Yeah, so Lieutenant... Who should be go after today?" as Eriol was about to answer when Woshika said.   
  
"Let me remain you that I found the body therefore, I get to know any info that you have pick up.." Syaoran sighed and nodded.   
  
"Let's go Lieutenant." With that all three of them headed for main build of the air base.  
  
^~Major Nagano's office/10am~^  
  
"You and Major Boa where standing watch before she was out for leave for the night right?" asked Syaoran as he saw across from the young man who was the same age as Suki.  
  
"We where standing in the watch tower. We talked about the job and that was it. After that she signed out at 11:30pm last night." Woshika damped the ashes of his cigarette into the ashtray sitting on the desk.  
  
"Do you have feelings for Major Boa?" Nagano shook his head.   
  
"No but I did ask her to dinner once and she rejected. Come to think of it she rejected all the guy here on the base. I remember one time when she told me that she thought that someone was stalking her. But after a while she never said anything about it again." Syaoran leaned forward and said   
  
" When was this?" Nagano thought about it and then said   
  
"She told me three weeks ago... when we were standing watch." Nagano said run his hand through his hair.   
  
"Thank you Major." Said Syaoran.  
  
~~  
  
"Commander what do you think?" asked Eriol as they were in the galley. Syaoran took a sip of his coffee. He looked up and let his eyes scan the room. He then notice that Major Nagano was not there. He also spotted Suki and Nagano's Commanding Officer getting his lunch. Syaoran then looked at Eriol and asked in a low voice.  
  
"Where is Major Nagano?" Eriol flipped through the pages of his planner and then ran his finger down the list and then said   
  
"He went out for lunch... At a diner two blocks from the base." Syaoran then tool one last sip of his drink and stood up, grabbing his coat and said as he was leaving the table.   
  
"I'm going to the diner... I'll see you." Then headed for the door. Eriol gulped down his cup of coffee and rushed out the door after Syaoran. Once they were in the hallway Eriol said   
  
"Sir, don't you think it would be better if we wait until he returns to question him?" Syaoran while slipped his coat on said   
  
"I have to get to him. He might be getting away.... I'll be back.. I didn't get a chance to interview their commanding officer for that night. Can you do that for me?" Eriol nodded reluctantly. Then Syaoran nodded and then headed towards the diner.   
  
~~  
  
Syaoran entered the diner and spotted Commander Nagano sitting at the counter. He walked over and sat down. Nagano glanced at Syaoran out of the corner of his eyes and took a sip of his coffee. After a few minutes Nagano said  
  
"Commander do you know who else was with you that night on the watch tower?" Nagano looked at Syaoran and said  
  
"Our Commanding Officer. But half way through the watch he left. He didn't come back until Major Boa's shift was over. When he found out that she had left and was heading off the base until morning he sent me to go after her. I swear when I ran after her she was fine."   
  
"But something did happen last night which I thought was weird, sir." Nagano took a sip of his coffee.   
  
"What is it?" asked Syaoran.   
  
"Well the blue lights on the run way usually don't turn on until 11:45pm, which is 15 minutes after Major Boa leaves her post. But yesterday it turned on just as Major Boa left which was 11:30pm... I mean I checked the clock and the clock on the wall along with everyone one the tower with me and with Major Boa and all there watches said 11:30." Syaoran stared at the picture of a cow in front of him and nodded. Then  
  
Syaoran turned to leave. Just as he was about to leave Nagano handed him a white envelope.   
  
"What is this?" asked Syaoran. Nagano cleared his throat.   
  
"Boa told me to give this to the our CO when I returned to the tower but when I got back he was not there. I thought maybe you would like to read this...."   
  
~Syaoran's Livingroom/9:00pm~  
  
  
  
Sakura sat there not sure what to say. The rain had stopped so the only sound that was heard was the clock ticking. Syaoran then reached over the coffee and took his gun. He placed the clip back into the gun and headed towards the door placing the gun into his pocket.. Sakura stood up and followed him.   
  
"Where are you going?" asked Sakura as her green eyes bored in to him. He looked at her and said   
  
"I have to go out. I have something to take of. So are you staying in or do you want me to lock you out?" Sakura followed him towards the elevator and said   
  
"So what happen next?" asked Sakura as they rode down. Syaoran stood there while saying   
  
"Nothing happened... You wanted to know about Suki so I told you." Sakura wanted to ring him neck but counted to five and said as they neared the door and said   
  
"You can't just leave me hanging here." Syaoran looked back at her and then out the door. As he headed out the door towards his car Sakura followed him. When they were both in the car Syaoran sighed.   
  
"I don't want to get you into anymore trouble you should just go back. " Sakura turned in the seat and looked at him.  
  
"I've already listened to your story. I've gotten my hair wet already you might as well tell me what the heck is going on." Sakura stared at him waiting for him answer.   
  
"And do you think, killing this guy will solve your problem? During the whole story I've noticed the way you acted. You don't think Major Nagano was really killer. He was just being used."  
  
"Even if he was not killer, it didn't really matter because the next day he was murdered. The only people left are Saki's commanding officer and the person in charge of investigation, Mr. Woshika." Said Syaoran as it started to rain. Sakura looked at his profile and listened to the rainfall.   
  
"But that does not help us. Suki was murder on air force grounds run way and her CO did not return to the tower until a few minutes after she hand left her post. Therefore, the CO could not have been the killer because major Nagano was sent to go after her. Mr. Woshika as the only one and as you said before he was assigned to the air force." She said in a rush. Syaoran chuckled and said "It took you only 2 hours to figure who the murder was. While it took me 4 years to. But the evidence that I have can't be used in court. But if you like I can show you. I left it upstairs. I found it in her lock box." Syaoran said turning to face her. Sakura nodded.   
  
"OK. Then lets go." Sakura turned and exited the car. She stopped out into the rain. When she didn't hear Syaoran's side of the car slam shut she turned and towards that he was still sitting there.   
  
He looked at her through the window and saluted her one last time. "Syaoran what the hell are you doing?" Sakura shouted over the sound of the rain. She ran towards Syaoran side, soaked to the bone because the rain started to pour, waiting for his answer Syaoran amber eyes glanced at her one last time and then he speeded away. Sakura watched as Syaoran's car disappeared in to the night. She cursed under her breath and ran her hands through her soaking amber hair. * Damn you, Syaoran. You are going to get yourself in hell this way and what am I to tell the Admiral tomorrow? I've got to find a way to find Suki's killer and stop him from blowing some sailor's brains out. * Sakura paced around in the rain getting soaked by the minute. After a few minutes she ran under the cover of the side entrance and pulled out her cell and dialed a number she knew by heart.   
  
"Hello, Tomoyo... good you still there. Is Eriol there?.... He is; great. I'll be there in 16 minutes don't move I need your help." Sakura placed her cell back in her pocket and started to run her car. * Syaoran, don't do anything stupid until I get there. Please   
  
god. *  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
AN~ There you have it... Part 6 of A tangled Web. I hope you guys liked it and that it was not too sad. If you have stuff that you don't understand please leave it in the review and I'll try to answer it in the next part. Well once again thanks for all your ideas and reviews. Need 5 more to continue so until then bye. 


	7. Not the same

Here you go.... Part 7 of A tangled Web... Enjoy!   
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"talk  
  
~thoughts  
  
*Setting/time  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++\  
  
RECAP:  
  
  
  
Sakura looked at Syaoran and said " So if Suki's Commanding Officer was with them and Nagano was murder then the only one left is Woshika." Syaoran chuckled. "What only took you 2 hours to figure out, took me 4 years."   
  
Syaoran turned in his seat in the car and watched as the rain started to fall. " I have something that she had in her lock box that might work but can't be used in court. It's upstairs you want go and look at it?" Sakura nodded   
  
Sakura turned and then exited the car and Syaoran turned and was ready exit. When Sakura didn't hear Syaoran's side of the car slam shut she turned and shouted over the pouring rain.   
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Syaoran saluted Sakura one last time and speeded a way. Sakura stared as the car disappeared. Afterward she paced around in the rain thinking. A few minutes later Sakura pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number that she knew by heart.  
  
"Hello, Tomoyo...you still there. Is Eriol is there? He is..... ok tell him not to move I'll be there is 16 minutes." Sakura then placed the phone back into her pocket and ran to her car. *Syaoran don't do anything stupid. Please, god. *  
  
A Tangled Web  
  
Part 7 ( Not the same)  
  
Eriol was walking out of the coffee room and into very empty bullpen. He noticed that Meiling's things were still here. He walked back into the kitchen and poured another cup of coffee for her. Tomoyo was sitting her desk writing something into a file. As Eriol exited the coffee room in his hand were three steaming mugs of coffee. He walked pass their desk and placed a cup down.   
  
As he walked pass Tomoyo's desk he stopped and said, "So when is the colonel coming in?" Tomoyo gave a small smile and took the mug. She took a sip from it and then said, " She said that she would be in 16 minutes. She has 5 more minutes" Tomoyo glanced at the clock on the wall." Eriol placed his cup down on her table and pulled over a rolling chair from the desk behind them. He sat down on it and picked up his cup again.   
  
"You don't think anything is wrong right?" asked Tomoyo looking down at the file again.  
  
"Tomoyo it's 10 something at night? If there was nothing wrong why would she want us to stay here? " Tomoyo shrugged and leaned back in her chair.   
  
"But lately the commander and the colonel have been acting pretty weird. It's been 2 days and the Commander has not really said anything to the Colonel and they are always talking, even if they are fighting like cats and dogs." Tomoyo took a sip from her cup and turned to her right.   
  
"Where is Lieutenant Li" asked Eriol also leaning back in his chair. Tomoyo sighed and said "She was about to leave but when the Colonel called 9 minutes ago she decided to stay. The last I saw she went to the bathroom." Eriol nodded and leaned forward and said with a smirk on his face.   
  
"I'm hungry. You got anything to eat." Tomoyo smiled and rolled over to the left side of the desk saying " Shame on you Lieutenant, you know the rules about eating in the bullpen." Eriol smirked and with a sparkle in his eye said.   
  
"Well I do have 3 minutes before the Colonel shows up. So you don't say anything I will not."   
  
~Hallway/10:12pm~  
  
Sakura exited the elevator with a soaking outfit. She had tried to dry of with an extra towel in her car in the parking out at HQ and in the car with the heat on. But since she was so soaked that the clothes stuck to her body it made little improvement.  
  
As she exited the elevator and was making a right towards the office she noticed Meiling coming out of the bathroom. Meiling looked at Sakura and walked up to her. As they made their way towards the bullpen Meiling was silent she glance at Sakura and pulled open the door for her. "Thank you, Meiling, I know about Suki. Syaoran told me about her." Meiling nodded and with a sigh of relief said, " That's good. Ma'am what are you doing here so late?"   
  
"I need some help and to help Syaoran from making a stupid mistake and come to think of it I'm glad you are here." Meiling smiled and headed towards her desk.  
  
Sakura walked in to the bullpen and noticed Eriol and Tomoyo sitting waiting for her. Sakura walked up to them and said   
  
"Lieutenant you think you can help me?" asked Sakura walking towards her office and sitting down at her desk. Eriol got up from his chair and walked into her office. He noticed that Sakura was soaked and said then returned his gaze towards her face and said   
  
"What is that you would like me to help you with?" Sakura started typing on her computer trying to access into a database.   
  
"God damn, what is wrong with this thing." Mumbled Sakura Eriol step into her office and cleared his throat.   
  
"Ma'am, is there something I can help you with?" Sakura sighed and gave a weak smile.   
  
"Sorry about that.... Can you enter into the database of the officers at Okinawa Air force 4 years ago? I want to check out someone profile." Sakura got out of her chair and headed out in the bullpen with Eriol heading towards his desk in front of the Admiral's office.   
  
Tomoyo walked by and headed Sakura a cup of coffee. Sakura with cold hands took a cup and said, "Thank you Tomoyo." Tomoyo was about to turn and leave when she said  
  
"You're all wet... would you like me to get your spare uniform for you?" Sakura placed the cup down and then said   
  
"I took my uniform to wash so I don't have another one. But it's ok..."  
  
"You sure because I have an extra one in my locker. It might not fit length wise. But I'm sure.......you know." Tomoyo gave a little blush. Sakura gave a giggle and said   
  
"Tomoyo I'm fine...." She then turned her attention back to Eriol who was now in the database but was waiting for some of the pictures to download. Sakura leaned against the wall and said   
  
"How come you never told me that I looked like Major Suki Boa?" Eriol turned his head.   
  
"Oh, well the commander seem like he never wanted to talk about so I never brought it up." Then came Meiling's voice.   
  
"The commander never wanted to bring it up because he didn't want you to think that he was comparing you to her. She was more fun." Sakura turned and looked at her weirdly.   
  
"Oh I'm sorry ma'am. I don't mean to sound rude. It's not that you're not fun... It's just... well I guess you were more squared away." Meiling said nervously. Sakura gave a smirk and said   
  
"It's alright Meiling I understand. So tell me what Major Boa like. You met her didn't you." Meiling leaned against one of the near bye desk and said   
  
"Once, with the commander when they were at the Navy academy and I showed them around." Sakura gave a nodded and then turned her attention back to Eriol.   
  
"You got it." Eriol smiled and said   
  
"Yeah, what is it that you want to know?"  
  
~Docking area/10:46pm~  
  
Syaoran checked his watch, which read 10:47pm. He then returned his gaze towards the people exiting the ship. As the last person was near the plank Syaoran sat up and exited his car. He took a deep breath and placed his hand into his pocket making sure that gun was still there.  
  
A few minutes later an officer started to walk down the plank and on to the grounds. He waved to one of the officers and continued his journey towards the base. Syaoran walked up to him and they both stopped. Syaoran eyes met his blue ones and they both stared at each other.   
  
"Well, I guess the meeting with Admiral Shi is not real." Said the guy. Syaoran starred at him and then said  
  
"There was never a meeting. Colonel Yaiki, how have you been?" asked Syaoran walking closer. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a white envelope and handed to Yaiki.   
  
"What is this?" he flipped the envelope back and front looking for a name. Syaoran shifted his weight from one foot to other.   
  
"Read it Colonel.... I found it in Major Suki Boa's lock box with a bunch of letters I've written to her." Yaiki gave Syaoran one last look before reading the letter. After Yaiki read it he gave Syaoran a bewildered looked.   
  
"What does this have to do with me? It sounded like this was meant of Major Nagano." He said placing the letter back into the envelope. Syaoran took another step toward.   
  
"But she wrote 'people that will serve under you' and you are the only one. Major Nagano was only the fall guy because you sent him after her when you saw her leave the base. That was why you didn't return from your break until after she left. You had to make she was leaving the base or else someone would have see you if you killed her somewhere on the base." They were both silent and then Syaoran said  
  
"And in order to make sure that Nagano got to her and saw that she was alive you set all the clocks along with everyone else 15 minutes early. So when Nagano can back you could have left one last time and kill Major Boa and still look like you returned a few minutes after she left. But you forgot all about the blue runway lights... They are automatic so no matter what time it was and people's watches where wrong they will still turn on at 11:45 pm.   
  
Yaiki looked at the envelope and when he looked up once again he found Syaoran with a gun pointed at his chest. Syaoran's eyes darted around his face trying to look for an answer but got nothing.  
  
"You know that letter is going to work in court." Syaoran eyes narrowed while Yaiki just looked at him.  
  
"I know and I never planed on going to court." Just as Syaoran was about to pulled the trigger someone shouted   
  
"Syaoran, stop!" Both men looked up and noticed a women running out from the mist. Yaiki eyes widen as the figure wear and navy uniform approached them. Yaki started to back away towards the edge of the dock, saying, "Boa, I didn't mean to kill you. I'm so sorry." Just as he was about to fall Syaoran grabbed his arm and pulled his back up.   
  
"You alright Colonel?" asked Syaoran placing the gun back into his pocket and kneeling down next to him. The girl on the Navy uniform finally reached them. She looked at both men and took a deep breath.  
  
"Syaoran, you alright?" Syaoran looked up and Sakura and nodded. All three of them were silent. A few minutes later Meiling arrived with people from the ship ready to arrest Yaiki. As Yaiki was being taken away Meiling turned towards Syaoran and smiled  
  
"I'm glad you're alright. With the tape that Commander Li has I'm sure we'll be able to get him." She looked at Sakura one more time and took the tape recorder that Syaoran had hidden in his pocket.   
  
"I'm glad that that is over with. How did you find me?" Said Syaoran when Meiling and all the other people had left. Sakura gently tapped her foot against the cement ground.   
  
"Had a little help ... Syaoran if I had not arrived when I did, would you have killed him?" Syaoran walked over to her and looked out into the mist. He shrugged and then said   
  
"I might have. I think I would have. Suki's death like your brother has always been something that I carry around since I found out she was die." He turned and looked at her. She turned and smiled.  
  
"I know what you mean.... But I'm glad you didn't." she whispered as they stood closer together. Slowly Syaoran lowered his head and closed his eyes. Sakura did the same thing and soon their lips met each other. The kiss was filled with longing and hope. After a few seconds they pulled apart. As they were catching their breathe Syaoran eyes soften. Sakura just looked into his amber one. Once their breathing returned to normal Sakura said   
  
"I know; you where kissing her." Syaoran just looked at her. Sakura ran her hands up and down her arms and with a smile and a laugh said  
  
"It's getting pretty cold here. Let's go home. We still have work tomorrow. Meiling drove me here so it's all right. I'm ready to go home now." Sakura said. Syaoran who was still trying to figure out what happen said, "Ok. Let's go."   
  
~Christmas Eve, bullpen/3:00pm~  
  
The sound of knocking could be heard from one feet way. Sakura looked up and spotted Tomoyo standing there with a pile of folders in her arms. She waved her hand and Tomoyo sat down. Tomoyo sighed as she placed the files on the floor next to her.   
  
"What can I do for you Lieutenant?"asked Sakura with a smile on her face. Tomoyo smiled back and said   
  
"I was just wondering what you were still doing here. It's Christmas Eve. I thought you would be home with the General." Sakura ran her hand through her silky amber hair and chuckled.   
  
"Are you trying to get rid of me?" she asked Tomoyo with shocked looked responded   
  
"No Ma'am... I'm sorry." Sakura shook her head. "It's alright. My father is spending his Christmas in New York. They had a huge snowstorm over there and they cancelled all flights. Beside for the last few days my mind has been on something else so I thought I'd use this time to catch up on my work" Tomoyo nodded.  
  
"I see. Ma'am, Eriol and I would love to have you over for dinner. That is if you don't mind that my mother is there; along with Commander Li and Lieutenant Li." Sakura leaned back in her chair and thought about it.   
  
"It's sound wonderful. I would love to join you guys. Do you mind if I bought over something?" Tomoyo smiled and gathered up the files once again in her arms.   
  
"No not at all. That means one less item for my mother to make. What may I ask are you bring over." Sakura smiled and returned her attention to her work but not before saying.   
  
"It's a surprise. Don't worry. It'll be something really good. Well is that all lieutenant?" Tomoyo shook her head.  
  
"Yes, Ma'am." Sakura nodded   
  
"Well then you may go." Tomoyo turned and was walking towards the door and out on to the bullpen and then said   
  
"Well I'll see you tonight ma'am." And then she exited the room. Sakura smiled at herself when Tomoyo had finally left. She sighed and tried to concentrate. While flipping through some photos her gaze shifted towards Syaoran's office, which was pretty dark and showed no signs of movement. After a few minutes she returned to her work. But somewhere while working her thought would shift over to what happened the night before.   
  
*Why am I thinking about it? It was just a kiss.... He was kissing his die girlfriend. It has nothing to do with me.... * Sakura sighed and decided that she was not going to get much work done and since the office was close she grabbed some of the file and place them into her bag and decided to head home.  
  
~Street/4:00pm~  
  
Sakura pulled her coat around herself as she moved her bag on her should some more. She was walking pass some clearer shop and her eyes drifted towards the window. She noticed a guy in a black coat and dark blue pants talking to other men who was in his mid 3o's. Sakura couldn't help but smirk at the scene in front of her. When the guy in the black coat left hand had moved she spotted a navy academy ring on his pointer finger. * Syaoran..... * Sakura turned and watched the scene in front of her.   
  
~Inside/4:03pm~  
  
" Look my name is Li Syaoran. L-I, S-y-a-o-r-a-n. All I want is my dress whites." Said Syaoran for like the thousandth time for the last ten minutes. The man looked at Syaoran and said   
  
"But you don't have a ticket and your name is not in the computer." The man said now typing Syaoran's name in the computer.   
  
"Maybe it's under your wife's name? You know they might have brought it in and placed it under her name instead." Syaoran gave a smile.   
  
"But I've been bringing my dress whites here for the past 2 years. And that wife idea does not work. I'm not married." At the words 'I'm not married' the man's face lit up. He raise his voice and shouted.   
  
"Kitty, honey Come out from back for a minute please." The man smiled and leaned over the counter and said   
  
"My little girl works too hard. She is young. Should have move fun, that is what I tell her." Syaoran just a nod and smiled. * Great.... *   
  
Soon a girl about Syaoran age, dressed in a green turtle neck and white pants walked out from behind all the outfites hanging in the back. Her black hair was lose and framed her face, which made her brown and black eyes look bigger. She walked towards her father and smiled at Syaoran.   
  
Just then the bell that hung at the door jingled and Sakura entered. She smiled at the girl who's eyes were glued to Syaoran.   
  
"Syaoran honey, what are you still doing here?" At the sound of Sakura's voice Syaoran turned and looked at her. Sakura walked up to his and wrapped her hand on Syaoran's arm. Meanwhile the man and his daughter just looked at Sakura.  
  
"I thought you said that it would only take you five minutes to get your dress whites? I was waiting for you at the bridal shop." Sakura said sweetly and her eyes darted towards the couple in front of them.  
  
"Yeah, ahh.... They couldn't find my uniform and so I was waiting... I didn't know it was going to take this long." Said Syaoran catching on.  
  
"Well I hope they hurry. My father is going to arrive from the airport and to the bridal shop soon. If he knows that his son in law has not arrived and in his dress whites for the pictures he is going to be upset. Besides you don't want the people from magazine to arrive and not see anyone there do you?" she said turning and facing the couple in front of her.   
  
"Magazine?" asked the girl. Sakura leaned onto Syaoran's arm and said   
  
"Yeah, you have not read the latest issue of Stars now? Well anyway We're in a hurry. Can you please find his dress whites." The girl nodded and hurried in to the back of the shop.   
  
The man want to asked Syaoran and Sakura some questions but before he even got a chance the girl came back and handed Syaoran his order. Syaoran paid for it and then they walked out of the store.   
  
Once they where half way down the street Sakura let go of Syaoran. Syaoran draped his outfit over one arm and reached into his pocket for his car key. Sakura watched as he opened the door and was about to enter and said "Well I'll see you at Tomoyo's place tonight." Syaoran placed his outfit in the back of the car and then said  
  
"Thanks for saving me.... " Sakura smiled and said   
  
"It was nothing. I was just walking by. Well I better get going." Sakura was turning to leave when Syaoran said   
  
"Why don't I give you a lift." Sakura adjusted her hat as the cold winter air blow by.   
  
"I was just going home... It's not too far. Besides I have to go pick up my car at the auto shop." She said looking at her surrounding.   
  
"Come on... I'll drive you there. I have pick Meiling up at the fitness center anyway." Sakura thought about it and agreed and she stepped into Syaoran's car.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
NA~ There you have it part 7 of A tangled Web. What do you think? I hope it was not too boring. Well more S&S to come. Just keep your eyes out of it. Well thanks for all your reviews and ideas. Until next time! Bye! Need 5 reviews to post the next part. 


	8. Needs and Wants

Here you have it part 8...... Thanks, for all your reviews. Now on with the story.  
  
Note: Tissues might be needed. Watch out! So have a box handy!  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Talk  
  
*thoughts  
  
~setting/time  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Syaoran stood in front of his Commanding Officers desk waiting for the older man to say something. After a few minutes the older man finally did. He removed his glasses and looked at Syaoran.   
  
"Are you sure about this Li?" asked Yuki. Syaoran took a deep breath and said   
  
"Yes, sir. I've thought about this very carefully and have made my decision." Syaoran looked at Yuki. Yuki sighed and leaned back in his chair. He offered Syaoran a seat and Syaoran sat down. After a few minutes of silence Yuki said   
  
"Well, I don't see the point in changing your mind. If you have decided to go then you must." Syaoran nodded   
  
"Thank you sir for understanding." Yuki took the letter and placed it into an envelope and placed it into his desk.   
  
"Everyone here will sure miss you. I wish you lots of luck. If I had a choice I wouldn't want you to go...But the United States has decided to send someone else over and with you gone I'm sure he'll fit right in." Yuki said   
  
"I will have my things cleared out by Christmas day. That way the in coming officer will have room." Yuki leaned forward and said   
  
"You don't have to worry about that... Your office will be around for a couple of month incase anything happens but if you don't return in six months I will be giving it to Lieutenant Eriol." Yuki looked at the clock on the wall and said   
  
"Well it's getting late. Five o'clock.... I better tell the rest of the staff of this news." Yuki then stood up. Syaoran also stood up and was about to leave the room when he said   
  
"Sir, Can you not tell the Colonel about this?" Yuki looked up from his desk and said   
  
"Why not?" Syaoran placed his hand on the doorknob for a second.   
  
"Cause I would like to tell her in person. If that is alright with you." Yuki gave a small smile and said   
  
"All Right. Dismiss." Said Yuki Syaoran snapped to attention and exited the room. Once he was gone he pressed the inter com. and said  
  
"Lieutenant where is Colonel Kinomoto?" Eriol cleared his throat and said   
  
"In court sir." Yuki sat down and took a deep breath.   
  
"Good. Round up everyone in the bullpen but Commander Li and Colonel Kinomoto and tell them to meet in the conference in 5 minutes." Then he turned the intercom off and leaned back in his chair. * This is going to some hell of an office when he leaves... Sigh *  
  
A tangled Web  
  
Part 8 (Needs and wants)  
  
Sakura's red BMW pulled up in front of a large house, which had a bay window facing the street. The white walls now reflected the colorful Christmas lights. Sakura turned her head and stared at the house for a few minutes. * Here it goes. * She buttoned up her coat and pulled her car keys from the wheel and exited the car. She then went to the trunk and took out two boxes. She slammed it shut and started to head for the house.   
  
She was half way there when she heard someone shout her name. She turned and spotted Meiling wearing a red coat and her black hair was braided. Sakura smiled and waited for Meiling reach her.   
  
"Hey, So you're here by yourself?" asked Sakura. * Why did I even ask that? * Meiling pointed towards the house and said   
  
"Syaoran arrived a long time ago. I just took his car for a spin back to his place he left his watch on the table and told me to get it." * Yeah, right. Cousin Syaoran just wants to get rid of me hoping that you would show up so he can talk to you privately. * Meiling removed her knitted hat and said   
  
"Come on Sakura..... Everyone is waiting for you." Meiling then walked ahead of Sakura who just smiled.  
  
~Tomoyo&Eriol living room/10:00pm~  
  
Dinner had ended a few hours ago and now everyone was sitting in the living room talking. Sakura was sitting by the piano with a cup of soda. She noticed Syaoran talking to Eriol. She sighed and took sip of her drink. Tomoyo walked up to her and sat down next to her.   
  
"Hey Tomoyo that was a great dinner." Said Sakura with a smile on her face.   
  
""Glad to hear you say that. I thought I was never going to get done on time because the admiral had kept us late for a few minutes because...." At the few moment Tomoyo stopped. Sakura blinked and asked.   
  
"What?" Tomoyo gave a small giggle and stood up.   
  
"It's really nothing." Sakura stared at her knowing that Tomoyo was not telling her the truth.  
  
"Tomoyo I know something is going on... Now tell me what it is." Tomoyo leaned forward and whispered  
  
"I wish I could ma'am but the Admiral has given orders not to tell you." Tomoyo turned and said with a smile on her face as she placed her cup down on a book shelve.   
  
"I better go cut that cheese cake of yours." Then she stood up and walked over to where her husband and Syaoran where talking.  
  
  
  
Both men stopped talking when Tomoyo arrived. Eriol turned and wrapped his arm around Tomoyo's waist.   
  
"Honey, what are you doing over here?" asked Eriol pushing up his glasses. Tomoyo turned her head and to make sure Sakura was not looking in their direction. Once she was sure she said  
  
"Sakura is getting very jumpy. I almost spilled the beans." Syaoran looked at her   
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Syaoran glancing over at Sakura who was now talking to Tomoyo's mother.   
  
"About you leaving us... I think you better go tell her." Eriol nodded in agreement.   
  
"I think you should too. It's better now then later when someone here does spill the bean. The Colonel would really want to ring your neck then." Tomoyo then turned to Eriol while Syaoran was thinking and said   
  
"Come on lets go cut the cake." Eriol picked up his cup and laced his fingers in to Tomoyo's hand and they head towards the kitchen leaving Syaoran standing there thinking.  
  
Syaoran cleared his throat and headed towards Sakura. Sakura smiled at Syaoran and he said placing his cup down next to her cup in the coffee table.   
  
"What are you doing over here? I thought you where talking to Eriol." Syaoran turned and looked at the kitchen where he saw Eriol talking to Tomoyo.   
  
"Well he went to kitchen to help cut the cake you brought us...." Sakura nodded.   
  
"Sakura you want to go for a walk with me..." Sakura nodded.   
  
"Sure why not. I could use some fresh air." Both of them turned ad grabbed their coat and headed outside.  
  
~Street/10:30pm~  
  
Sakura wrapped her armed around herself in her coat. They talked about many things but work. For some reason Sakura felt like Syaoran didn't want to talk about it. When they stopped in front of Tomoyo and Eriol's house Sakura turned and faced Syaoran.   
  
"You want to go in?" asked Sakura pointing towards the front door. Syaoran gave a smile and said   
  
"No, not just yet. There something I want to tell you. Here take this it's getting cold out here." He removed his scarf from around his neck and wrapped it around her. Once it was around her neck she sighed and smile.   
  
"Better?" Syaoran asked sitting down at the crab. He cleared a space her down and then she down. Once she found her comfortable spot on the ground she found Syaoran staring at her.   
  
"What are you looking?" asked Sakura   
  
"Just wondering how a Marine could take forever to get settled on the ground." Syaoran said with a smirk on his face. They both turned and looked up at the sky.   
  
"So what is that you wanted to tell me?" Syaoran took a deep breath and said   
  
"I'm going to miss hanging out with you like this." Sakura gave a smile and turned and looked at him brushing some of her layered hair out of her face.  
  
"We can when ever you like... We're doing right now." Syaoran turned and faced her  
  
"Look Sakura, I'm leaving... I'm going back to flying on the SS HIROSHIMA." Sakura nodded and stared up in the sky again.   
  
"That's great.... I'm glad you're going. I know you love to fly." Syaoran took a deep breath and tried again. * I know Sakura you can but a little out of it... but... *  
  
"No you don't understand... I mean really leaving. I'm going on flight status and will not coming for a while. I'm leaving after Christmas day at 11:13am." Sakura stared at him and took a deep breath."So when have you made this decision of yours?" asked Sakura her voice shaky.  
  
"3 weeks ago I got my application approved and the Admiral told me this two days ago." She stared at him and then stood up. Syaoran stood up and looked into her green eyes.   
  
"I see.... Does everyone else in the office know?" Syaoran nodded his head. At that moment Sakura's eyes narrowed.   
  
"When where you going to tell me about this? When you are half way across the world? ... 'hey, Sakura I just called to tell you I've decided to go flying and I'm right now in Italy.' Is that what you where planning to do, Syaoran? Leave me hanging in the dark." Sakura said her voice starting to rise. Syaoran stared at her and shook his head.   
  
"Sakura you don't understand... I was going to tell you but.... you see." Syaoran said shifting from one foot to another.   
  
"No. I don't understand... Look. I don't want to hear anymore of this." She yanked off his scarf and shoved it into his chest.   
  
"Well God speed. I have to get back to shove paper work in my face." Sakura then headed to her car and drove off. Syaoran sighed and stared as her car speeded off into the night.   
  
  
  
Just then Meiling ran out and stared at what he was looking at. She tapped him on the shoulder and said   
  
"Don't go to well did it?" Syaoran shrugged and wrapped his scarf back around his neck.  
  
"No, I guess I'm lucky she beat the crap out of me. Look I'm going to go home I still have some things to pack up." Syaoran then buttoned up the last two buttons. He then hugged Meiling.   
  
"What about the cake?" asked Meiling her curly black hair staring to get covered by the light snow.   
  
" No I don't think cake is a good idea. Tell Tomoyo and Eriol that I said good bye and that I wish them a merry Christmas." Then he headed towards his car.   
  
~Christmas Day/4:00pm~  
  
Meiling removed her hat and stuffed in her coat when she entered the gym. She found Sakura standing on a mat doing some marshal arts move on a wooden poll. Her amber hair was tied in a pony tail and she was wearing a pair of lose purple drawstring pants and a white tank top. Meiling shook her head when she saw Sakura break off an 'arm' Tomoyo removed her coat and placed it on a coat rank and then walked towards her.   
  
"Sakura." Said Meiling tapping her on the shoulder. Sakura at the moment had her hand in a fist and was about to bring her arm back and smack Meiling in her face but Meiling blocked her attack.   
  
"Wow, I'm sorry. Are you alright?" asked Sakura wiping her forehead with the towel Meiling handed her. Sakura gave a smile and headed over to one of the treadmills. Meiling followed her and started to run on the one next to her.   
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Syaoran and I use to train together.... So don't worry. And you don't have to worry, he told me that he told you that I'm his cousin." Sakura nodded as she made the mill go faster.   
  
"Well, that's great... Is that that all?" Asked Sakura. Meiling took a deep breath.   
  
"No.... I wanted to talk to you about Syaoran." Sakura then made the machine go faster. Meiling stopped hers and stepped off.   
  
"Look I don't want to talk about him." Said Sakura now running faster. Meiling walked around the machine and stared at Sakura with her ruby eyes.   
  
"I'm sorry ma'am but I feel that I have too. He is my cousin and I want to clear this up before he leaves tomorrow." Sakura just continued to run.   
  
"I know that what he told you last night was not fair and that he should have told you sooner, but he didn't know how to tell you. He wanted to make sure that you wouldn't get upset when he told you." Sakura looked at her and narrowed her eyes.   
  
"He didn't want to tell me that he was thinking about going back to flight status. but he told the Admiral with out thinking twice. Thinking that telling me at the last minute would save his ass..." She gave a puff. "Well he has got it wrong." Sakura said slowing the mill down. Meiling sighed.   
  
"I know I agree with you about that but he was just trying to protect you." Sakura then stopped the machine and stepped off.   
  
"Well tell that cousin of yours that I don't need any of his so call protection. I am a marine and I can take care of myself. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go shower. Merry Christmas Meiling." Then she headed off to the changing room. Meiling sighed and mumbled, "Merry Christmas to you too, Colonel."   
  
~Sakura's bed room/9:00pm~  
  
Sakura leaned her against the head bed of her bed and sighed. She once again picked up the phone and then two seconds later she put down. * God, what I'm I doing? * She took a deep breath and then pressed in the numbers she needed.   
  
As she waited for the person on the other end to pick up she stared at a picture she kept at her night of her father and her in a yellow kimono on New Year. Finally after 3 rings someone picked up.   
  
"Hey Daddy. Merry Christmas." Said Sakura in a not so cherry voice.   
  
"Merry Christmas to you too sweetie. Now tell me what's wrong." Said her father Sakura sighed.   
  
"You know me too well." Her father chuckled.   
  
"If I didn't how would I be your father... so tell daddy all about this mean person." Sakura giggled   
  
"I'm a Marine, daddy. I think I can handle mean people."   
  
"Ok. So if it's not a mean person then what is it?" Sakura sighed.   
  
"It's Syaoran." Her father made a choking sound on the other end which made her lean forward in her bed.   
  
"Daddy are you alright?" He cleared his throat. After a few minutes his voice returned   
  
"It's alright... I just almost spited my wine. I thought I heard you say Syaoran..." Sakura sighed again.   
  
"I did.... Daddy. I can't believe he waited until the last minute to tell me that he was going back to flying. I'm not just talking about the ones that we get sent for a couple a weeks and then return. I mean 'really' go flying.... Everyone else at works knew about this but me. Arrggggg, I am so mad at him." Sakura said pounding one of her pillows.   
  
"Well honey you knew maybe he was just didn't want you to miss him. You know on these missions he might not come back... Not that he wouldn't" He added quickly at the end.   
  
"I know what you mean... But why ... I'm not 16 anymore... It's not like this has to do with Onii chan..." Sakura stopped and thought about what she just said. " Oh...."  
  
"You see, honey. He knew that if anything was to happen to him it would be like losing your brother again and I don't think he wanted you to go through that again." Sakura leaned back with the phone to her ear and closed her eyes.  
  
"Now what..." asked Sakura staring at the creamy white walls.   
  
"Go wish his good bye. That's what.... Look honey I have to go. We'll talk some other time...." Sakura smiled   
  
"Ok... Good night daddy and take care." Sakura then hung up the phone placed it back on her nightstand. * Say good-bye, huh? .... *  
  
~After X-mas; Navy HQ, elevator/10:00am~  
  
Syaoran smiled as the people from the office appeared with cups of coffee in their hand. Syaoran smiled and pressed the down button and waited for the elevator to arrive. Eriol made his way through the crowd and said   
  
"Sir, we are all going to miss you and good luck" Syaoran patted him on the back.   
  
"Well thank you.... I wish you and everyone here lots of luck. Whether it has to do with work or this new officer." The group chuckled. Yuki lifted his cup up in to the air and said   
  
"To lieutenant commander Li. May he return home safe and not crash any planes while out at sea." Syaoran smiled as the elevator arrived and he stepped inside and nodded to them. As the door closed he heard them say "God speed."  
  
~Docking Area of the SS HIROSHIMA/11:00am  
  
Syaoran removed his seat belt and patted the sailor on the back. "Thank you." The sailor nodded and waited for Syaoran to exit the car before taking off. Syaoran took a look at his surrounding and watched as many sailors along with their families said their good byes. Syaoran made sure his cover was on straight and was heading for the ship when he heard someone say.   
  
"You still have ten minutes left. Why are you such in a hurry to leave?" He turned and found Sakura standing there with her arms crossed in front of her marine issued coat. Her cover on her head and amber hair, which framed her face, blowing the bitter winter wind. Her dark green winter pants and black shoes protruded from her coat. She walked up to him and smiled.   
  
"Thinking about leaving me all ready sailor?" Asked Sakura with her arms still crossed in front of her chest, walking up to him. Syaoran flash one of his famous grins, which made a few of the female around the docking area weak in the knees.   
  
"Tomoyo said that you where taking the day off. What are you doing here?" She shrugged and looked around her.   
  
"Thought I'd try to catch some sailors for myself now that you are not going to be around." Sakura face was serious but later she smiled.   
  
"I see... Look Sakura I want to say that I'm sorry..." he paused for a moment.  
  
"I'm sorry for waiting until the last minute to tell you that I was leaving and going back to flight status.. I should have told you.. You and I have been best friends since we where six and we made a promise 2 years ago that we would start all over again. And I messed it up." Sakura was silent for a few seconds listening to the wind roll by.   
  
"I have to say that was some speech. I have a feeling you have been practicing it for a while haven't you?" Syaoran chuckled.   
  
"You know at the beginning I was really pissed off. Thinking that you just wanted to get back at me for stopping you from killing Suki's killer. Then I thought you just wanted to keep me in the dark and push me away because I remain you too much of Suki since I've seen the picture, which can be pretty scary some times." Syaoran smiled and said, " Tell me about it."   
  
"But I finally realized that you where trying to protect me from myself. You going back to flight status once more means that I will once again relive the pain of losing my brother." Syaoran eyes soften as he looked at Sakura, who's eyes where starting to water.   
  
"I'm sorry...." Sakura shook her head and wiped away the water in her eyes with the back of her gloved hand.   
  
"Don't be.... Do you blame me for looking like Suki?" Sakura asked with tears rolling down her face. Syaoran gave a small smile and brushed away the tears with his thumb.   
  
"Of course not silly..... You and Suki are two very different people. To me you will always be my best friend. Someone I can talk to. Someone who I could pig out with during a case and the only person I would eat BURGER HAVEN for. You can never compare to Suki. Plus you are the one kick ass marine who would go along with my crazy idea." Syaoran said with a smile. Sakura smiled back.   
  
"Then you don't have to worry about me... because I am no longer that 16 year old girl would needs a big brother. My brother died a long time ago..... You and him may both enjoy flying. But what I really need now is a best friend who I can call and rant about work. Syaoran I'm all grown up.... You don't have to protect me anymore." Her eyes bearing into his hoping that he would get the message.   
  
He sighed and nodded. "I understand." Sakura smiled and playful punched his in the left arm. "You better because I don't think the SS HIROSHIMA wants a pilot who doesn't understand thing." When it started to snow the other sailors who where hanging around the dock started to board the ship. Sakura and Syaoran took a deep breath and Syaoran patted her on the shoulder. He adjusted his duffle bag and sack and turned and faced Sakura again.  
  
"Well it looks like it's time for me to leave." Sakura took a deep breath and smiled.   
  
"You have 5 minutes and 12 seconds left before they pull that plank up." Sakura said watching as the people boarded one by one.  
  
"I better get going." He was about to leave when Sakura said.   
  
"Permission to huge the Commander?" Syaoran glanced from side to side pretending that someone would see them doing some thing illegal. After a few second he smiled and said  
  
"Permission granted Colonel." Sakura stepped forward once more wrapped her arms around his tall frame and breath one the smell of the after-shave and closed her eyes for a second. * God I'm going to miss this. * Syaoran rested his head on top of her lightly and gently kissed the top of her head. His arm wrapped around her slim frame. After a few minutes they pulled away.   
  
"Well I guess this is good bye." Said Syaoran. Then with a snap of her right hand she raised it and saluted him. He smiled and did the same thing. After a few second they both brought their hands down.   
  
As he was about to leave Sakura picked up a purple cardboard box, tied with a blue string around it, which she had on the ground next to her. She handed to him and smiled.   
  
"Think of it as a good luck gift. I think you'll like." Sakura said as he took the box from her. Syaoran glanced at the box and then back at her and asked in a shaky voice.   
  
"Thanks I'm sure I'll love it." Syaoran turned and headed towards the other sailors. She watched as Syaoran board the ship and then smiled. "This is going to take some getting use too. Sigh.... Might as well head back to work." Mumbled Sakura as she headed towards her car. She saluted some of the officers that walked passed her.  
  
Syaoran adjusted his bag over his black winter navy coat as he walked up the plank. He nodded to some of the sailors as they walked passed him to the lower levels. He smirk at the box in his hand trying to figure out what Sakura had put in the box. He made his way over to the edge and spotted Sakura walking towards her red BWM lightly covered in the falling snow and smirked and he saw her reach on to her coat for her cell phone. * I'm going to miss you too. Good luck to you to and I take pitty on who ever is new partner because she can be one tuff marine when she needs too. But I know you'll do well with out me.... I'll see you around. * As the planked started to get removed from the ship Syaoran bent his head down as he entered the ships and close the iron door behind him. Taking one last look at Sakura who was now getting into her car.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
AN~ I hope you like this chapter. I loved writing this part.... The ending of this part remains me of a scene in JAG when Commander Rabb and Colonel Mackenzie said good-bye. I just wanted to cry when I saw that... Well, enough of that... I hope you guys all enjoyed it and that you guys can give me some ideas of what should happen next with S&S and this new person that will soon show up and make S&S lives more messed up and cause them to get into another fight. All Ideas are welcome even if you might not like them. I also hope that that was enough S&S but if not DON'T WORRY.... THERE IS MORE TO COME. SO KEEP READING. AND REVIEWING. NEED5 MORE IN ORDER TO POST THE NEXT ON.. SO UNTIL THEN bye! 


	9. BAD LUCK

Here you have it. Part 9 of A Tangled Web. Don't worry, we still have a long way to go.. So sit back and enjoy the story. Thanks for all your review and ideas. Love them all. Now ok, this time it's for really. On the story!  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"talk  
  
*thoughts  
  
~setting/time  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"I'm sorry but this is not going to work... yeah, I know.. I had fun but we are two different people from two different worlds. This is not going to work." Said a man in his late 20s with short black hair and black eyes. He was sitting at his desk talking on the phone.   
  
"I'm glad you understand. Of course we still can be friends. I would love it." His black eyes spotted a man about his age wearing a black uniform with a white shirt and black tie lightly knocking on the doorframe. The man at the desk waved him in with the phone still glued to his ear.   
  
"Ok. Yes, Ok... Look Cindy I have to go. The general is looking for me... Ok.. Yes. I'll call you later. Bye bye!" Then man placed the phone down and looked at his friend.   
  
"So what are you still doing here, Commander Sam Domoto?" Sam smiled and said   
  
"Finishing up some paper work and calling things off with Cindy." His friend nodded.   
  
"Saying good bye to girl friends and making room in your new 'little black book' for new names. I see." Sam leaned back in his chair.   
  
"What can I say? Being transferred to Tomeoda, Japan can be a good thing. Besides I wouldn't be much of a sailor if I could go around the world." Sam said with a smile on his lips. This friend nodded and then stood up.   
  
"Well I'll let you catch up. I have some cases to finish up. Good Luck man." Sam gave a half salute and watched his friend turn the corner.  
  
A Tangled Web  
  
Part 9(Bad luck)  
  
~Two months later, moonlite bar/10:00pm~  
  
Sakura entered the bar and sighed. Meiling and Tomoyo had talked her into meeting them at the bar. It has been two months since Syaoran lift and she has not heard a single word from him.   
  
Sakura unbutton her coat and sat down. The bartender smiled and Sakura. Sakura glanced at the liquor on the shelves in back of the 26 year old man. Sakura then looked at him and said   
  
"Glass of root beer and a twist on lime." The man nodded and fixes her order. Sakura. As she was waiting she heard her cell phone go off. She reached into her coat pocket and flipped the phone open.   
  
"Hello, Tomoyo? Oh ok... I'm at the bar already. Sure take your time." Sakura then closed the phone and placed it back into her pocket. The bartender then returns with her drink in a tall glass, which looks like beer and had a lime inside slightly floating around and one hanging out on the edge.   
  
"Here you go ma'am." Sakura gave a smile and ran her hand through her neck length amber hair. Sakura took a sip of her drink and sighed staring at the wooden counter top. She played around with the paper mat at the bottom of her glass. As she was flipping one of the edges she felt someone walk up to her. She turned her head to the left and noticed a man in his late 20's wearing a white undershirt and a gray sweater. His gray pants and sneaker matched finished off his outfit.  
  
He took a seat on one of the stools next to her. His gelled up black hair reflected some of the yellow light in the bar. Sakura's green eyes locked on to the guy's black eyes. He gave her a smile and said as he sat down.   
  
"You don't mind if I sit down to you?" His eyes scanned Sakura's outfit, which was a green turtle neck sweater and to match she wore a pair of black pants. Sakura gave a smile and then returned to her drink.  
  
A few minutes later the guy turned and said as his hand moved to the chip bowl. " So do you come here often?" Sakura stared at her drink and then turned and said " No, I'm just here to meet a friend." The guy nodded as Sakura continued to star at her drink.   
  
"I just arrived here two weeks ago and I was wondering if you know any placed that I should visit?" asked the guy. Sakura smiled and turned in her seat.   
  
"Well there's really just the shrines but in 4 days there is a carnival. There should be many people there. If you want to meet people, that's a great place." The guy smiled and took another sip of his drink.  
  
As he was about to say something Tomoyo and Meiling walked up to the both of them. Both of them nodded at the guy. Afterward they tapped Sakura on the shoulder and said   
  
"Are you ready?" asked Meiling whose outfit was covered with her puffy blue jacket. Sakura took one last sip of her drink and said  
  
"Sure am. I thought you guys where just going to leave me here." She hopped off the stool and nodded at the guy. As she was going to pay for her drink the guy said "Let me... have a great evening." Sakura smiled and bowed.   
  
"Thank you." And then she headed out the door with Tomoyo and Meiling.   
  
~Navy HQ/1:00pm~  
  
A guy cleared his throat as he entered the elevator. A couple of the officers looked at him and noticed his Navy uniform. He looked down at the black coat, which kept his black suit coat, white button down shirt, black tie hidden. His black hair was gelled up in the front and his black eyes were covered with a pair of sunglasses. As the elevator stopped at every floor he sighed and took a deep breath. * Breath.... Everything is going to be all right. *   
  
When the elevator reached the floor he wanted he took off his cover and headed toward the double doors to the bullpen. He noticed that everyone was busy. People in the navy and marine zoomed pass him. He walked around a poll and stopped Tomoyo hunched over her desk writing vigorously. He walked up to her desk and was about to introduce himself when she said in a monotone voice.   
  
"Please state your name and what is that you need." Tomoyo reached for a file in her in-box and continued to write. * How does she do that? *   
  
"I am Lieutenant Commander Sam Domoto. I am here to see Admiral Yuki. Tomoyo looked up and smiled.   
  
"Well I welcome you to Tomeoda's Navy HQ. I'm Lieutenant Tomoyo. The Admiral right now is not in but if you head towards Lieutenant Eriol's desk he will have you set up." Sam nodded while Tomoyo picked up her phone and dialed Eriol's number. After a few minutes she looked up at him. She then stood up and said "Eriol is ready for you.:" Sam bowed half way and was about to head towards Eriol's desk when Tomoyo stopped him and said   
  
"Where you are the Moonlite Bar two night's ago." Sam smiled and adjusted his cover under his lift arm.   
  
"Yes. You entered the bar with other girl and then you left with the girl I was talking too." Tomoyo nodded and smiled.   
  
"Yes." Sam grinned and noticed the pill of work on her desk. He then glanced up at Tomoyo "Well I better let you get back to work." Tomoyo gave a giggle and said   
  
"It's alright. I could use a break. One of our senior officers left so the rest of us have much more paper work and now we are playing catch up. I better not keep you. It looks like the admiral is ready for you.." Tomoyo said sitting down. Sam looked at where Eriol was asked  
  
"How do you know?" Tomoyo gave a mysterious grin and said "I just know. Well good day Commander Domoto." And she went back to work.   
  
~Admiral's office/1:13pm~  
  
Sam stood at attention and waited for Yuki to tell him what to do next. Yuki looked up from a pile of work and said " Have a seat Commander." Domoto nodded and sat down on one of the leather chair. Yuki meanwhile was signing his name on some of the papers when he asked with out looking up.  
  
"How do you like it here in Tomeoda so far?" Sam looked at Yuki and said   
  
"It's been a while since I was here. But I have to say that it's been nice." Sam sat straighter in his seat. Yuki stopped signing his name and then turned his attention towards him.   
  
"I'm glad. Now as you are a ware this is just a short program and will last for one year. Your CO in Hawaii has informed me that you would like to stay for a while longer if it works out. Is that true?" Sam nodded his head slightly.   
  
"Yes, sir.... That is if everything works out and if you don't mind." Yuki gave a smile.   
  
"While right now we are short of staff so you can stay. I will assign you with a partner but right now the Colonel is not here. Therefore your task for this week is just to do paper work. The last Commander left us with some files, which has not been completed yet. So I will send Lieutenant Tomoyo to help you out." Yuki pushed up his glasses and looked at Sam who might have had questions. Sam didn't say a word. Yuki took a deep breath and the continued   
  
"Since it is pretty late you can go home. Report here tomorrow at 8:00 am you can pick up your ID and other things at the first desk. I will have everything set for you when you show up tomorrow." Sam stood up and snapped to attention.   
  
"Aye Aye, sir." And then he left the room. Yuki leaned back in his chair and sighed.   
  
~Next day, Bullpen/9:10am~  
  
Sam entered the already busy bullpen. He had his briefcase in one hand along with his cover and his winter coat hanging over his arm. Younger officers saluted him and he gave nod. He spotted Tomoyo sitting at her desk drinking her third cup of coffee. Sam walked up to her and said with a smile.  
  
"Morning Lieutenant." Tomoyo looked up and gave a smile. She stood up and said putting down her cup on her desk.   
  
"Lieutenant Li has all your assignments. As you already know you will be going paper work so there is not much stuff you need to catch up on." Sam nodded.   
  
"Where can I find this Lieutenant Li?" asked Sam. Just then Meiling walked out with a cup of coffee in her hand and two files in her hand.   
  
"Someone call for me?" Asked Meiling smiling. Her ruby eyes sparkling as she walked towards them and her raven hair pulled into a braid. Tomoyo stood up once more and said   
  
"Meet the guy that is replacing Lieutenant Commander Li. This is Lieutenant Commander Sam Domoto and that perky girl is Lieutenant Li." Sam shifted his coat to the arm with his things and shook hands with Meiling who smile. Tomoyo stood up and said   
  
"I'll go see how Eriol is doing with the case. Talk to you guys later." And then she grabbed a pad and pen and headed towards the conference room. Meiling turned and said,  
  
"Why don't you grab yourself a cup of coffee. You are lucky today that the Colonel didn't make the coffee this morning." Meiling said sitting down. Sam placed his things on the floor next to her desk and asked "Why do you say that?" Meiling just smiled.   
  
"You'll find out soon enough. Hurry and grab yourself a cup I'll wait for you here." Sam nodded and made is why through the bullpen. He was given a tour of the Bullpen this morning when no one was around and the Petty officer at the first desk showed him around.   
  
~Coffee Room/9:30am~  
  
When Sam entered the room he found it clean and nothing on the counter top but a pot of coffee. He pulled open on of the draw of the wall unit and notice that there was only one mug there and it had a little fighter plane on it. He took it off and gave a small chuckle. * Nice cup. * and poured himself a cup of coffee. After a few sip he remembered that he had not eaten any breakfast and found a pink box of brownies in the refrigerator. "Nice." And he took the box and his cup of coffee out back to the bullpen.   
  
When he returned to the bullpen he found Meiling staking up a few files and smiled when Sam returned.   
  
"Where are you going?" asked Sam taking a sip of the coffee. Meiling continued to look for certain files and said " I have to head over to the Admiral's office for a meeting so why don't you get settled in." She pointed towards the direction of where Syaoran and Sakura office and another empty office was located and said   
  
"Your office is over there. The folders you will be doing are already on your table. So I'm sure you can handle the next 15 minutes by yourself." And then she zoomed off.   
  
Sam walked over and noticed that the office to the left of Sakura office the lights where on and then one to the left all the lights where off. He stopped in front of the office, which had no lights on and smile. * This must be the room.* He flipped open the light switch and walked in. He placed his things on the wooden desk and sat down on the chair behind the desk. There were a couple of files in the in-box.   
  
"This looks like easy work. I don't think it would keep me too busy." After a few minutes his eyes came across a gray fighter plane model on the book shelve. He walked up to it and decided to check it out.   
  
~Coffeeroom/12:30pm~  
  
Sakura enter the coffee room with a folder in her hand and sighed. She placed the folder down and was about to pull open the refrigerator door when Meiling walked in. She smiled at Sakura and said   
  
"Hello Colonel.." Meiling said pouring herself a cup of coffee. Sakura turned and smiled  
  
"Hi, Meiling.... I'm so glad that the trail finally ended. I though I'd never get out of that court room." Meiling turned and chuckled.   
  
"I guess that's what happens when Syaoran is not around and someone else takes his cases. They are kind of slow." Sakura nodded and leaned against the frig door chuckling also.   
  
"Yeah." She turned and opened the door. While her left hand went inside to grab what she wanted Meiling asked  
  
"Have you heard from Syaoran yet?" Sakura with her head still the refrigerator said  
  
"While he has not called but he did send over some brownies that someone made on board. He left a short note saying that they where great and that I should try." Meiling smiled and said as she added sugar.  
  
"Really, are you sure that no one is going to eat them," sakura straighten up and said   
  
"I placed them in my pink box and everyone here know that that is my box and that if you touch it they will have a every angry marine on their hands." Sakura smiled and continued her search in the refrigerator.   
  
"Have you seen the box? It's not here." Asked Sakura who eyes started to narrow. Meiling placed her cup on counter top went to help Sakura look for them. "Are you sure that it's there." Sakura turned and stared Meiling. "Yeah, I'm sure I put them in myself." After a few more minutes she slammed the door shut.   
  
"AAArrrrrg. Where are my brownies? If I found out that someone has my box they are going to wish they never took it." Mumbled Sakura picking up her file and exited the room. Meiling following her with her cup of coffee   
  
"I'm sure you will find it.... I'll help you look for it when I'm done with the inventory of office supplies." Sakura gave a smile.   
  
"Thanks. I better head over to the admiral's office. He is expecting the report to Syaoran's last case on his desk and I spent all night fixing it and typing it up for him. I had trouble reading some of his notices." Meiling giggle and head towards her desk.   
  
  
  
As Sakura was walking towards her office she noticed the lights to Syaoran's office was on. * Why are the lights on? * She walked closer and noticed that Sam was playing with Syaoran's model plane of a F-34. Sam was so into the plane that he didn't notice Sakura walking in. She stood there for a few minutes as he made the plane do circles.   
  
"What are you doing in here?" asked Sakura walking up to Syaoran's desk placing her folder near his coffee. Sam looked up and smiled at Sakura. He extended his hand and said   
  
"Hi, My name is Sam Domoto. I am the Lieutenant Commander for the United States Navy. Who are you?" Sakura stared at him and then said   
  
"I'm am Lieutenant Colonel Sakura Kinomoto. This office is not to be used unless you need something. Who sent you in here?" asked Sakura staring straight at him with out blinking.   
  
"Lieutenant Li sent me here. She said that is was my office." Sakura picked up the phone and said "Lieutenant Come to Commander Li's office now." Meiling cane rushing into the room and was about to ask what happen when she saw Sam.   
  
"Ma'am I'm sorry. There was a mistake. Commander Domoto your office is two doors down." Sakura was about to say something when she noticed that the belly of the plane had broke off and her eyes widen. She stared at Sam and said   
  
"Did you touch the model?" Sam nodded. Sakura wanted to scream.   
  
"Oh god. If Syaoran finds out that the model is broken he is going to have a fit. My brother gave it to him." She started to pick up the pieces and handed them to Meiling when she saw her pink box empty.   
  
"You ate my brownies, commander?" She said glaring at him. Sam nodded.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't know that they belong to you... There was no name. But if you would like to know they were not so good. I know a place they make great brownies." Sakura closed her eyes and counted to five she looked at him and said  
  
"It's alright... Everything is all right. Lieutenant Li can you take the Commanders's plane to my office and take the box too." She said snatching it off the desk and handing to Meiling.   
  
"I'm being going to my real office now." Said Sam. As he was picking up his things his briefcase knocked over his cup of cold coffee on the Sakura file. Sakura's eyes widen as she watch the coffee being soaked up. Everyone in the room froze. *Oh god not the file.. * Sakura picked up file and held it with two fingers and watched as the coffee drip off of.   
  
Sam walked up to her and said "I'm really sorry. Let me clean it up for you." Sakura stared at him and said "Don't come near me. Stay away." Sam blinked * What's up with her. * He slowly made his way towards Meiling with out saying a word. While Meiling slowly made her way towards Sakura and said   
  
"I'm sorry Ma'am... Do you want me to get some paper towels?" Sakura wanted to cry but she turned towards Meiling and said " This is going to take an all nighter.... I don't think paper towels are going to work. I'll just have to hand it in to the admiral tomorrow..." She turned and looked at Meiling   
  
"I'm going to be in my office for the rest of the day. But I'm going to get see how badly this is damaged. Tell Tomoyo I will not be taking any calls." Meiling nodded and the Sakura's eyes where glued to Sam.   
  
"As for you I suggest you stay a way from me for the next 24 hours if you want to live." Then she stormed out of the office with her coffee stained file. Sam and Meiling watched as she headed towards the coffee room. Once she was gone Sam and Meiling looked at each other. After a few minutes of silence he said   
  
"What's up with her and who is this Syaoran guy, her boyfriend." Meiling walked up to him and was about to walk pass him when she stopped and said   
  
"Syaoran is Commander Li the guy you are replacing and Syaoran is not her boyfriend. They have been best friends since they were 6. Oh yeah just a little bit of info for you, my friend. If you want to live to see the next sun rise I suggest you do as she says and stay away from her for the next 24 hours." Sam looked at her dumfounded and asked  
  
"Why?" Meiling gave a smile and said   
  
"You'll find out tomorrow morning when you drink the coffee." And with that Meiling turned towards Sakura's office leaving Sam standing there with his things in his arm.   
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++=  
  
AN~ there you have it part 9 of A tangled web. Sorry about not having any Syaoran. But he will return in the next part. I just wanted to introduce the new guy. What did you guys think of him? Please let me know. Well until next time. 


	10. A night on deck

Here you have it part 10. I think this fanfic will have 20 chapters so doesn't worry. And if it does not work out then I'll add more. Well on with the story.   
  
Note: take place one week later  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Talk  
  
*Thoughts  
  
~Setting/time  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Sakura pushed open the double doors of the bullpen and headed towards the elevator trying to get a way from Sam Domoto. Sakura sighed when she noticed that he was around. She took a deep breath and pressed the down button at the elevators. While waiting for the elevator she noticed Sam. She glanced at the top of elevator. * Come on hurry up. *   
  
Just as Sam was walking towards her the elevator arrived and Sakura got on. As the door was about to close Sam placed his hand on the door and leaned against it. Sakura groaned. Sam smiled and said   
  
" Where are you going Colonel?" Sakura stepped forward and hissed.  
  
"Let go of the door Commander." Sam's grin just got wider. He smiled and said with a chuckle.   
  
"Did you know that you look so cute when you are angry." Sakura took a deep breath and said in her marine tone.  
  
"I suggest you remove your arm for the door. If not I will rip it off. You got that Commander Domoto?" Sam chuckled and smiled.   
  
Sakura grabbed him by the rim of uniform coat and pulled him into the elevator. Once his back was against the wall, Sakura brought her head down and her lips claimed his. The kiss was hot and passionate.   
  
Sakura woke up with a start and started to breath deeply. She blinked her eyes in the darkness and wiped her face with her hands. * This is not good. Of all the people it has to be him... God. It's only 3:39 in morning. *  
  
A Tangled Web  
  
Part 10 (A night on deck)  
  
Meiling entered the bullpen and headed straight for her desk. She removed her cover from her head and placed it in the button draw with her purse. Meiling patted her head to make sure all of her hair was in place and was headed for coffee room.   
  
Five minutes later she returned with a cup of coffee and was walking pass Sakura's office when she noticed that the light was on. The door was opened ajar so she could make out someone sitting at the desk. The dark green uniform hunched over the desk. Meiling pushed open the door and sighed when she saw Sakura sitting there.   
  
She knocked lightly and said, "Are you alright Ma'am?" Sakura looked up with a start.   
  
"Meiling, thank god it was you... I thought you were... never mind." Sakura dropped her pen down on her desk. Sakura sighed and closed her eyes. Meiling pushed open the door even more and walked into the office. She noticed that Syaoran model plane was set onto top of the filing cabinet. Meiling smiled.   
  
Sakura looked at her and said, "Come sit down...." Meiling nodded and sat down. After a few minutes Meiling asked  
  
"Is everything alright? You seem jumpy?" Sakura looked at Meiling with her eyes wide.  
  
"I just didn't get enough sleep. Had a dream... very strange dream..." Sakura leaned back in her chair. Meiling nodded.   
  
"Is there anything that I can do to help?" Sakura looked up and said   
  
"Yes, there is.... If you see Domoto, what ever you do him away from me. I don't want my nightmare ..." Sakura started to drifting off. Meiling leaned forward in her seat and said   
  
"I'll do what ever I can but Ma'am Domoto is free from paper work duty today. He is your partner." Sakura looked at her and slapped her forehead.   
  
"Damn it... that's right. Ok All I have to do is stay away from him as much as possible." Sakura face brighten up.   
  
"Thanks Meiling... You can go..." Meiling stood at attention and walked out of the room with her cup of coffee.   
  
~Yuki's office/11:00am~  
  
Sakura entered the office as Yuki placed the phone down. In her hand were two folders. "Close the door Colonel." Sakura nodded and closed the door. She walked up to his desk and stood at attention. A few seconds later there was knock on the door and Yuki hollered, " Enter." Sakura turned and found Sam standing there.   
  
"Sir, you wanted to see me?" Yuki nodded and stood up.   
  
"Yes, Come and close the door Commander." Sam did as he was told and then walked up to were Sakura was standing. Sakura glance at him and closed her eyes for a second.   
  
"Have a seat." Sakura and Sam nodded and sat down. Once they were seated and comfortable Yuki cleared his throat.   
  
" I just want to do a little catching up with you Colonel and then we can get down to business with Commander Domoto. It will only take a few minutes." Sam nodded. Yuki then pulled out a purple folder and turned his attention towards Sakura.   
  
"I read the reports that you and commander Li wrote dealing with the Jane Suppi court marshal. Everything is fine you guys did a great job But you never wrote down the charges.""Well Sir, I'm glad to tell you that the last two have been finish." She took the folders off her lap and handed them to him. Yuki took them and started to skim through them.  
  
"As for the Suppi case I have finally wrapped it up. She has been charged with a dishonorable discharge. As for Major Suppi all charges have been dropped. He went back to work 3 weeks ago. The case can now be close I will send it down to the third floor and have it filed away." Yuki nodded.   
  
"That is great. Now about the cases that Commander Li didn't get a chance to finish. How are those coming along?" Sakura leaned forward and said   
  
"As you can see in the second folder I have a master list of case. Most of them are done. I have the very last one on my desk. Something happen to it last week and had to fix it." Sakura glance at Sam and continued   
  
"I will have that done for you at the end of business hours. As for the rest of the case I placed them on Lieutenant Eriol's desk and he will hand them to you when you are ready." Yuki nodded once again and placed the file on to the side. He looked up and Sam and Sakura and smiled.   
  
"Well Commander I'm glad to tell you that your week of paper work has been done. You and Colonel Kinomoto will be heading off to the SS HIROSHIMA tomorrow. The helo will pick the both of you up at the naval base at 10am." Sakura looked at Yuki   
  
"Sir, SS HIROSHIMA? I thought it was in the middle of the Pacific Ocean?" Yuki handed Sam a file and continued talking.  
  
"That is correct Colonel. Something happen to one of their fighter planes two day ago while returning for it's mission. I just need you two to check it out. IF there is nothing wrong and no one is to blame then you guys can return." Sakura scanned the file and nodded.   
  
"Will that be all?" asked Sakura. Yuki leaned back in his chair and said   
  
"Yes, tell Commander Li that everyone here says hi." Sakura smiled.   
  
"Will do so, sir." Sakura and Sam stood up and exited the room.  
  
Sakura's Office/ 3:00pm~  
  
Sakura was munching on potatoes chip while she looking at file. There was a knock on the door and she could tell that it was Sam. Sakura closed her eyes and said. "Enter." Sam pushed open the door and entered.   
  
"What is that you want?" asked Sakura looking up from her file. Sam smiled while leaning against the door.   
  
"I was wondering when you would like me to pick you up tomorrow. How does 9:30 in the morning? All I need is your address." He walked in and closed the door and sat down in the chair in front of her. Sakura gave a smile and said leaning back in her chair.   
  
"How about not? I know how to get to the base.... You don't need you to pick me up." Sam nodded and looked around the room he spotted Syaoran's model plane on her cabinet. He walked up to it to get a closer look at it.   
  
"Well I thought that I was your new partner. I thought I could use the 2 hours before we go." Sakura sighed. * God I just want to kill myself. * Sakura turned in her chair and faced Sam.   
  
"I know you're trying to be nice and we kind of didn't get along to well on the first day. So how about this, if everything goes well with our investigation I'll treat you to dinner? " Sam turned and faced her with a smile on his face.   
  
"That sounds great... I'm not really picky so we can eat anywhere." Sakura smiled and resumed her work.   
  
"Good, so until then we not have see each other. " Sam nodded and then exited the room.  
  
~Next day, aboard SS HIROSHIMA/1:00pm~  
  
Syaoran took a deep breath as he removed his helmet. He waited for his partner to step down from the plane before he said, "We didn't do too bad, did we?" His partner chuckled and said.   
  
"You got that right and I'm glad that I didn't get a chance to eat that bagel. I think I would have barfed." Syaoran chuckled.   
  
"What ever you say Rika. I'm going to head to the galley for some coffee .You want some." As they where heading inside. Rika smirked and shook her head.   
  
"It's ok some of the guys are waiting for me to tell them about the ride with you. I think some of them are still mad that they didn't get to be your partner." Syaoran chuckled and lowered his head as they entered the ship.  
  
"Guys what can I say..." Rika slapped him playfully in the arm.   
  
~Galley/1:45pm~  
  
Syaoran was dressed in his gray uniform. His gold wings and bars were neatly pined in the shirt. He nodded at a younger officer as he entered. He grabbed a cup of coffee and sat down with a bunch of other guys who were talking.   
  
"I can't believe you didn't see the Colonel. She is one hot looking marine." Said one of the guys. Syaoran took a sip of his coffee and placed it down on the table.   
  
"What are you guys talking about?" The guy that just spoke before looked at Syaoran and said   
  
"Well not to long ago. More like 5 minutes ago the navy headquarters in Tomeoda sent over two people to investigate lieutenant Choki's plane. The Colonel they sent over was really hot."   
  
"Really, then I'll have to meet this girl for myself." He took another sip of his coffee and then stood up.   
  
"Well you guys enjoy yourself. I have to head off to the bridge." The guys nodded and then he turned to leave.   
  
~That night on the fantail/9:00pm~  
  
Syaoran sighed as he watched a plane fly into the air. He ran his hand through his amber hair and sighed. * Do I really belong here? * He sighed once more and looked out in to the wide ocean.   
  
"Mind if I join you." Said a voice. Syaoran turned and found Sakura standing there. Her hair blowing around her face. She smiled and waited for him to answer. Syaoran moved a little over to the right.   
  
"Sure, what are you doing here?" he asked once she placed her hand on the railing.   
  
"Thought I'd check up on you. No I'm joking.... I was sent here with Commander Domoto to investigate the crash of Lieutenant Choki. I have enough info to write my report... So I'll be leaving with Domoto soon." Syaoran nodded and turned to look at her.   
  
"Who's Domoto?" Sakura smile.  
  
"My new partner.. A pain but when it comes down to cases he is pretty good, which remains me, I heard from people on the ship that you were just returning from your flight and was on deck when the plane crashed. They say you're doing your own investigation. Is that true?" Syaoran chuckled.   
  
"Yeah, I guess old habits are hard to brake. Anyway how did you find me out here?" Sakura shrugged and leaned on the railing.   
  
"I guessed... What's new with you? We miss you at home. The office is kind of quit with out you there. The Admiral told me to tell you that they say hi." Sakura brushed some of her hair out of her face. Syaoran nodded and continued to star into the ocean.   
  
"I miss you guys too. But returning to flight status has been great for me. It might take me a while to catch up to the other people here but I'm sure I can make it." Sakura nodded Then turned and said   
  
"Are you happy here?" she asked. Syaoran looked at her chuckled.   
  
"Sakura that is a silly question. You know that flying has always been a dream of mind and now that I can return I'm really happy." Sakura eyes narrowed.   
  
"If that was true then why did you do some snooping of your own? You know that that is no longer your job." Syaoran didn't answer. After a few minutes Sakura sighed and said in an apologetic tone. " Sorry that was totally out of line. But I want you to know, you're always welcome back to Tomoeda." Syaoran smiled. "Thanks. I know. But right now this is where I belong." As the wind started to pick up a bit Sakura turned and took a long look at his face.   
  
"You going to spend the rest of your career here on this carrier? What about your future?" Syaoran chuckled.   
  
"Why are you so interested in my future? Planning to date that Domoto guy and leave me?" he teased. "What do you see in your future Sakura?" Sakura thought about and then said   
  
"What I want is very simple but you just have not noticed. What I want is a stable man, good job and lots of comfortable shoes." She said with a smiled. Syaoran looked at her shocked.  
  
"Shoes, that's what you want? A guy, good job and comfortable shoes?" Sakura nodded and smiled  
  
"Yes, a guy a good job and comfortable shoes. Girls can never get enough shoes. What about you? Is what you want, so hard to satisfy that no girl can?" Syaoran looked out into the ocean and said   
  
"No, not really. I guess, I'm just not ready." Sakura turned her head and said   
  
"Ready? What do you need to get ready for? It's not like I'm asking you to marry the first girl you see." Syaoran's brow narrowed and said.   
  
"I'm not ready to let all this go.... Beside guys have their secrets." Sakura nodded in agreement. "I guess I shouldn't ask you but you are right everyone does have their own secrets, like my tattoo." Syaoran turned and stared at her, his eyes looked like they were about to pop out.   
  
"You have a tattoo? Where?" Sakura smirked.   
  
"Somewhere! Well it's getting late I better go inside before Domoto goes crazy and goes looking for me." She started to head towards the door and headed inside with Syaoran tagging behind her.   
  
"What tattoo? How come I don't know about this?" Sakura just smiled as she headed inside.  
  
~Two days later on the deck of SS HIROSHIMA/1:56pm  
  
The door to the deck closed with a loud bang. Syaoran sighed and turned as he followed Sakura towards the helo. His ears were covered with headphones and had his flight vest on. Once Sam, Sakura and Syaoran reached the helo Sam climbed on. Just as Sakura was about to climb on she smiled at Syaoran.   
  
"Take care of yourself Sailor." Said Sakura over the roar of the wind. Syaoran smiled and glanced at Sam who just nodded at him.   
  
"You take care of yourself too marine." Sakura smiled. After a few minutes they hugged.   
  
"Think about what we talked about last night will you?" asked Sakura who whispered while they hugged.   
  
" I will.... Just watch yourself." They separated and then Syaoran helped Sakura board the helo and then he headed towards the door and watched as the helo took off.   
  
Once it was out of view Syaoran sighed and headed back inside.   
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
AN~ Here you have it part 10 of A Tangled Web....... What do you think? Do you think Syaoran will return to Tomoeda and give up his flight status? Will Sakura ever get use to Sam and go out with him? More answers in the next part... Keep a look out. Until next part bye! 


	11. Picking up the Pieces

Thanks for all your wonderful ideas and reviews. We are half way through this fanfic and there is more trouble and misunderstanding for our favorite couple. JAG's 200th Esp. airs this Friday (3/12/04) I can't wait! Well on with the story.  
  
Note: One month has pass since Sakura and Syaoran saw each other on the SS HIROSHIMA!  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"talk  
  
*thoughts  
  
~setting/time  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Sakura was pouring cream in to her coffee when Meiling walked in to the coffee room with a smile on her face. She nodded at Sakura and went to grab herself a cup of coffee. Once she had poured it in her cup she walked over to where Sakura was standing and smirked, her eyes sparkled as she watched Sakura. Sakura stopped what she was doing and looked at her.   
  
"Lieutenant, what is so funny?" Meiling smiled and leaned towards Sakura and said   
  
"So how was your date last night with you-know-who?" Sakura chuckled and headed to the garbage can to throw out her cream package.   
  
"It was ok. Nothing really interesting did happen. It's not like there were fireworks and dancing bears." Sakura took a sip of her coffee and leaned against the counter top. Meiling glanced at her out of the corner of her eye before adding sugar in her coffee.   
  
"Are you sure? You guys have been going out for a month. Nothing happen?" asked Meiling picking up her cup of coffee and gently blowing some of the steam away.   
  
"It's been an on and off thing. I don't think that we are really dating. Are we?" Meiling placed her cup down and sighed.   
  
"Ma'am permission to speck freely?" Sakura nodded knowing that they were friends but they were still in the office and Meiling still had to maintain respect to her.   
  
"Go a head." Meiling smiled.   
  
"You guys have been going out on a total of 22 dates for the pass month. He comes and picks you up at your apartment and you get all dressed up. You come home late... Ok, I don't really know that but when I slept over at your house for week while my place was being terminated, out of the 4 dates you went out on; three out the four times you've come home late." Sakura took one last sip of her coffee and placed her cup down while Meiling picked hers back up.   
  
"Ok, maybe you're right. We've been seeing a lot of each other outside of the office but we went out on a total of 21 days. The first one was just a lets-start-all-over date. So that one does not count." Meiling was about to say something when another voice could be heard.   
  
"21 dates? WOW, that's a lot." They both turned and looked at the person standing in the doorway. They smiled at the image of Syaoran leaning against the doorframe in dressed in his white shirt and black tie and had his dark blue suit jacket over it and dark pant. He had his arms crossed in front of his chest, smiling.  
  
A Tangled Web  
  
Part 11 (Picking up the pieces)  
  
  
  
"Admiral; Commander Li, Commander Domoto and Colonel Kinomoto are here." Said Eriol who only stuck his head into Yuki's office. Yuki looked up and nodded.   
  
"Send them in." Eriol nodded and then the three officers stepped inside the office. All the officers stood at attention and waited for their next command. After a few seconds Yuki looked up from his file and said.   
  
"Sit down please." Sakura and Syaoran took the two seats in front of the admiral's desk while Sam went to the other side of the room to grab himself a seat. Once everyone was seated Yuki removed his glasses.   
  
"Welcome back Commander Li. I hope your two months and 4 days on the SS HIROSHIMA was enjoyable." Syaoran smiled.   
  
"Yes, sir. Returning back to flight status was nice. But I think I fit in better here and I miss all the work that we do here. I am glad to be back under your commander." Yuki gave a smile.   
  
"I'm glad to hear that. I'm sure you met Commander Sam Domoto from the US." Syaoran turned and nodded at Sam. Then turned his attention back to Yuki.   
  
"Good, Your office is still where it is and some files have been placed there for you. Colonel Kinomoto I'm sure you will not mind helping Li catch up, do you?" Sakura smiled and glanced at Syaoran out of the corner of her eye.   
  
"No, sir. I'd be glad too." Yuki nodded leaning back in his seat.   
  
"Good. Well you guys may go. I just wanted to make sure we had everything set." All three offices stood up and turned to leave. Just as Sam exited the room Yuki looked up and said.   
  
"Commander, Colonel stay I want to talk to you about something." Sakura closed the door and they walked back to the front of Yuki desk.  
  
"What is it that you wanted to talk to us about, sir?" asked Sakura Yuki leaned forward and clasped his hand together on his desk.   
  
"I just wanted to know if you two wanted to be partners again. I wanted to make sure that you guys where all right with me partnering you two up. I know that colonel you and Domoto didn't get along to well so I thought that since Syaoran has returned you two would like to be work together once more." Sakura and Syaoran both looked at each other and said at the same time.   
  
"Sir, that would be great." Yuki smiled.   
  
"Good, Good. You guys will start tomorrow. You are dismissed now." Both snapped to attention and said   
  
"Aye, Aye. Sir." Just as they were about to leave the room Yuki looked at them and said   
  
"Once again, Commander welcome back." Syaoran nodded and followed Sakura out of the office.  
  
~Bullpen/5:00pm~  
  
Syaoran entered his office with a couple of law books. He sat down at his desk and was about to place them on his desk when he spotted a model airplane on his desk. He looked up and smiled. Sitting on his desk was his model plane that Touya had made for him before his mission. There was a large plastic bow attached to it and it sat in the middle of desk. Syaoran smirked and placed his book off to side to get a better look at it, which had a new coat of paint and a few new parts. He smiled and leaned back in his seat to get a better view.   
  
After a few minutes he glance over at Sakura office and noticed that Sakura was not there and the lights where turned off. He sighed and decided to pull an all nighter. He walked out of his office and spotted a girl about his age wearing a sweater and red skirt. He smiled at her when they made eye contact. She smiled back and pushed back her shoulder black hair. He looked at her one more time and then headed in to the coffee room.   
  
He exited the coffee room five minutes later with his coffee and a box of cookies that Sakura had left in one of the cupboards with a note on it telling him to eat them his he was hungry. He passed by Meiling's desk when he noticed that the girl he saw before was still there. When she spotted him from across the room she smiled and turned towards one of the officers and they started to talk.   
  
Meiling who had noticed Syaoran staring at the girl sighed and said leaning over her desk.   
  
"Sir, her name is Sari Doyoto. She has some project that she is working on for this advertising company and about something about the navy. She's been here for about 2 weeks. She seems to have her radar locked on to you, sir." Syaoran blinked and looked down at Meiling.   
  
"What are you talking about?" Meiling stood up to straighten out some files on her desk and to talk to Syaoran.   
  
"Well, if you ask me it seems that she likes you. I wouldn't be surprised if she offers herself to you. Besides Sakura's dating now too. She left early with Commander Domoto." Syaoran who took a sip of his coffee was about to spit it out at that moment. But he did not. He swallowed and looked at Meiling surprised.   
  
"Sakura's dating?" Meiling nodded as she placed some papers into a filer.   
  
"Yes, For about a month now. She's dating Domoto...." She said in a whispered. Syaoran's eyes almost popped out of his head when he heard the last part. He looked around to make sure that no one could here them.   
  
" You have got to be joking right? She told me on the SS HIROSHIMA that she hated his guts. Why would she go out with him?" he whispered back. Meiling shrugged.   
  
"I don't know but, as long as she is happy then I'm alright?" Syaoran just sighed and headed in to his office with his coffee and cookies.   
  
~Next day, Park/7:00am~  
  
*Sakura's dating. What is the problem? Why am I thinking about it? It's not like she's going to be an old maid. God, I hope not! * Syaoran sighed and he turned the corner of the road. He was wearing a t-shirt and a pair of sweat pants.   
  
"Hey sailor." Said Sakura as she jogged up to him. He turned and smiled.   
  
"Hey, marine. What are you doing?" he asked with a smirk on his face. Sakura rolled her green eyes and smacked him lightly in the back of his head, while jogged but smiled when his amber eyes met hers. * God, I miss her smile.... It's good to see her smile again. That stupid Sam was in her office all day, yesterday. *   
  
"Getting my jogging done. Can't let some sailor bet me." Syaoran rubbed the back of his head where Sakura had hit him continued with his morning run.   
  
~Two day later,bullpen/3:00pm~  
  
Sakura and Syaoran with came out of courtroom. Both looked like they were really mad. Tomoyo, Meiling and Eriol who were in the corner looking at some reference books followed as both of them slammed their doors shut. Sam came out of his office and walked over to the group who sighed and continued to look through the books.   
  
"What's up with those two?" asked Sam running his short hair through his hands. Tomoyo looked up and sighed.   
  
"I don't want to know. It looks like one of them is about to blow up and of you were to go near one of them you will not make it out a live." Sam sighed and watched as Sakura was staring at her computer and typing vigorously.  
  
"Are they always like that?" Eriol looked up and glanced at the two senior officers.   
  
"Yeah, they like to take a go at each other once or twice a week. Well, I better head back to my desk before they come out." Eriol winked at the two females and headed towards his desk.   
  
"We better get going too... " Tomoyo said and Meiling followed. Sam sighed and headed back to his office.  
  
~Sakura's apartment/7:00pm~  
  
Sakura sighed and sat down on her couch. Meiling was sitting next to her painting her toenails. Meiling's ruby eyes glance up and saw Sakura's stressed and sad face. Meiling painted her last toe and closed the bottle and placed it on the coffee table. She fanned her hand on her toes and sighed.   
  
"What's eating you?" asked Meiling still looking at her feet. Sakura sighed and then looked at the girl sitting next to her dressed in a shirt and yellow cotton shorts. Her back hair was pulled back in to a ponytail.  
  
"Why, are they such a pig head?" Meiling smirked.   
  
"Let me guess this has nothing to do with Sam but with Syaoran." Sakura sighed and nodded. Meiling shrugged.   
  
"Well I don't know what to say. I guess Syaoran has always been a pain. Never done anything the easy way. But then again he is dating Sari." Sakura turned and stared at the girl.   
  
"You have got to be joking. He's dating Sari..." Just then there was a knock on the door. Sakura got up from the coach to answer it. She unlocked the door to find Syaoran there with his cover in one hand. He gave her a weak smile and noticed that Meiling was sitting there. He turned and faced Sakura.   
  
"If you are busy I'll come back." Meiling smiled and got off the coach and said,"It's ok. I still have some clothes to unpack.. I can't believe they still have not gotten rid of the bugs when they were there the first time." Meiling said to herself as she headed towards the guest room but loud enough for the couple to hear. Sakura opened the door wider and allowed Syaoran to enter. Once Meiling was safely in her room and Syaoran had removed his cover and black winter coat he sat down on one of the chairs and sighed.  
  
"So what are you doing here so late?" asked Sakura trying to hold her anger. Syaoran cleared his throat and said   
  
"I thought I should come over so we could talk." Sakura interrupted him and said   
  
"If this is about the case, I don't want to hear it. You know very well you sandbagged in there making me look stupid." Sakura said with her voice raised a little.   
  
"Ok. I might have sandbagged you. You know as much as I do we are officers of the court and if sandbagging is what I have to do then it is what I will do." Sakura stared at him.   
  
"You know very well that I didn't know about that. Not only did you sandbag me but, you just through out my work. Making my witness look stupid." Syaoran leaned forward in the chair and stared at her.   
  
"You've done this job for a long time, Sakura. I know that you know what the rules of the game are. You know, if I didn't know any better you were afraid that I'd make you look bad in front of Commander Domoto." Sakura gave shocked expression. * Does he really think that I'm pissed off at him for that sandbag? Who does he think he is? Is he trying to say that Sam and I don't belong together? *  
  
"This has nothing to do with Domoto. You know that."   
  
"Then what does it have to with?" Syaoran asked his eyes narrowed. Sakura ran her hand through her hair and sighed.   
  
"It's about the fact that you think you can just come back and pick up the pieces. But it does not work that way. You and Domoto have been glaring at each other like crazy and you think that I will still act the same way." Syaoran stood up and picked up his belongings.   
  
"I see we're not getting any where. I don't want to ruin your night. I'll let myself out." Sakura nodded and said. "I think that's the best idea you've had so far." Syaoran nodded and exited the apartment. Sakura walked over and closed the door. After the lock was shut Meiling emerged from the guest room and leaned against the doorway.   
  
Sakura looked at her and sighed. Sakura was about to head back to her spot on the coach when there was another knock on the door. Sakura turned and opened it. Sakura placed a smile on her face and said   
  
"Hey, Sam...." Sam was wearing his winter coat and black pants and was carrying some flowers. He smiled when he saw her.   
  
"You ready to go out tonight?" He said walking onto the apartment handing Sakura the flowers. She took them and said   
  
"I don't think it's such a good idea. I'm not really feeling to well and I'm afraid that I wouldn't be good company. Sam nodded. * This wouldn't have anything to do with that Syaoran guy would it? * He noticed Meiling at the door and smile.  
  
"Lieutenant Li, I didn't know that you were here?" Meiling walked towards the couple and smiled. She looked at Sakura and said  
  
"Well Sakura is letting me stay for a while until my apartment is getting fixed." Sam nodded.   
  
"I see... well, if you're not feeling well Sakura we'll head out some other time." Sakura gave a grateful smile and said "Thanks, Sam. I'm so sorry." Sam nodded and exited the apartment. Once he was gone Sakura locked the door once more and leaned against it. She closed her eyes and sighed. Meiling meanwhile took the flowers from her and headed into the kitchen for a vase to place them in.   
  
Meiling returned later and set the vase on the dinning room table and sat back down on the coach looking at her toenails. "Are you going to stand there all night?" asked Meiling Sakura sighed and looked at her.   
  
"This totally sucks." Meiling couldn't help but smile.   
  
"You're in love with him aren't you?" Sakura stood up and crossed her arms.   
  
"What and who are you talking about?" Meiling looked up and her with sparking ruby eyes.   
  
"I am talking about Syaoran. Sakura... everything was going fine until Syaoran showed up again at headquarters. If you like him than why don't you say anything. You guys have been friends for a long time and been through a lot together." Sakura gave a laughed as she sat down next to her on the coach.  
  
"You seem to know a lot about me." She said. Meiling placed her foot down on the ground and turned and smiled.  
  
"I only know what I see and what I see is that you like my cousin. That's why you didn't go out with Sam tonight is that?" Sakura sighed.   
  
"My relationship with Syaoran is kind of hard to explain.... You'll understand when you have relationship." Meiling stood up and said.  
  
"I understand, Ma'am... well I'm going to head inside to wash up." She leaned over and they hugged. As Meiling was heading into her room she sighed. * It seem to me that I understand what you don't see Colonel. But when the time comes I'm sure you'll see it. * Sakura and leaned her head against her right hand. She sighed and stared at the flowers on the dinning table. While staring at the flowers the phone rang and she picked it up.   
  
"Hello, Sakura Kinomoto here." She said in a cheery tone strengthen out her legs on the coffee table.  
  
"Dad, hey. I'm alright.... So how are things in New York?"  
  
~Four days later(Friday),Bullpen/4:00pm~  
  
Syaoran exited his office and headed next door to look for Sakura. When he got to her door he found her sitting there with a box of chocolates on her desk, a pen in one hand and a file opened up on her desk. He leaned against the doorframe and watched her for a few minutes. After he walked in and said   
  
"Are you trying to build a fort around your self to keep us out of here?" he walked over to the desk and plucked a chocolate out of the box and placed in his mouth. Sakura looked up and smiled.   
  
"No just trying to protect myself from having people like you eat my food." Syaoran picked up a file on top of her filing cabinet and then returned it two second later.   
  
"So what can I do for you, Commander?" she said looking at him.  
  
"Do you have the case on the Sakeywa thing?" He asked glancing at the files piled up on the shelves and cabinet in the room. Sakura who and had returned to writing for report looked up and sad. "It's some where over there." She pointed to a file of files in a crate under her blind cover window. He bent over the crate and started to scan through them but couldn't find anything. He turned and asked.   
  
"Are you sure that it's over here? How can you find anything in this office?" Sakura smiled and looked up tapping her pen on the desk.   
  
"I don't really know. But you should look carefully. It's should be over there." Said Sakura picking at the chocolates. Syaoran sighed and decided to check the giant pile at the corner of her desk. He picked up the first one and smirked as he read the case. He looked at her with his amber eyes and said   
  
"It's right here." Then he headed towards the doorway. Sakura looked up and leaned back in her chair.  
  
"Don't forget to but it back. Oh yeah, are you free next weekend?" He stopped with the filed opened in his hand.   
  
"Not sure, why do you ask?" Sakura shrugged and said   
  
"Thought you might like to go play golf with me. What do you say?" Sakura asked looking at him.   
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
AN~ There you have it part 11.... What do you think should happen next? ... Please tell me. Well don't forget to review and thanks for all of them. Until the next part ! 


	12. Clear shot

Hey people, what you guys have all been waiting for; Part 12 of A tangled web. I hope you guys all enjoy it and don't for get to review!   
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"talk  
  
*thoughts  
  
~setting/time  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
Sakura stood by the arrival gate at the airport ringing her hands together. She checked her internal clock and sighed. *It's 1pm.... What could be taking so long? I still have to get back to work. * Sakura reached into her marine issued coat for her cell and was about to deal back to Headquarters telling Tomoyo not to wait for her and to head out to lunch. But before she could dial the number Sakura spotted the person she was looking for walking towards her.  
  
A Tangled Web  
  
Part 12 (Clear shot)  
  
Sakura sighed and closed her last file and placed into her out box. Two minutes later Tomoyo knocked on the door and Sakura asked her to close the door behind her. Tomoyo sat down and noticed all the files in her office.   
  
"Are you alright, Ma'am?" she asked"Just tiered but other then that I'm fine... This weekend I'll be away, so if you need me call my cell." Tomoyo smiled and nodded  
  
"Understood Ma'am... But you don't mind me asking. How are things with you and Sam?" Sakura straighten out the files on her desk before saying.  
  
"Ok, everything smooth so far.... Nothing to worry about." Tomoyo nodded.   
  
"Well if there is nothing else then I'm going to head back out." Sakura nodded and said   
  
"On your way can you give this to Lieutenant Li..Thanks." and then she watched as Tomoyo exited the room. Sakura leaned further back in her chair and sighed. * This is going to be a long weekend. * She smiled and headed back to work.  
  
~Weekend, Osaka golf course/10:00am~  
  
Sakura and Syaoran pulled out a their plastic chairs under the table. They sat down and sighed. They took a couple of practice shots on the golf course. Sakura removed her sunglass and waved over a waiter.   
  
"One ice tea, please. Do you want anything Syaoran?" Syaoran ran his hand through his shot hair and said "Black coffee please." The waiter nodded and walked away to get their order. Once he was gone Sakura looked around the café trying to spot someone. Syaoran glance at her and noticed that she was looking for someone.   
  
"Sakura, I agreed to come with you but why did you want to come?" Sakura still keeping her eye out for their special guest said   
  
"I was told to ask you to come along. This was not my ideal way to spend my three day weekend." Sakura said in a hiss. Syaoran back away a bit and said in a sorry tone.   
  
"Sorry I didn't mean to upset your weekend. If you didn't want me to me here then I should leave."   
  
" Fine, run away... like you always do. Like then you went away to flight status and from the conversation we had or at least try to have at my place." Sakura said as the waiter returned with their drink. Sakura and Syaoran both took a sip and then he stood up.   
  
"Well I'll see you back at work." He pushed back his seat and was about to leave when a man voice caught him in his tracks. He looked up and found himself looking at Sakura's father. Syaoran nodded and said   
  
"Sir, it's nice to see you again." He looked at Syaoran and then at Sakura who had stood up and walked over to him and hugged him  
  
"You made it." She said with a smile on her face. Her father looked at her and then said in a stern voice.   
  
"It seems to me that Syaoran does not want to be here. Didn't you tell him that I had invited him to spend the weekend with us before I head to Hawaii?" The trio sat down and Sakura took a sip of her drink. * Didn't get a chance because that girlfriend of his was in his office.. * Sakura glance at Syaoran before saying.   
  
"No, I forgot." Syaoran glance at Sakura and then said   
  
"Well why don't we play a game of catch up while we wait for a one more person She just called me and said that there was traffic and she was late in catching the train. She said she'll get here in half an hour.." Sakura and Syaoran just glared at each other while they waited for this other person.   
  
Half and hour later a girl with black hair and ruby eyes ran up to the trio sitting at the table. She was wearing a mini skirt and pink shirt covered by a light coat. Sakura and Syaoran looked up and sighed.   
  
"Meiling what are you doing here?" asked Sakura. Meiling smiled and placed her rented bag of golf clubs on the floor. She looked at the trio and said in a cheery tone.   
  
"General Kinomoto called you Ma'am four days ago looking for you and you were not there so I took a message, remember?" Sakura nodded.   
  
"After I took down the message he offered to take me golfing and he thought I'd like to come a long. I didn't know you were coming Syaoran." Syaoran gave a weak smile and said   
  
"Trust me, I didn't know you were going to be here." He took a sip of his coffee and the four of them just stared at each other. Kinomoto cleared his throat and stood up. He smiled and pushed his sunglasses up.   
  
"What are you all sitting here for? Let's go play some golf." Sakura and Syaoran stood up and they headed up into the golf course.  
  
~Golf course/1:00pm  
  
.  
  
They had finished lunch and now where playing a new game. Sakura was now ahead of Syaoran by two strokes. It was Syaoran's turn and as he positioned himself for the next shot Sakura sighed and stared in to the sky. "It looks like its going to rain." She said into the sky. Her father and Meiling looked at each other and shook their head. Syaoran who was about to swing his club turned and said.  
  
"If you think I'm taking to long then why don't you give up?" Sakura rolled her eyes behind her sunglasses.   
  
"Yeah right." She said. " You'll never get that hole. You're to far behind." Meiling decided to help move the game along said.  
  
"Syaoran can you please hurry up. I'm getting thirsty. I have not drank anything for an hour." Both Sakura and Syaoran turned and glared at her. Meiling blinked and mumbled.   
  
"Never mind." Sakura father gave a smiled and said to Meiling  
  
"Do you want to get something to drink? I'll go with you." Meiling shook her head and said   
  
"No. I was just hoping to help loosen the tension between the two of them... They've been like this for about two weeks." Meiling said as they watched Sakura take her next shot. Syaoran was watching her from his golf bag.   
  
"The problem with those two is that they are both very stubborn... Has anything new happen to the two of them lately?" Meiling thought about as she watched Syaoran and Sakura bicker over where Sakura's golf ball was.   
  
"Well, everything as work has been going fine. Except two days ago they were arguing over a case. Then a week forbore that I kind of said that they were seeing other people. I mean almost every one at work knew that they are seeing other people. But I see something more." Meiling eyes where glued to the scene in front of her as Sakura was now saying that Syaoran's grip on the club was wrong.  
  
"I guess I didn't do a good job..." Kinomoto sighed and said.   
  
"I don't think you have to worry about them. I'm sure they'll be fine before this weekend is up. Or at else they wouldn't be at each others head." Meiling nodded and walked up to the pair going ready for her shot.   
  
~Golfing Hotel,Bar/8:00pm~  
  
Syaoran thanked the bartender for his drink and took a sip. As he was staring at the paper mat on the bottom of the glasses he heard someone behind. He turned and smiled.   
  
"Uncle Kinomoto, what are you doing here?" asked Syaoran standing up. Both man sat down and the bartender came over to take the older man's order. Once that was taken care of Syaoran popped a chip in to his mouth.   
  
"I thought we'd talk. Catch up... I heard from Lieutenant Li that you and Sakura have not been getting along since you returned from flight status." Syaoran sighed.   
  
"I really don't know what happen. She was the one that talked me into returning... But now that I've returned it seems like I should have just stayed back on HIROSHIMA....."   
  
"But it seem to me that you have already decided." Syaoran was silent. Kinomoto thanked the bartender and took a sip of his beer.   
  
"I mean, I know that when she appeared on SS HIROSHIMA there would be some tension. We talked and seemed that all the questions we had left unanswered on the dock that day was all clear up on deck that night.... She needs to come with a marine guide." Syaoran took a sip of his drink and sighed.   
  
"Do you know what makes the two of you great partners?" Kinomoto turned his head to his right and looked at Syaoran's cloudy amber eyes.  
  
"What makes you two great partners is that you guys listen to each other. You don't second guess each other.." Syaoran stared at his drink and took another sip.  
  
"You want to talk to her don't you? You guys are not at work. So this is the perfect moment. Don't forget Commander if you don't move in now then you'll miss the shot and someone will move up." Syaoran looked at him and said.   
  
"Uncle were you the one that partnered us when she returned to Tomeoda." Kinomoto got down from his seat and shrugged.   
  
"That Commander, is classified. But I can tell you on thing.. Just remember what I said. Make your move before it's too late." Then his placed some money on to the table and headed up to his room.  
  
~Sakura's hotel room/9:00pm~  
  
Sakura was in bed and had her blanked pulled up to her neck. She stared at the mirror opposite of her bed and stared at herself in the mirror. Meiling had finished with her bathroom routine and was now ready to enjoy some TV before bed. She glanced at Sakura while rubbing her wet black hair dry and sighed.   
  
"You ok Sakura?" Sakura just stared at herself in the mirror. Sakura sighed and said in a monotone voice.   
  
"Why couldn't he keep his mouth shut?" Meiling looked at her as she placed her towel down on the chair and said   
  
"What are you talking about?" Sakura blinked and turned looking at Meiling.   
  
"Why are guys a butt. All he had to was shut up and everything was fine. The more he talked the more I wanted to kill him. And they say girls like to gossip. It would have been better if he told me that he was seeing Sari. It's not like I'm going to kill him or anything. How hard is it to tell me that you are seeing someone?" Meiling just sighed and crawled in to her twin size bed and grabbed the remote control for the TV.   
  
"Then he thinks that in court this week I was getting back at him for sand bagging him. I was not even thinking about that. Just because I was not so nice in the cross-examination doesn't mean that I ......" She sighed and continued to babble on. "Then he thinks that I told Sari that he was busy spending time with me. Who the heck said that?" Meiling wanted to say something buy decided not to.  
  
"Sakura, if you don't mind me saying but why didn't you tell him how you feel. We're not at work. Even if you don't want to talk to him about the way you feel at least fix whatever problems you have." Sakura sighed and removed her comforter off and sipped her feet into her shoes. She released her hair from the rubber band allowing it to fall down around her face.   
  
"I'm going for walk ." Then she grabbed her sweater and headed out of the room. Meiling leaned back on her pillows and sighed. * This is some vacation... I hope they get it together before Monday. *  
  
~Hallway of Golfing Hotel/11:00pm~  
  
Sakura sighed as she walked back to her room. She ran her hands through her hair and sighed. *11:00pm.... Been walking for about 2 hours and the answer is still the same...rip out Syaoran's head or just suck it up and talk to him. I mean how hard can that be. It's not like Sari or Sam's going to be there.... * Sakura leaned against the wallpaper covered wall and sighed. * All I have to do is go talk to him.... * She looked to her right and noticed the number on the door. She stood up and walked down to Syaoran's room.   
  
Sakura took a deep breath and stared at the numbers on the door. She lifted up her hand and knocked lightly. Two minutes later the door opened a bit. Sakura blinked and leaned forward.   
  
"Syaoran?" The door moved wider revealing Syaoran in a bathrobe. He rubbed his amber eyes and said in a horse voice.   
  
"Hey, Sakura what are you doing here?" Sakura looked further in to the room and then said   
  
"I wanted to talk to you.... Do you have time? If not I'll come back later." Syaoran stood back and gave a small smile.  
  
" No, No.... I was going to come look for you any way. Why don't you come in." He moved back and Sakura stepped inside slipping off her shoes. He locked the door and walked into the room and said   
  
"Do you want anything to drink?" Sakura sat down on a chair by the desk. "Sure, water is fine." Syaoran nodded and picked up one of the glasses in top of the refrigerator. He poured her a cup of warm water from the pitcher. He added some ice and then handed to her. She smiled and thanked him. While he took a sit on his queen size bed she took a sip and sighed. She placed the glass in the desk and stared at the carpet. * It's now or never.... Come on. It's a clear shot. How hard can it be? * Syaoran watched as Sakura's eyebrows narrowed. He leaned forward and said in a worry tone.   
  
"Sakura, are you alright?" Sakura looked up and said " Yeah, I was just thinking..." She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. A few minutes later she looked at Syaoran. He stared back at her with worried eyes.   
  
"I'm sorry about what I said before.... I didn't mean. I was just pissed off...." Syaoran leaned forward and said   
  
"I understand..." Sakura looked at him with a questionable look.   
  
"You do... I mean some of the stuff I said was kind of mean." Syaoran gave one of his rear smiles and said   
  
"Trust me. I've had meaner things said to me. So you don't have to worry." Sakura nodded. * Come on we are not getting any younger and it's not like the door is going to close on us. * She took a deep breath let it out slowly. She stared at Syaoran and said   
  
"I know there is something that the both of us wants to ask each other. Maybe that is reason we've been at each other's throat for the last week. The only way to solve the problem is to get it out of our system. So to do this when I count to three we'll both say what is on our mind." Syaoran nodded. When Sakura counted to three both of them said,  
  
"How long have you been dating him/her?" Syaoran and Sakura looked at each other. Sakura smiled and said   
  
"I guess we figured out what was causing us all the trouble all along." Syaoran chuckled and said   
  
" So how long have you been dating Sam?" Sakura thought about her answer and said " Do you remember when you returned and you heard Meiling and I talk about 21 dates... Yeah, I've been seeing him for a while. Not that I think it's serious or anything. How about you and Sari? How long have you been seeing her." Syaoran stood up and walked over to the mini refrigerator and poured himself some water. After he took a sip he said.   
  
"Couple of weeks ago... it was more like she asked me out so I said, yes and then it was all from there." Sakura gave a smiled and nodded. She stood up took one last sip of her water and then said.   
  
"Well now that we have that all cleared up I guess we're fine? I am correct here? We are clear about who we are seeing right?" Sakura looked at him. He smiled and walked up to her. He smirked and said. "Yes, we are.. We are fine... I'm sure the office is going to be grateful that we are not chewing our heads out with each other." Sakura smiled and yawned.   
  
"I'm sure they'll be throwing us a party... Well it's late... More like 1:00 am... I have to get going.. I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast." Syaoran walked her towards the door and said " I'll see you tomorrow. Sleep tight." He watched as she waved good-bye and walked down the hall to her room.  
  
~Following week, Monday/11:00am~  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol walked into the Bullpen with smiles on their face. Tomoyo placed her things down on her desk and headed towards Eriol's desk. He handed her the files she need. She thanked him and then headed back to her desk. She sat down and started on her work for that afternoon.   
  
Sam who had returned from interviewing an officer passed her desk and noticed the smile on her face. He stopped and turned. "Lieutenant, what's with the smile on your face?" Tomoyo stopped writing and said, "The Commander and the Colonel have solved their problem this weekend. I'm so happy. Now we don't have to worry about them chewing each other's head until next month." Sam gave smile and said   
  
"That's great." He then continued his walk to his office. Just as he was about to enter his office he saw Sakura and Syaoran enter the office. They were talking and she had laughed at what he had said. Sam sighed as he entered his office. * I'm not mad. They're best friends. They should get along because I don't think many people here can take the fact they were fighting. * He glanced at the couple one last time and entered his office closing the door behind him.   
  
Sakura and Syaoran walked passed Tomoyo's desk and stopped there to pick up their phone messages since they had to head out early that morning to meet an officer that was just docking that morning. Tomoyo smiled as they scanned through their message.   
  
"Glad to see you and the Colonel back. Was the interview any help to the case?" Syaoran looked at Sakura and said "It was ok. We just had to wrap up some stuff for the case. Is the Admiral in? We want to hand in our report." Sakura stuff her messages in to her briefcase and said "The faster we get it done the fast I can get home." She said as they went to Eriol's desk.   
  
"You have a date with Sam?" asked Syaoran as he handed Eriol his coat and cover. Sakura ran her hand though her hair and rolled her eyes. "No daddy, is going to head out to Hawaii tomorrow so I'm treating him to dinner." Syaoran nodded tell her he got his message.  
  
Eriol took it and said "Sir, Ma'am you returned at a great time. The Admiral was just looking for you. I told him that you just arrive. He is expecting you guys." Syaoran and Sakura nodded the turned and was about door on the oak door when Eriol turned and said " Ma'am would you like me to take your things for you?" Sakura gave a small smile, shaking his head.   
  
"No, the file is in there. Thanks Lieutenant." Eriol nodded and then headed towards Syaoran's office  
  
~Admiral's office/11:20am~  
  
Sakura and Syaoran entered the office and stood at attention in front of their commanding officers desk. " Have a seat Commander, Colonel." Said Yuki as he finished reading the latest file. The two-senior officers sat down and Sakura placed her briefcase on her lap taking out the report. She handed to Syaoran to give to Yuki.   
  
"I'm glad to find out that you two have worked out your problems this week. Now how did that the case end?" Syaoran handed Yuki the file in his hand and said "That the Petty officer was framed by the XO. The XO will be subject to an admiral's mass." Yuki nodded and placed the file on the side.  
  
"Good. Good. Now that's over. I have a new task for you and the Colonel." Syaoran and Sakura looked at each other. They looked back at Yuki and said "Sir?" Yuki leaned forward he looked at his two officers and said, "How would you like to go to high school?" Syaoran looked confessed   
  
"High school?" Yuki nodded.   
  
"Yes, high school Commander. The head of Military want the armed forces to recruit more people. And this time it's the Navy's turn." Sakura glanced at Syaoran   
  
"Sir, why us?" Yuki turned and looked at Sakura.   
  
"You two are two best officers and I thought it would be nice to go somewhere where is no military people. New faces. So what do you say?" Sakura and Syaoran leaned towards each other and talked it out.   
  
"We'll take it." Yuki smiled and leaned back in his chair.   
  
"Good, Good... You two will leave this Friday. Eriol will give you the info you need. Any questions?" Syaoran and Sakura said together "No Sir." Yuki nodded he pushed up his glasses "Dismissed." The two of them snapped to attention and said "Aye, Aye. Sir."   
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
AN~There you have it... Part 12... What did you think? Good, Bad... you want me to get ride of someone in the story? Let me know!! Well thanks for the reviews and keep them coming! Until the next part! 


	13. Love Triangles

Here it is guys, part 13.. I think my story will have more then 20 chapters at the rate I'm going at. But we will see. Anyway thanks for the reviews and I'm keep adding S&S and problems for our favorite couple.   
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"talk  
  
*thoughts  
  
~setting/time  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
A girl with brown hair pulled in a ponytail and wearing a blue skirt and white shirt along with a small dark blue coat and dark blue tie. She sighed and she waited for the person she was looking for. Just as she was about to sit down on the grass, a guy about her age wearing the same uniform from her school, ran up to her. He stopped when he reached her to catch his breath.   
  
"Ashika, I'm sorry I'm late I had to go to the little boys room." The girl stood up and gave a weak smile. He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She smiled.   
  
"Well, I was going to leave in about ten minutes but now that you're here, there is no point." The guy smiled and bent his head down. Just as they where about to kiss a voice was heard from down in the track field. Ashika and the guy turned and looked down towards the field.   
  
"Hiroshi. What are you doing here?" Ashika shouted down towards the field.  
  
A Tangled Web  
  
Part 13(Love Triangles)   
  
Sakura sighed as she reached in to her draw for some candy. She ripped opened a pack of lemon heads and popped a few in her mouth. She sighed as she looked down at her last file. She was to leave for the high school recruitment with Syaoran in half an hour and still was not able to finish up this file. She turned towards her computer and decided to play a game of free cell. Just as she was wining there was a knock on the door. Sakura sighed and said, "Enter." The door to her office opened and Sam entered. He smiled and sat down. Sakura swung her chair around and said   
  
"Hey, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked popping some more lemon heads into her mouth. Sam smiled and said.  
  
"Thought I'd come say hi before you left with Commander Li to that high school recruit." Sakura nodded and stared at the file. After a while of making her head hurt she sighed and looked up at Sam's black eyes.   
  
" Oh, is that all?" asked Sakura looking at him. Sam nodded. * What do you want me to say? No don't go with him. * After a few minutes of silence between the two of them Sam rose from his seat and walked towards the door.   
  
"I'm going back to me office. If you need anything this weekend just give me a ring, all right?" Sakura nodded and smiled.   
  
"Yeah, ok... thanks.." She watched as he made his way back to his office, which was to the right of her office.  
  
Osaka High School/1:00pm~  
  
Sakura tightened the belt of her coat. She adjusted her cover and sighed, as her grip on her bag handled got tighter. Syaoran glanced at her as they walked up the steps towards the 5-story building.   
  
"You ok Sakura?" Syaoran asked as they entered the building. Sakura gave weak smile as they started to walk down the long corridor to the main office.   
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Syaoran shrugged and said as they walked down the hall.   
  
"You seem very quite. That's all. Some thing happened between you and.. Sam?" Sakura placed some hair behind her right ear and said " No, Why would you say that?" * He's not jealous is he? *   
  
"Oh, well you guys didn't really talk this week. You know since we've returned from that vacation with the General." Sakura sighed and said   
  
"Nothing's wrong. Don't make a big deal of this we have work to do but I have a feeling this is more then we bargained for." Syaoran raised an eyebrow and they stopped in front of the main office. He looked at her on more time and then said after talking a deep breath.   
  
"Ready?" Sakura turned her head and said smiled.   
  
"It's now or never, Commander so lets go." Sakura turned her head back around and then slid open the door to main office, with Syaoran following her.  
  
~OHS,Government Class/1:00pm~  
  
"Did you see the Commander before on stage? Oh my god he was so Kawaii!"Said a girl by the row of windows. Her hair was tied into a ponytail. The girls that sat around her nodded and smiled. The girl that sat behind her asked.   
  
"Ashika, he is sure cute.... I bet that Colonel already takes him. Talking about the Colonel did you see the way the guys where looking at her? Their eyes looks like they where going to pop out." The girls giggled along with Ashika.   
  
"Yeah, well we are guys and if you can say that the Commander was cute, we can say that the colonel." Said a guy with short brown hair and dark brown eyes. Ashika rolled her eyes. "Hiroshi... is that all you think about?" The guys leaned over his desk and smirk. He stared in to Ashika's eyes " I didn't really know. I guess you'll have guess." The girls around Ashika giggled once more and then sat down in their seat as the door of the classroom slid open.   
  
The students settled down and they turned their attention to the front of the room. Sakura and Syaoran removed their cover and stepped into the classroom, followed by their teacher. The 30-year-old teacher looked at her class and smiled. She placed her lesson plan at her desk while Sakura and Syaoran stood at the door with their cover and briefcase in their hand.  
  
"Well class, I'm glad to say that we are very lucky. As you know we have started our unit on our laws and since we are working on our mock trail I thought we have someone who knows the system that we are studying." She turned towards Sakura and Syaoran.   
  
"We are doing the mock trail of Lieutenant Chiki Vs. The Japanese Navy. The school has already gotten permission of the head of Military." Sakura and Syaoran gave a weak smile.   
  
"We are glad to help... And of any of the students want to ask us anything we should be able to help." Said Sakura. The teacher smiled and then turned back to her class and said   
  
"Now to see who will be the on the plaintiff side will be Ashika and the one who will be representing the navy would be Hiroshi. I hope to see you all here tomorrow and we will be start with opening statements tomorrow. Any questions?" asked the teacher as she started to pass out her hand out for the case.   
  
Hiroshi raised his hand. The teacher nodded and he stood up. "So this will be the agenda for the trail and will all the other characters for the case be still be the same, Ms. Hashika." She nodded and returned to her desk. "Yes, So Tenchi will be Ashika's client. Any more questions?" She asked as Hiroshi sat back down with the groan. After a few minutes the bell rung and the all students ran out of the room.   
  
Once the room was clear Sakura and Syaoran walked up to Ms. Hashika and smiled. Sakura flatten out her suit coat and said, "We will call the Admiral and have him sent the files we need and to make sure that the head of military has passed your permit." Said Syaoran with a smile. Ms. Hashika leaned back in her chair and said " Good, as you know this is a boarding school. So we will set you up. One of our students is waiting for you Colonel, Commander I'm just hoping that there is no problem with sharing a room?" She asked in a questionable tone. Sakura closed her eyes and breathe. *It's alright.... Sharing a room. We can do this.... How hard can it be? Ok... maybe if Sari finds out Syaoran will get in trouble.. But if I don't tell and nether does Syaoran then we are all right? * Sakura and Syaoran glanced at each other. After a few minutes Syaoran smiled.   
  
"No, we have no problem." Ms. Hashika nodded   
  
"Good. Dinner in a galley will be at 6:30pm.. Well if you have any question you can find me at the Staff dorm." Sakura and Syaoran nodded and exited the room.   
  
~Syaoran and Sakura room/7:00pm~  
  
Syaoran exited the bathroom with a yellow towel draped around his neck. He was dressed a navy t-shirt and black shorts. His amber hair was messier since the gel in his hair had been washed out. He enters the bedroom with a sigh. He placed the towel on a chair and was about to sit down on the queen size bed, when he heard Sakura shriek.  
  
"What's wrong? What happened?" he asked jumping up and turning around. His eyes went back to normal when he found Sakura seated in the middle of the queen size bed and a couple of files and bags of junk food scattered around her as two pillow propped up a file she was reading on her legs.   
  
"You almost sat on my bag of chips." Syaoran moved the bag aside and then sat down. He glanced around at the files and then said   
  
"We just had dinner half an hour ago... Do you have a worm in your stomach?" Sakura shrugged and popped a chip in her mouth. Then flipped through a couple of the papers in her lap.   
  
"Not sure, But you'll be glad to here that the mock trail we'll be sitting through was presented 10 years ago and the person lieutenant Chiki was found guilty and then he died in the brig 2 years ago. All the info has been sent to us by Meiling." Syaoran reached into her bag of chips and popped it in his mouth. Sakura handed him the file in her lap and got out of bed and walked over to desk to remove her watch.   
  
" We were here only to recruit kids for the navy. Now we get to sit through a trail. I say we're pretty lucky." Sakura shrugged and button up the last two buttons of her pink pajamas and matching pants. Her amber hair was tied in to a pony. As she released her hair from her rubber band she said.   
  
"Think of as a part time job. I like this mock trail thing. Remains me of the one that I had to do for my law school exam." Sakura walked back over to the queen size bed and placed another chip in to her mouth as Syaoran was looking through a couple of the other files. Sakura ran her hand through her hair and walked over to the window. She moved the curtain to the side and peer out in to the lit track field. She leaned towards the glass to get a better picture and noticed Ashika, Hiroshi and some other guy talking. Sakura waved towards Syaoran.   
  
"Come look." Syaoran sighed and got out off the bed.   
  
"What is it?" he asked as he walked towards her and looked out and window. She pointed at the trio talking and said in a perplexed tone.   
  
"What do you think is going on down there? You don't think they are plotting for the case do you?" Syaoran shrugged and walked away from the window and returned to sit on the bed.   
  
"Have no idea. But it looks to me that there a love triangle going on down there. Two guys fighting over a girl... And way in the world would you think that they are plotting their grades. If Ms. Hashika finds out they know that they are going to get their butts kicks." Sakura glanced one more time out the window. She pulled the curtains closed.   
  
She sat back down and said as she reached for some shrimp chips. She leaned against the headboard and looked at him. "I don't know... Anyway you have been acting kind of strange lately. How are things going on between you and Sari?" Syaoran looked up from his file and smiled.   
  
"Fine... Why are you asking?" Sakura smiled and brushed some hair out of her face. "Just wondering, have not seen her around the office for a whole day that's why. Thought you guys broke up or something." Syaoran chuckled.   
  
"I see. How about you and Sam?" he asked. Sakura smiled once more.   
  
"The same... Nothing new.. So we'll flip for the bed?" Syaoran grabbed the coin he had dropped early today on the floor when changing in the room. He tossed it on to the air and caught it. He covered it with his hand and asked with sparkling brown eyes.   
  
"Heads or tails?" Sakura popped another chip in to her mouth and said.  
  
"Tail, Sailor." Syaoran stared at her and said.   
  
"You sure tails?" Sakura rolled her eyes and shook her head slightly.  
  
"Yes, I want tails. Please hurry. We still have to call the Admiral after this." Syaoran rolled his eyes and removed his hand from his other hand and looked down at the coin.   
  
" It's heads..." Said Syaoran with a straight face. Sakura leaned towards him and looked. She sighed when she saw the coin. "Fine heads.." She was about to remove one of the pillows when she just thought of something. She grabbed the coin and flipped it to the tail side. When she saw what was on the other side she healed it up for him to see.   
  
"A two headed coin? Syaoran how old are you?" Syaoran smirked and removed his pillow and was about to head over to the coach and said.   
  
"24 years old. But hey the trick still works." Sakura throw her pillow at him and said "The last time you pulled that stunt was when we where fighting over the last chocolate bar at my apartment last Christmas." She said in a harsh tone. Syaoran lowered his head sighed. Sakura smiled and then said.   
  
"But I wouldn't been mean to you today. You can sleep on the bed but only for tonight. I'll sleep on the recliner chair." Syaoran smiled and hoped on to the bed. Sakura moved towards the end of the bed and grabbed the bag of chips they were eating before and said.   
  
" Let the fun begin. Since tomorrow we don't really have to work. I'm going to go wash my face why don't you call the admiral. I left his home number on the desk. Syaoran gave small smile and the got off the bed while Sakura headed for the bathroom.  
  
~Government Class/2:00pm~  
  
"Seaman Kirikaki can you tell us where you that morning of the event of April 12th 1994" asked Ashika Sakura sat next to her listen and watching as she questioned the witness.   
  
"I was heading to the bathroom when I saw Petty Officer Ameda come running out of the communication room. He had a black eye and when I asked him what was wrong he said that he bumped in to wall." Ashika nodded and then as she sat down said.  
  
"That will be all." Hiroshi stood up and started his line of questioning with Syaoran sitting next to him.  
  
One hour later in the front of the main build Syaoran, Sakura, Ashika and Hiroshi were standing in front of a statue of the founder of the school. Sakura placed her cover on her and said " Ashika I must say that was some opening statement and also great line of questioning." Ashika smiled and said  
  
"Thank you ma'am. I'm sure it will not be long before we win the case." Sakura smiled and looked at Syaoran and saw his smirk. Hiroshi gave a chuckle and said shaking his head.   
  
"Don't be so sure about that.... You never know. I could need up kicking your butt." Ashika gave a snort and tried covering her smile and that was when Syaoran said.   
  
"I wouldn't laugh ..... There is a chance that he would win. All he needs to do is prove that Chiki was the one that cause the ship to hit the USS Coral Sea because he was not there to receive the message that the United States was 100 feet away from them and so when Chiki's ship made a right turn they smashed into each other." Sakura nodded turning and then look at Ashika.   
  
" He does have a point... But there were a couple of times when he thought he was going to win and I ended up kicking his butt." Sakura said with a smirk. Syaoran just looked at her. Just then a guy the same age as Hiroshi and Ashika ran up to them. His black hair gelled up and his coat flying behind him. He ran up to group with a smile on his face. He nodded at Sakura and Syaoran and then said   
  
"Ashika you'll never guess what I found out...." Ashika smiled and said   
  
"What is it Tenchi?" He smiled and said.   
  
"I found a list of guys that where with Lieutenant Chiki in the communication room the day of the crash." her smile grow and said   
  
"That's great there has to be someone that would be able to come testify for us other then Seaman Kirihati." Tenchi nodded and headed back to his room to work on his new task. As Tenchi round the corner Hiroshi walked up to Ashika and pulled her a side to talk to her. Once they were somewhat out of ear shot he turned and asked   
  
" Are you doing anything tonight? There is this new movie playing at the theater four blocks away." Ashika gave a small smile and said   
  
"No thanks I have work to do with Tenchi.. Maybe you can go with someone else." Hiroshi sighed and said with a hissed.   
  
"Why are you sending so much time with that loser?" Ashika rolled her eyes and said   
  
"Because he is my client. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go help Tenchi." Ashika looked back at Syaoran and Sakura and nodded and then headed in the direction Tenchi was in. Hiroshi watched as Ashika walked away. Hirsohi sighed a few minutes later and then made his way towards his room. Once all the students had left Sakura turned and looked at Syaoran.   
  
"So... what are we going to do?" Syaoran stood there and thought about it for a few minutes and then said.   
  
"Well the case to me sounds fishy... I say we do a little digging of our own. We do have most of the info the kids have and maybe a little more." Sakura nodded and said.   
  
"Sounds good. I'm sure Meiling would love to help. She's been saying that she can't take anymore inventory work. We can give her a call later day." Syaoran smiled and nodded. Just then Sakura's cell phone ran. She excused her self and reached in to her jacket pocket for it. But before she answered she looked at and Syaoran and said.   
  
"Why don't you head back to the room first? I'll be there in 20 minutes." She flipped open her pink phone and smiled when she heard who was on the other side.   
  
"Sam.... Hey... I miss you..." Syaoran watched as she walked away talking to Sam. Syaoran sighed and kicked a bit of the dirt ground. * Here we go again. I might as well get started. *  
  
~Same day, Blossom lane/4:00pm~  
  
  
  
Meiling glance at Sam out of the corner of her eye as the car turned the corner of the street. Sam was deep in thought and staring straight in front of him. Meiling turned her head for a second and asked.   
  
"What are you thinking about, Sir?" Sam snapped out of his thoughts and gave a small smile.   
  
"Nothing..." Meiling chuckled as she tapped her fingers on the wheel.   
  
"Sir, I know something is wrong. Maybe if you tell me I can help you?" Sam turned his head and stared at her profile.   
  
"Really?" Meiling waited a few seconds and then nodded and said in a cheer voice "Yeap. So what is it that has you in a fog?" Sam took a deep breath and then said.   
  
"What's the deal with Sakura and the Commander? I mean you told me that they were just friends....but.." Meiling stopped the car as the traffic light turned red and filled in the rest of the question for him.  
  
"But they seem more then friends.... Commander Domoto all I can say is that they are friends and it may seem to all of us they should be more then friends. But trust me they are just friends and really close friends. There were a couple of times when Sakura and Syaoran saved each other's butts. They just care deeply about each other." Meiling started the car again when the light changed green.   
  
"I don't know...." Meiling took one hand off the wheel and patted his arm lightly and in a soft tone asked.   
  
"Who is the Colonel dating? You or Syaoran?" Sam said with out hesitation "Me." She gave another smile and said "Correct. The colonel is dating you and Syaoran is dating Sari... so there is nothing to worry about." Sam thought about what she had just said and smiled. "Thanks..." Meiling looked to her right as she made another right turn on Alleyway and pulled the car up to a two-story house with gray shutter and curtains pulled back for each of the four windows facing the street.  
  
Meiling unbuckled her seatbelt and took a breath and with a smile on her face said, " See so you have nothing to worry about Sam. Lets go Sakura and Syaoran are waiting for us to bring the info to them." Sam nodded and grabbed their covers from the back seat as he released himself from the buckle and handed her cover to her.  
  
They stepped out of the car and made there way towards the house while placing their covers on. After a few minutes they stopped and walked up the two steps to the front door. Meiling looked at Sam and nodded. He nodded in return and rang the doorbell twice. Both of them took a deep breath as they waited for some one to answer the door.   
  
"Maybe no ones home." said Meiling Sam shrugged and said as he knocked on the door this time said.   
  
"Maybe she's busy? Lets give her a few minutes." Just as Sam said those words a women in her late 30s pulled open the door. Her purple hair was layer and framed her round face. She wore a gray sweater and 3/4 draw string pants. Her light purple eyes darted from Meiling and Sam.   
  
"Hi, Ma'am I am Commander Domoto and this is Lieutenant Li." The woman gave a weak smile and leaned her hand against the door and asked.   
  
"What can I do for you Commander, Lieutenant?" Sam cleared his throat before continuing.   
  
"We would like to speak to Mrs. Chiki." The woman looked at him and then was about to say something when she heard a crash come from the kitchen. He turned her head and leaned back inside and shouted. "SaSa stop that leave your sister alone and go get dressed for school." Meiling and Sam glance at each other and then back at the woman who said.   
  
"I'm sorry there is no Mrs. Chiki here. I am Mrs. Ameda." Meiling and Sam took a step back and turned their heads to look at each other bewildered.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
AN~ There you have it.... Part 13. I hope you like it. Don't worry your ideas will be added in and as you can tell Sakura and Syaoran are still shaky about their relationship since now the two if them are dating other people. Stay tune to see if Syaoran is really jealous of Sam. Well please review and thanks for all your review!!!! Until next time. BYE! 


	14. Chances

Here it is ...... Part 14 of a tangled web. I hope you like it..... S&S of course and Syaoran and Sam get into a little fight. Well on with the story.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"talk  
  
*thoughts  
  
~setting/time  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Sakura here...." Sakura said pushing herself up in to a sitting position on the bed. Syaoran pulled open the draw of the desk and opened a bag of chips.   
  
"You have got to be kidding..." Sakura snapped her fingers towards Syaoran and tried to get his attention. But Syaoran didn't see her and was busy looking at a file and eating his bag of chips.   
  
"That was the correct address, right?" Sakura sighed and picked up the pillow that Syaoran had slept on the night before and aimed at his head. When the pillow hit him he turned and glared at her. She signaled him for a pen and pad. Syaoran placed another chip in to his mouth before he grabbed his legal pad and pen from the top of his briefcase and was walking towards the bed when Sakura said in a shocked voice.   
  
"What? Mrs. Chiki is now Mrs. Ameda!" Upon hearing what Sakura had said he grabbed the pillow, pad and pen on the floor.  
  
A Tangled Web  
  
Part 14 (Chances)  
  
Sakura sighed as she placed the phone down on to the nightstand. Syaoran placed the pen, pad and pillow on his recliner and sat down on edge of the bed. Sakura ran her hand through her hair and stared at him.  
  
"That was Meiling telling us that they found the woman that might be about to help with the case." Syaoran nodded and said   
  
"So that's a good thing right?" Sakura nodded and sighed again.   
  
"She is not Mrs. Chiki.... She is Mrs. Ameda." Syaoran took in the info and then said.  
  
"Mrs. Ameda..... The seaman that ran pass the Perry officer before the crash..." Sakura nodded.   
  
"Yeap, So I guess now we have our work cut out for us." Syaoran gave a weak smile and nodded. Sakura got out of bed and head to the bathroom to wash up but not before shouting.   
  
"SYAORAN, You left the toilet seat up again!" Syaoran smirked and shouted in return.  
  
"Sorry, But I'm sure you would have been use to it by now." Meanwhile Sakura just rolled her eyes.  
  
~Next day, Yard of OHS/2:00pm~  
  
Syaoran was leaning against the Navy car when Sakura running up to him. She smiled and pushed up her sunglasses. Her uniform pressed and everything in place. She smiled and leaned against the car along with Syaoran who was also in his uniform.   
  
" You're all dressed up today." Said Syaoran who took out his sunglasses from his inner coat pocket. Sakura stared at him weirdly and then down at her uniform.   
  
"Dressed up? I'm in my uniform. What's so dressed up about it?" He shrugged and then said   
  
"Just thought you looked different, that's all." Sakura nodded and sighed. Just then a red car pulled up two parking spots from them. Sakura nudged him and said   
  
"Looks like the guy with our info is here.." Syaoran nodded and kept his eyes glued, as the driver got ready to exit the car. * It's going to be fine as long as it's not that Sam dude. I don't think I can take working with out wanting to puke every time he talks to her. * Sakura stared at him and shook his arm.   
  
"Syaoran..... You ok.... You kinda spaced out on me." Syaoran blinked and looked at Sakura's green eyes, which stared straight back at him. He gave a weak smile and nodded.   
  
"Yeah, just kinda spaced out for a minute. Don't worry. Just thinking... Nothing serious." Sakura smiled.   
  
"Good. Thought I lost you there for a minute." Syaoran nodded and turned his attention back to the car that had pulled up and now the guy was walking towards them.  
  
Syaoran lowered his glasses to get a better look at who was walking towards them. * Tell me this is just a bad dream... * Sakura smiled as soon as she saw who was walking towards them.   
  
The guy saluted both of them. They did the same thing to the officer. Sakura stood up and said with a smile on her lip. " So this is who the Admiral sent to save our case. How was your drive down here, Commander Domoto?" Sam gave smile with his uniform straight and his cover set perfectly on his head.   
  
"Great., Meiling lent me the car because she knew that I didn't have one." Said Domoto with his eyes glued on Sakura. Syaoran who was standing next them wanted to roll his eyes but contained himself. A few minutes later he said.   
  
" Glad that you had fun getting here. Do you have our file?" Domoto ignored Syaoran's question and continued to stare at Sakura who smiled. Syaoran looked at his watched and noticed that he was to call the Admiral back in ten minutes for their phone conference. He stepped his between them and gave Sam a weak smile.   
  
"Do you have the file?" Sam shifted his gaze from Sakura to Syaoran and then handed Syaoran the file, which he took and started to skim through it.  
  
"Well thanks you may go now." Sam who had not paid any attention to Syaoran turned and looked at Syaoran.   
  
" Oh I almost forgot the Admiral sent me here not only to give you the file but also to help you with the case. Lieutenant Li and I found out that Mrs. Ameda was once married to Chiki but after he was declared die she married Ameda." Sakura took the file from Syaoran's hand and took a look at the info.   
  
" So did she tell you why she married Chiki... or what happen that day on the ship. Ameda was there. He and Lieutenant got in to a fight that day. Ameda must have told her." Said Sakura wile looking at the file. Sam shrugged and said looking at Syaoran.   
  
"She didn't say but she says that if we are looking for any info her husband Lieutenant Ameda is working at an auto shop three miles from here." Syaoran nodded and then said   
  
"That's great. Now we have someone really talk to." Sakura checked her internal clock and noticed that she had to meet with Ashika. She looked at Syaoran and that Sam.   
  
"We should go check this guy out. Maybe he can tell us what happened before the ship crashed." Said Sakura.   
  
"Great, I'll go with you." Said Sam. Syaoran was shocked at what he said. Before Sakura could even answer Syaoran said.   
  
"Hold on here. Hold on here. Who said you were going to go to the auto shop with Sakura?" Syaoran said stepping towards Sam. Sam stared at him and said in a hash tone trying to keep his place.   
  
"Why, can't I... It's not like you offered to go with her. Since I was also sent to work in this case with you, I should be about to do some investigating." Syaoran narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Well I didn't get a chance to even say anything so what do you expect me to do?" Sam narrowed his eyes and they stared their stare down contest. Sakura rolled her eyes and watched as they just stood there in the middle of the parking lot. After a few minutes Sakura got tried of this and sighed. She pushed between the two men and gently pushed apart and once they where each four inches away from her she stood up and said in her marine tone.   
  
"Snap to!" Syaoran and Sam at that moment stopped their glaring contest and stood at attention. Sakura turned her head sharply and narrowed her eyes as she looked at them.   
  
" You two are grown men and not only that but military officers. Not high school students." She glanced at the both of them and continued with what she had to say.   
  
"Now, I want you two to work this out. I don't care if you guys have to fight it but I don't want to go back to the admiral two days later and tell him that two of his men where arguing about who would go with me to the auto shop. Do you understand?" Both men nodded and said in a stern voice.   
  
" Yes, Ma'am" Sakura nodded and then turned and started to walk pass them when Syaoran turned and said " Where are you going? The car is over there." He pointed towards the car they where leaning on two minutes ago. Sakura turned and glared at him.  
  
"I never said that I was going to the auto shop. You guys just assumed that I was going to go with ether one of you. I have to go meet Ashika." Sam and Syaoran just thought about what might be in stored for the both of them and they rolled their eyes. Syaoran gulped and said   
  
"If you are meeting Ashika then who will be going to the auto shop?" Sakura turned and looked at both men. After a few minutes she said  
  
"You two will be going and since you would have learned to get together I expect no problems with the interview." She said staring at both of them. They nodded and then said.   
  
"Yes, Ma'am." They both said concurrently. Just then Syaoran remembered about the meeting with the Admiral. He shouted after Sakura once again.  
  
"What about the meeting with the Admiral? I can't call and drive at the same time." She turned around and then shouted.   
  
"I'll call him before I train with Ashika and then call him back when I finish. I'm sure he'll understand." Syaoran sighed and then nodded. He glanced at Sam who had a smirk on his face but he pretended not to notice. He looked back at Sakura who was headed towards the gym. Once she had walked away from them Syaoran and Sam glared at each other. Both of them sighed and stared at each other once over.   
  
"Ok... For Sakura's sake we should hold anything we have against each other and wait until we return to Tomoeda. Deal?" asked Syaoran who offered his hand to Sam. Sam nodded in agreement and shook it. They both went to their cars and when each noticed that they were at their cars they sighed and stared at each other.   
  
"Who's car are we going to take?" asked Sam each guy with their hand on the top of the hood of the car.  
  
~OSH gym/3:34pm~   
  
"That's right. Kick, Punch with your right and then with your left." Said Sakura who was standing behind Ashika dressed in a green t-shirt and gray shorts. Her hair was tied in to a ponytail. Ashika who was standing in front of a punching bag was dressed in a gym uniform. Ashika sighed as her left arm dropped to her side. She turned and faced Sakura.   
  
"I'm never going to get this..." Sakura placed her hand on Ashika's right shoulder and gave it a light squeezes.  
  
"Don't worry it's will not long now before you get this." She spun the young girl around and then stood beside her. "Let's try something else... Ok. Punch right, then left and then duck." Sakura stood up and then moved aside and watched as Ashika copied her moves. Once she had finished Sakura smiled.   
  
"That was great... see I knew you could do it." Ashika smiled and wiped some of the sweat off her forehead.   
  
"Thanks, Ma'am... I wish was so together like you are. Maybe that way I would have all these problems." She glanced over at Hiroshi was lifting weight off in the corner of the gym with some of his friends. Sakura darted her eyes and smiled.   
  
"Don't worry.... You'll figure it out." Sakura said smiling. * If you only knew how messed up my life is. Being so squared away does not always help... If there was only some way... Sigh...*  
  
Sakura snapped out of her thoughts and then said as Ashika was flexing out her legs.   
  
"You ready to try it again?" asked Sakura walking back to the bag. Ashika nodded and was about to start again when the door to the gym opened and Tenchi came running in to the room. He stopped in front of Ashika and smiled.   
  
"Commander Li called and said "He found someone that would be able to testify for us tomorrow in court." Ashika stepped closer to him and hugged him.   
  
"Really that great." Hiroshi who had placed that weight back on the chart gave a nasty glare at the couple. Sakura spotted that and just shook her head. *Some times I guess kids life are just as complicated at adults. Where was I when I was 18 and at boot camp? How come I could have this type of problem back then? If I did maybe, I wouldn't be in such a mess now... * She sighed once more and walked over to the water fountain located at the other side of the gym.  
  
~Next day, Government Class/1:00pm~  
  
"Well the government like to add anything else before we start with closing statements?" asked Ms. Hshika. Hiroshi stood up and said.   
  
"The government side knows that the witness that is about to come forward may discredit the evidence in our side but both sides feel that it would help us. His name is Ameda." Hashika scanned the witness list and her brows narrowed.   
  
"Ameda is not on the list..." Syaoran and Sakura both stood up at that moment.  
  
"We know that the witness that we are about to hear from but we feel that it would be great for the case. The Navy might have made a mistake. By doing so we would be able to correct the mistake and this time give Lieutenant Chiki the trail that deserved 10 years ago." Said Syaoran. Ms. Hashika thought about it and nodded.  
  
A man in his late 40s entered the classroom from the back and walked up to Hiroshi and then took a seat on the chair by Ms. Hashika's desk. Hiroshi waited a few minutes and then said.   
  
"Lieutenant Ameda were you there the day that the SS Cherry crashed in to the US ship?" Ameda cleared his throat and said in a deep voice.   
  
"Yes, I was there the day that our ship crashed in the US ship." Hiroshi nodded.   
  
"Were you ever in the commutation room during the day?" Ameda was silent and then said.   
  
"Yes, I was there in the room." Hiroshi nodded and then sat down. Ashika then stood up and said   
  
"Can you tell us what you ere doing there?" At that moment Hiroshi glanced at Syaoran who gave his head a slight nod. Ameda took a deep breath and said   
  
"I went to the communication room to talk to Lieutenant Chiki about this problem we had." Ashika walked around the table. " What was the problem that you need to talk to him about, that you could not wait until after he was off duty?"   
  
"It was bout his wife. I wanted to clear things up with him and tell him that the person she was seeing behind his back was me. But before I would say much and how she still wanted to work things out with him, he punched me. When a stumbled back I noticed that the message light was on and that the men he was training didn't know how to get the message to repeat its self. I was going to tell Chiki about that but he throw me out of the room before I could say anything." Ashika walked back to her seat and said   
  
"That will be all. Thank you Lieutenant Ameda." Ameda glance at Syaoran and then at Sakura who was now whispering something in to Ashika's ear and then stepped down.   
  
~Three days later, Bullpen/11:00am~  
  
Sakura pulled open the oak doors to the conference room and sighed and she noticed that the Yuki and Sam had not arrived yet. Sitting around the maple table was Syaoran, Tomoyo and Meiling. Eriol was seated across from Tomoyo and Sakura grabbed a seat across from Syaoran who looked up from his watch and said. "You made it just in time with 2 minutes to spear." Sakura leaned back in her chair and said.   
  
"Well If you had waited for me after lunch in my room you would have picked up the phone and found out that Ashika's side of the case won. She called to tell me and if you were the one that answered the phone you would have been the one that was late. Not me." Syaoran rolled his eyes.   
  
"Yeah, yeah. Ok. Next time I'll be the one that takes all the messages." Sakura looked at Tomoyo and said. " You heard that right Tomoyo?" Tomoyo smiled and said with a giggle in her voice.   
  
"Sure did. That means less work for me. This is great." Syaoran rolled his eyes, while Sakura just giggled. Just then the door to the conference room opened and Yuki and Sam stepped into the room. Everyone around the table stood up as Yuki made his way towards them and seat down at the end of the table. Everyone sat back down and then Sam took his seat next to Eriol. Once everyone had went over their cases at hand Yuki cleared his throat.  
  
"Now that we have that all cleared up, the reason why I called this meeting was because I got a called from the Navy base in Hawaii yesterday telling me that they need Commander Domoto to return." Everyone at that moment turned their heads and looked at Sam who didn't really give an expression.  
  
"He will be leaving tomorrow morning at 10:00am." Tomoyo at that moment said  
  
"Why, don't we throw together a good bye party down at Moonlite bar tonight? Just go an have drinks.. Everyone who wants to come can and they can bring who ever they want." Everyone smiled at that idea and said "Sure that sound's great. We'll meet you guys down there at 6:00pm.. Now Dismissed" Everyone stood up and exited the room. Sakura just glance at Sam out of the corner of her eye before she walked out.  
  
~Moonlite Bar/8:00pm~  
  
Eriol walked over to Tomoyo with a glass of wine and took a sip of his beer as they both sat down on of the chair by the poll. Syaoran gave a smile to the both of them and returned his attention to the front door. Meiling walked up to him with a martini in her hand. Sakura leaned against the counter on the bar and looked at Syaoran.   
  
"Don't worry. She'll be here." Syaoran looked at her and gave off a weird look.   
  
"How do you know?" Meiling shrugged and took another sip of her drink.   
  
"I just do... Speak of the blossom." She said as the door opened and Sakura walked in dressed in blue skirt and blue sweater, which showed off her shoulders. She walked over to Syaoran and Meiling and smiled.   
  
"Nice turn out." Meiling nodded, as she looked at all the people. Just then Sam came through the door dressed in a button down shirt and loose pants. He spotted Sakura talking to Syaoran and Meiling and walked towards them. He greeted them and said to Sakura with Syaoran who had turn his head to the left and pretended to be talking to Meiling when he got near.  
  
"Sakura, Can we talk?" Sakura nodded and hopped off her chair. They walked towards the front door of the bar and Sam took a deep breath.  
  
"I'm going to miss you." Sakura smiled and said.   
  
"I'm going to miss you too." Sakura running her hands through her hair.   
  
"Well, will you come and visit me?" Sakura thought about it and stared in to his eyes.   
  
"When the time is right.. I'll come and visit you Sailor." Sam smiled   
  
"Really, because I'd like to pick off where we left off... If that's alright with you." Sakura leaned forward and they hugged.   
  
"When the time comes we'll pick off where it ended, trust me. But until then take care of yourself." She said closing her eyes for a minute and then gave Syaoran a slight glance as he talked to Meiling and took a sip of his drink.  
  
~Meanwhile at Syaoran and Meiling side of the bar~  
  
Eriol with his arm wrapped around Tomoyo's waist walked toward Meiling and Syaoran. He noticed that his eyes where glued to where Sakura and Sam were talking. He smiled at Syaoran and said.   
  
"Sir, Is something wrong?" Syaoran shook his head.   
  
"Nothing, Don't worry." Meiling and Tomoyo just gave each other knowing glance and took a sip of their drinks. Tomoyo asked Meiling after a few minutes of silence between the three of them.   
  
"What do you think?" Meiling crossed her legs and said.   
  
"He never had a chance with her." Syaoran just glanced as Sakura continued to talk to him. As Syaoran was playing attention to Sakura the other three gave their glasses a light clink behind his back and smiled as the sence in front of them.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
AN~ There you have it... part 14.. I hope it was not too boring. Please give me any ideas that you have.... Can't wait to read what you have to say. Until next time, bye! 


	15. The Great Outdoors

Here you have it. Part 15... Hope you like this part!!! Enjoy!  
  
Note: one month later, May 22  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"talk  
  
*thoughts  
  
~setting /time  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Sari knocked on Syaoran door for the fourth time that morning but there was still no answer. Her hair was highlighted red and she wanted to surprise Syaoran with it. She looked down at the breakfast, which she brought for him, hoping to spend the weekend with him. But when there was no answer she sighed and reached into her purse for his spare key. She quietly walked into the room and placed the bag and her purse on his kitchen counter and walked in to his room to make sure he was not still a sleep.   
  
When she enter she noticed that his clothes where throw all over the place and his bed was not made. She noticed also that his weekend green duffel bag was also gone. She sat down at the edge of the bed and took a deep breath. *So much for spending the weekend with him... * She head back to the living room and noticed that the lights of his answering machine was blinking. * Wonder who that could be. * She walked over and pressed play.  
  
"Commander it's right now 7:30 am. I should be at the base in half an hour. I hope you're still not sleeping." The message finished and Sari was about to press the delete button when another message appeared, it was Sakura once again.   
  
"Syaoran you get you sorry butt here soon. You are 3 minutes and 41 seconds late. It's right now 8:03... I'll be waiting." Two seconds later another message from Sakura appeared. "I see your plane here so I'm guessing you are on your way.. But hurry up. It's kind of chilly here" After that the last beep Sari sighed and pressed the button that said 'keep as new' She ran her hand through her hair. She looked around the room and then head for the kitchen for her purse. She wrote Syaoran a note telling him that she had stopped by and then she would call him later. After that she left the apartment, locking the door behind her.  
  
A Tangled Web  
  
Part 15 (The great outdoors)  
  
Meiling walked by Tomoyo's desk and smiled. She placed her files on her desk and then sat down. After a few minutes she slid her chair over to where Tomoyo was seated and asked. "It's kind of quite here... Is it because Syaoran and Sakura have not arrived yet?" Tomoyo nodded and looked up from her computer.   
  
" I have a feeling it's going to stay quite because Syaoran took the colonel on some trip." Meiling eyes widen.   
  
"Really, You don't think that he could have....." Tomoyo giggled.   
  
"Not sure... But since Sam did leave he seems to be happier and the Colonel seems less stressed out." Meiling nodded in agreement.   
  
"Yeah, I'd have to agree with you on that. So today is Saturday. You doing anything tonight? You know besides coming to the staff meeting that the Admiral call to order yesterday. " Meiling slid her chair back over to her desk and started to scanned through the files waiting for Tomoyo's answer.   
  
"Sorry, can't Eriol is taking me dancing and to a dinner." Meiling sighed and shrugged.   
  
"That's alright.. I'm sure some of the other officers would love to go out with me tonight." Both girls went to work after a few minutes.  
  
~Forest North of Japan/1:00pm~  
  
Sakura sighed as the plane came to a stop in a clearing. She turned her head and faced Syaoran who was now removing his goggles. She unbuckled her self from her seat and then made her way out of the plane.  
  
Once she was on the ground she looked up at Syaoran who was throwing his duffel bag over his shoulder and making his way down. She ran her hand through her amber hair and sighed.   
  
"Syaoran I thought we were going fishing. I don't see a lake around here. Unless the lake has turned into trees, I'd say we are in a forest." Said Sakura buttoning her coat. Syaoran made his way around his plane and sighed. He made sure that everything was in place and then patted his plane.   
  
Sakura rolled her eyes. Once he was done checking the plane he smiled and said, "Ok, Lets go the lake is near by. It should not be too far away." He started to walk towards the forest when Sakura turned her head to take one last look at the plane. As they were walking towards the forest she said. "You sure you want to leave it there? Is it going to be alright?" Syaoran chuckled and said " To tell you the truth I'm not sure if it will be fine but unless we find anyone else out here that can fly that thing then we should be worried." Sakura shook her head and followed him.  
  
"Syaoran we have been walking for about an hour. Are you there yet?" asked Sakura with her jacket tied around her waist. Syaoran turned and said. "No, Just hold on a little while longer. It's not far from here."  
  
"By the way where's the fishing gear? Are we going to go it the pioneer way, use our bear hands?" Syaoran stopped to climb over the fallen tree trunk.   
  
"No I had Meiling come here two days ago and leave it with the park ranger who should be waiting for us." Sakura nodded as she got her footing on one side of the trunk. As she made her way down she heard gunshots. She glanced at Syaoran who was adjusting the strap of his bag.   
  
"Did you here that?" Syaoran gave a bewilder look and asked.   
  
"Hear what?" He looked at her with a straight face. Sakura wanted to strangle him but she said in a hiss.   
  
"What do you mean you didn't hear that? Do you need to get your ears checked out of something?" Syaoran shook his head. "I'm joking. Of course I heard that.. It's about two miles away going south." Once they were set they head towards the sounds of the gunshots.  
  
~Bullpen/3:00pm~  
  
Meiling yawned as she made her way towards her desk with a new pile of files. She sat down with a sigh and decided to get started on some of her paper work. Tomoyo and Eriol walked passed his desk hand in hand ready to leave but stopped by her desk. As Tomoyo was grabbing her cover and purse she looked at Meiling.  
  
"What are you still doing here?" Meiling looked up and gave a smile.   
  
"Decided to catch up on some work." Tomoyo nodded but knew that the only reason why she was still here was because she had nowhere to go. Tomoyo placed her cover on her head and looked at herself in the mirror on her desk.   
  
"Couldn't find anyone to go out with tonight could you?" Meiling throw her pen down and sighed leaning back in her chair. She sighed and then shook her head.   
  
"You got that right.... Everyone had plans. I wish I had plans too." Tomoyo chuckled and Eriol said walking up to Tomoyo. "Why don't you come with us to dinner? We have not decided where to go anyway." Meiling shook her head and rolled her chair back towards her desk.   
  
"No, Threes a crowd. Don't you know that?" Meiling said with a smirk. Eriol and Tomoyo made sure Meiling was sure that she didn't want to join them and was about to head out the door when Sari came into the bullpen. She looked at all three of them then her eyes darted towards Syaoran and Sakura empty office.   
  
"Is there anything we can do for you Sari?" asked Tomoyo in a concern voice. Sari sighed sitting down on a near by bench.   
  
"Do you know where Syaoran is?" Tomoyo looked at Eriol who shrugged, who then looked at Meiling who stood up from her seat. Meiling scanned the logbook and said. "No, sorry. If he had a case and used today to work on it to travel its not day. But I did hear him say that he was taking his plane up." Meiling said innocently * You don't think I'm going to tell you that he and Sakura went fishing do you? Ha! Over my die body. * Sari tapped her shoes against the floor and sighed.   
  
"I was hoping that he would have been home by now. I called his cell but no one picked up. How about the Colonel? Do you know where she is?" Meiling shook her head then looked at Eriol, who then looked at Tomoyo who was back at her desk. Tomoyo placed her purse down and reached for the file in her draw and pulled out a sheet of paper. After a few minutes she shook her head looking back at Sari.  
  
"She does not have any appointment and she took the day off." Tomoyo then placed the file back into her draw and walked back to where Eriol was waiting for her. * She does not think.... She really thinks that I'd tell her that Syaoran had taking her fishing... It took me forever to convince her to go with him. I'm not going to mess it up by telling her. * Tomoyo looked at Meiling before she head out the door with Eriol and said  
  
"You don't mind of Sari stays here right? I'll try to call Sakura later today but I don't think she'll answer. Can you take care of the Commander for me?" Meiling nodded and then started to work again. But before she left she turned and said. "You can wait here if you like. Lieutenant Li will be here for a while" Sari nodded and gave a smile "Thanks." Tomoyo nodded her head and head out with Eriol towards the elevator.  
  
~Main road in the Forest/4:00pm~  
  
Sakura looked behind her as the three men came running after them. One of the men fired their gun, which cause both of them to drop down onto the dirt ground. After a few minutes they made it to the main road   
  
"Sakura behind the ranger truck." He shouted as he hurried ahead of her. Two minutes later Sakura and Syaoran where crouched behind the ranger truck. Sakura peered through the window to see what the three men where up to. *Good they putting in a new clip. * She turned her attention towards Syaoran and said   
  
"What are we are doing to do now?" Syaoran meanwhile was digging in to his bag for his cell phone. Sakura moved back to the window and noticed some fishing gear sitting on the seat next to the drivers seat. Sakura sighed. *So much for the fishing. *   
  
"Damn, No reception." Syaoran placed his cell in his pocket and then placed his bag on the ground and pulled the door of the truck open. Sakura meanwhile had moved the rear of the truck. She poked her head out then had to duck a couple of times because the men where firing in her direction. She reached for the bag to look for the flare gun.   
  
"Syaoran what the heck are you doing?" She asked as she inserted the first one. Syaoran turned his head in the direction Sakura's voice came from and said.   
  
"Trying to get help." He noticed Sakura holding the flare gun in her hand and asked.  
  
"What are you doing?" She had the clip in for the flare and her green eyes narrowed.   
  
"Firing back." Syaoran gave her a strange look * Firing back? * As if she could read his thoughts at that moment she moved back to the rear of the truck and as she was about to fire she turned and asked.   
  
"You got a better a idea, Commander?" Syaoran shrugged and continued to see if anyone was at the ranger station.   
  
The three men where advancing towards them firing twice as they took a step. When they where about a foot a way Sakura hind behind the truck and turned her head to the right and asked.   
  
"You got anything?" Syaoran groaned in frustration and slammed the door shut. He looked at her and shook his head. Sakura turned to see what the men where up to and noticed that they where still at the same spot two minutes ago. She was about to insert another flare clip when her hand brushed against some liquid. She looked down and noticed the gasoline. She glanced at Syaoran who seem to have also noticed that and nodded after throwing the bag over his shoulder.   
  
They moved behind a tree, which was about a foot away from the truck and on the other side of the main road. Sakura then looked at Syaoran who was keeping an eye on the three men, nodded and with one swift motion of her index finger she fired the flare in to the gasoline. A wall of fire appeared which cause the three men to stumble back. At that moment Sakura and Syaoran started to run.  
  
The tallest of the men stood up and throw his hat on the ground. The other two just stared at the fire. After a few minutes of staring at the fire the tallest one said.   
  
"Great. Now we'll have to get ride of them. If the brain here was so smart he wouldn't have brought attention to where we buried the ranger and then fired at them. If he had not fired they would not have started running and caught on." The tall one sighed and then headed down away from the main road.   
  
As the other two started to follow the shortest one with red hair and dark blue eyes and was wearing overalls and a pair of black boots said.   
  
"So why don't we go after them now, Tomo? The tallest one glared back at him and said. "Don't worry we will. We have that girl's handkerchief. We just have to get Bo and then make our way to the other side. The fire is blocking us." And they head towards the forest.  
  
~Bullpen/8:00pm~  
  
Meiling closed her last file and then closed her eyes. As she placed the file in to her out box she noticed Sari still seated on the bench. Her head was resting against the wall. Meiling sighed and then walked up to her. She patted her arm and said. "Sari, It's getting late way don't you go home?" Sari and sighed. She picked up her purse and said.   
  
"Thanks Meiling for your help." Meiling watched as she left and sighed. * Where are you Syaoran? I called the Ranger station but no one picked up..*  
  
~Forest/9:30pm~  
  
Sakura and Syaoran had ran to higher ground but Tomo and his men soon caught up to them. Right now they where peering behind a tree and watched as the men where keeping their eyes out for them. Syaoran looked at Sakura and patted her arm. She turned and looked at him.   
  
"I'm going to distract them. You stay here." He mouthed. Sakura nodded and watched as her partner carefully made his towards them and removing his hat and about to place it on a near by bush. Sakura watched and soon something caught her attention. Sakura rubbed her eyes and narrowed them making sure what she saw was correct.   
  
* This can't be there are only two men there. There is suppose to be there. Where did the third one go..... No, the third one can't be.. Can he? * Just then she hard a crake and turned around.   
  
Her eyes widen as she saw the man what fired at her early today, with brown hair and black boots standing in front of her with a grin on his face. Her green eye quickly scanned his body and nodded a gun at his waist. In his right hand was pocketknife. Sakura eyes narrowed as his eyes advanced towards her. When he was above her because she was now backed up against a tree.   
  
"If you are good nothing bad will happen." Sakura looked at him with out blinking or breathing. She noticed that he was too busy staring at her body and it looked like he was drooling. At that moment she kneed him in the stomach, which caused him to drop the knife.  
  
When he was about to pick it up Sakura bent over and picked it up. The guy glanced at her. He advanced a step forward until he was hovering over her. Sakura was scared and at that moment plunged the knife in to his chest. Blood stared to come through the wound and started to stain her hand red.   
  
"Oh god...." Whispered Sakura and just then she thought the body was going to fall in her she noticed a shadowy figure lift the dead body before it could even fall in her. Sakura looked up at the figure and noticed that it was Syaoran was gave a shocked expression at first but he soon just grabbed the guys gun and four clips. Once storing the gun in his bag he laid the body down and looked at Sakura who had stood up and was leaning against the tree breathing deeply.  
  
"You ok?" he asked looking up at her from his spot on the ground next to the die body. Sakura meanwhile was trying to contain herself. After a few minutes she nodded and whispered back.   
  
"Yeah." Syaoran nodded and then they started to move again.   
  
~Higher ground, Cave type/9:45pm~  
  
Sakura sighed and as she sat down on a log. The fire was burning brightly against the night sky. Syaoran meanwhile was clearing their shelter for the night. He placed some branches and more branches for their blanket that night before he sat down opposite from his partner. After a few minutes Syaoran looked at Sakura through the flame.   
  
"Syaoran, get me some water please." Syaoran looked up at her and noticed that she was vigorously rubbing her blood stained hands.   
  
"What are you taking about? It's just blood." Eyes started to fill tears as she said   
  
"Just get me some water please." Syaoran stood up and walked over to her. He sat down next to her as she rung her hands together.   
  
"Shh... Sakura it's all right... I'm right here." Sakura stopped ringing her hands together and started to hit him in the chest.   
  
"No, It's not alright.... It's not...." She said as tears slowly slide down her face. He wrapped his arms tighter around her and rested his head lightly on her head.   
  
"I'm sorry. That was totally wired. I didn't mean to hit you... It's just that the blood remained me of the people that where shot when I was in Korea.." Syaoran nodded and the as she sat up again he release his hold on her.   
  
"You were 18 right?" Sakura nodded as she stared at the dry blood.   
  
"Yeah. It was also right after I started drying out." Syaoran looked at her.   
  
"Drying out? You drank? How come you never told me?" She shrugged and pulled out a bag of chips from her coat pocket.   
  
"I guess I never had a chance. When we moved back to Japan was when started drinking... So I started my year at boot camp two years later, which was when I was 16. Anyway lets not talk about that." She passed her bag of chip to him and he dug in.   
  
"Why did you want to take me fishing?" Syaoran looked up into star lit sky.   
  
"Thought it would be a nice thing to do since we ad not really talked since Sam left." Sakura nodded taking the bag back.   
  
"Really, Did you tell Tomoyo about this because she was the one that told me to go with you?" He shrugged and reached his left hand in to the bag.   
  
"Not sure... But did you tell Sam you were going fishing with me." Sakura chuckled.  
  
"No did you tell Sari?" Syaoran laughed and shook his head.   
  
"No thought she'd get mad because I promise to take her this weekend but instead I thought I should take you..." She turned and looked at him.   
  
"Because we have not spent a lot of time together... Well if it was not for you I would be at home watching TV.. But no I'm here camping out like I did in one of the boot camp exercises." She said with a smirk. Syaoran chuckled.   
  
"So that must be way you eat all that BURGER HAVEN... Cause you didn't get to during 3 year." Sakura nodded finishing off the last of the chips.  
  
But this is worst then boot camp because we have three guys cashing after us.... Sigh. I could really use a drink not.. Vodka would be nice. " Syaoran head turned and he stared at her with his amber eyes. Sakura sighed and patted his arm.   
  
"Don't worry.. It was just an idea..." Syaoran let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Thank god...." Sakura smiled and batted her eyes like a schoolgirl.   
  
"Don't worry. It's been 8 years since I dried out with Onii-chan... But I still get to complain right." Syaoran laughed.   
  
"Definitely!.."   
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
AN~ There you have it part 15! What did you think? Does Syaoran have feels for Sakura? What happens when Sari finds out about there little trip? Well you'll just have wait to find out! Please review! Until next time, Bye! 


	16. 1 step forward 2 steps back

Here it is, part 16.... Will Sakura and Syaoran make it out of the forest alive and what happens when they return? Well read to find out! Well enough of my talking!  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"talk  
  
*thoughts  
  
~setting/time  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
There was a ringing sound coming from the front door. Tomoyo yawned as she walked out of her room dressed in her light pink pajamas and fuzzy slippers. As she was tying her robe close Eriol walked up behind her with his messy blue hair and blue and white-stripped pajamas. He looked at Tomoyo and asked yawning.   
  
"Who's that at the door?" Tomoyo covered her mouth as she yawned and shrugged.   
  
"Have no clue but who ever it is knows that it's only 6 in the morning and I would like to get some sleep." Said Tomoyo as they made they way towards the front door. The ringing got louder as they got closer. Eriol sighed and scratched his head before they opened the door. Eriol and Tomoyo yawn and rubbed their eyes when they saw who it was.   
  
Tomoyo opened the door wider and said in a sleepy but annoyed voice. "Meiling, it's 6 am in the morning what are you doing here?" Meiling who was dressed also in her white and red poke-a-dot pajamas, which was covered with a yellow robe tied loose in front. Her black hair was place in a lose bun. The only thing that she was wearing instead of slippers where black shoes.   
  
She looked at Tomoyo whose braid was falling out and Eriol whom hair was as messy as Syaoran when he didn't tame it with gel. " Trust me I didn't want come here at 6 in the morning. I could be home sleeping right but I was dragged here." Tomoyo who was half a sleep looked at her and asked.   
  
"Dragged here, by who?" Meiling moved a side to show Sari dressed in a pair of jeans and a blue turtle neck sweater because the morning air was chilly. She looked well groomed but there were light bags under her eyes. Tomoyo turned and looked at Eriol with her violet eyes. He just nodded and said as he head into the kitchen.   
  
"Coffee will be done in 15 minutes... "  
  
A Tangled Web  
  
Part 16 (1 step forward and 2 steps back)  
  
The sunlight was dim but it still had enough power to cause Sakura to wake up. She rolled over hoping to find a warm body lying next to her. She patted the spot but instead of a body she felt only leaves and branches. At that moment she shot up and looked to her right.   
  
"Syaoran?" She said in a distress tone. She pulled her coat around her and was about to stand up when she heard a voice.   
  
"Hey sleepy head. How was your sleep at Hotel Wilderness?" Sakura looked up and smiled when she saw Syaoran with his coat draped around his shoulder as he was slipping it on. He was sitting on the same tree trunk they sat on the night before in front of the now die fire. She gave a smile and said   
  
"Good.. Considering I have not slept in a the woods in a long time.." Syaoran turned with his hands on his waist with a smile.   
  
"I was going to wake you up later so we could bet the men back to plane." She pushed the branches off of herself and stood up trying to circulation through her legs.   
  
"So early. You know, guys that I stayed with usually make me breakfast." She said with a smirk. Syaoran raised an eyebrow and asked.   
  
"Really and how many guys would that be?" Sakura bent over to touch her toes. Then after a few minutes she gave a sweet smile and said   
  
"Wouldn't you like to know? Come on lets go before they catch up." She said using her fingers as a comb to get the tangles out of her hair. Syaoran smiled and throw his duffel bag over his shoulder and then said as he followed her.  
  
"Do they know where your tattoo is located?" Sakura just shook her head as they head down towards the main road.  
  
~Eriol and Tomoyo's Place, Kitchen/7:30am~  
  
Eriol pours himself another cup of coffee at the island. He watched as Tomoyo, Meiling and Sari sat intensely in front of the phone. They had decided to find out where Sakura and Syaoran were. He knew that Syaoran had taken Sakura somewhere but he himself didn't think that they would not be home by now.   
  
He sighed as he took his cup over to the four and sat down next to Meiling who had her hand resting against the palm of her hand. He pushed up his glasses and sighed.   
  
"So you guys know where he is?" Meiling sighed and shook her head.   
  
"No, We called his place and still no one has pick up. Sakura's place was also empty. We even called their family and they don't even know where they are." Meiling picked up her mug for a drink and noticed that it was empty. She sighed and glanced at Tomoyo and Sari who were still on the phone. Once they hung up Meiling looked up at them and asked while she was walking towards the stove for some more coffee.   
  
"So did you find anything out?" Sari slumped back into the wooden chair and stared down at the floor. Tomoyo took that moment to answer. She ran her hand through her tangled hair and said.   
  
"No, I even called the hanger where Syaoran keeps his plan and the guy in charge says that Syaoran has not returned." Tomoyo glanced at Sari feeling kind of sorry for her so she left out the part that Sakura had not returned also but he did see her waiting for Sakura there.  
  
"Sari why didn't you head home and get some sleep? We'll call you if we hear anything from him." Sari sighed as she thought about it. After a few minutes she agreed and grabbed her coat off the back of her chair. Eriol gladly stood up and showed her to the door.   
  
Once she was gone Eriol let out a breath of relief. Tomoyo poured herself another cup of coffee and sat down again. Once all three of them were seated Tomoyo looked at Meiling and asked.   
  
"Sari really woke you up at 5 something in the morning to fine out where Syaoran was." Meiling placed her cup down and nodded.   
  
"At first I thought it was part of dream or something but it really turned out to her. She even wanted me to go to Sakura's place to for him, thinking that Sakura was keeping him to herself. Tomoyo and Eriol chuckled. Meiling smiled also and took a sip of her coffee.   
  
"What number are you up to?" Asked Meiling leaning against her chair. Eriol thought for a moment and then said.   
  
"4th cup since 6:15 this morning. But who's counting." Tomoyo and Meiling nodded and they continued to drink their coffee.  
  
~Forest, 1050 ft from Syaoran's plane/8:30pm~  
  
Sakura and Syaoran stopped to catch their breath. Sakura sat down on the ground of leaves and Syaoran sat down on a rock. Sakura sighed and stared at the sky. After a few minutes Sakura looked down at her swollen ankle on her right foot. Syaoran looked down at her.   
  
"Does it hurt?" Sakura looked at him and rolled her eyes. Syaoran kneeled down next to her and looked at it.   
  
"I think it will be alright. If we can make it to the plan before you sprain it anymore there shouldn't be much of a problem." He reached in to his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief to tie around her ankle. Once it was set he looked at her. Her eyes glowed as she stared back at him. A tear slid down her check.   
  
"I'm never going fishing with you again." She said between sniffles. Syaoran chuckled.   
  
"I'm sorry. I really didn't know that we'd get chase by the three men. I'll make it up to you when we return to Tomoeda, all right?" He said using his thumb to brush away the tears. Sakura stared in to his eyes and as he was thumb gently brushed against her soft check she placed her right hand on top of his. He looked in to her eyes and waited to her to say something. After a few minutes she said.   
  
"I know a way you can make it up to me." Syaoran smiled.   
  
"How is that?" She gently squeezed his hand and as her eyes soften she said   
  
"Tell me, Syaoran, the real reason why you wanted to take me on this fishing trip?" Syaoran was about to answer when a shot was fire near them. Syaoran pushed her down and rolled on to the ground. He noticed the men standing behind a tree. Syaoran pulled his side arm and entered a clip.   
  
"How far are they?" asked Sakura ducking. Syaoran lifted his head up a bit and then lay down in the ground again.   
  
"About 300 feet away from us going east." He fired back and then when the coast was clear he said.   
  
"I can't move. It hurts too much." Syaoran stared at her with his eyes wide." He asked in a drill sergeant tone.   
  
"What do you mean you can't make it... We're almost there. What happen to that cadent I met when I was seven who kicked my butt when I told her I couldn't move?" Sakura looked back at him and bit her lower lip. He fired another two shots and looked at Sakura again.   
  
"Damn it... That's why I hate having to be partners with a girl let alone a marine because when it comes to the important stuff they always freak out. That's why when we where in military school I also played those pranks on the girls." Sakura wanted to hit him in the head for what he said. She recalled the prank where she fell in to the whole in the forest. She said and shaved him and said in a annoyed tone.   
  
"All right already! I got your message. Come one lets go. I do have a case to work on when we return to HQ on Monday." He watched as she climbed in front of him while covered her knowing that there was no way she could run and fire when out getting hit.  
  
~Monday night, Sakura's apartment/7:12pm~  
  
Sakura wiped her hands on her apron as she made her way towards the door. She had made it back home alive but she had a little sprain and had a little limb but she could still work. Sakura brushed some of her hair out of her face before opening the door to find Meiling standing there.   
  
"Hey, what brings you here? Syaoran didn't tell you to come check on me did he?" she asked as Meiling walked in slipping her heels off. Her uniform jacket button opened because the weather was warm out side.   
  
"Here these are for you from Lieutenant Tomoyo and Eriol who wanted to come by but were busy." Meiling said placing the fruit basket in to Sakura's arms. Meiling removed her cover and purse and placed them on the coffee table while Sakura placed the basket on her dinning room table.   
  
"As for Syaoran he sends his good wishes to you along with everyone at work." Meiling said sitting down on the coach. Sakura smiles as she walks back to Meiling and sits down.   
  
"That's nice... Do you want something to drink?" Meiling nodes.   
  
"Some juice would be good.... So what are you doing you got flour and is that green and gold frosting I see in your hair." Sakura giggles and pats her hair fingering the spot where Meiling pointed out the frostings. After patting it and see the frosting she walked into the kitchen with Meiling following her.   
  
Once in the kitchen Meiling eyes widen in surprise. On the counter were three muffin pan and two bowls of vanilla cupcake barter. A maker, eggs and other items needed to bake cupcakes were also in the counter. Just then the timer on the cabinet door beeped. Sakura slipped in her oven mite and pulled open the oven door. Meiling asked as Sakura was placing the muffin pan on a cooling rake.  
  
"Why are you baking cupcakes?" Sakura placed a couple of cupcakes with its lemon and lime frosting in to a paper box.   
  
"You don't remember do you?" Meiling walked further in to the kitchen, leaning against the opposite counter picked up a bag of chocolate chip in the shape of boats and anchors.   
  
"No, I really don't.. Is there some kind of party? Tomoyo didn't tell me about this." As Sakura placed anchor printed cupcake paper in to the pan she laughed.   
  
"Syaoran's promotion is tomorrow." Meiling nodded and grabbed a bottle of water out of the refrigerator, while Sakura added the barter in to each muffin space half way and then pour in a couple of chocolate chips in to each barter and then covered them with another layer of barter.   
  
"OH yeah, That's right.. He gets promoted to full commander.. But I thought Tomoyo had Eriol order the cake?" Once Sakura placed two of the pan in to the oven to bake she sighed and as she stood up she said.  
  
"I know I just wanted to extra goodies for everyone. I've made 50 already since I got home. That way everyone in the building can have a few. But there are only about 20 of these with chips that are shaped in fighter planes." Meiling took a sip of her drink.   
  
"How many more are you making?" Sakura started to frost the cupcakes that she just place on the cooling rack.  
  
"Just 20 more." Meiling smiled and said  
  
"Well I must say Syaoran is a lucky guy. I don't even know one girl who would do this for her best friend.." Sakura sighed and said and she dipped her knife to the green frosting.   
  
"We're friends and doing something for him is something I want to do. I use to bake him special pastries for him and since he loves my cupcakes, why not." Meiling shook her head and gave a small smile.   
  
~Next day, Bullpen/1:00pm~  
  
Sakura entered the office and placed her last box of cupcakes on Tomoyo's desk as Tomoyo handed her the phone messages. Tomoyo took a bite of her lemon frosting cupcake and smiled at Sakura.   
  
"Guess that's your last box huh?" Sakura looked up from the slips of paper in her hand.   
  
"Yeah, I was surprise they where such a hit." Tomoyo smiled as she took a sip of her cup.   
  
"All the officers here knows that you are a great baker. Has the Commander have one yet." Sakura rolled her eyes.   
  
"No. I couldn't find him... He was to meet me at lunch but he never showed up. I waited for him for two hours and I was so scared that the last box might end up melting of I didn't save it." Sakura placed the messages in her uniform pocket. Tomoyo turned and continued to type in her computer.  
  
"Well give him sometime to explain it to you... I'm sure he's sorry." Sakura sighed and nodded.   
  
"Hey but if he was sorry he would have called and explained why he wanted to kill me by taking me fishing..." Tomoyo nodded in a agreement. After a few minutes when Sakura picked up the box she said. "I think I need some coffee." And then she headed towards the coffee room.  
  
~Coffee room/1:14pm~  
  
Sakura placed her box on the counter as she grabbed herself a cup of ice coffee from the refrigerator. She inserted the straw in to the cover and took a sip of the coffee. As she flipped the lid of the box open Meiling walked in with a clipboard in one hand and a pen behind one ear. She smiled and took a cupcake.   
  
"Glad I got here before the mob shows up. I thought I was going to miss you cupcakes. Everyone is looking for you. They want more." Sakura smiled.   
  
"I know I ran up the stairs with these. I thought I was never going to get a way with these." Meiling grabbed a napkin and wiped her mouth.   
  
"Ha, earlier... I've had a craving fore these the whole day. Everyone on the third floor was walking around with a green of yellow cupcake in their hand. When I was finishing up my inventory and went in to their kitchen the box was empty." Sakura laughed.   
  
"That's why I don't really tell anyone that I would bring in bake goods because once the real food gets here they would be too full to eat any of it. I hope they still have room for that cake." Meiling nodded as she pealed off the paper in the bottom. Sakura stared at the 15 other cupcakes sitting in the box. After a few minutes she took a sip of her drink.   
  
"How was lunch?" Sakura placed her drink down on the counter and said.   
  
"Well let's see, I was to have lunch with Syaoran but he never showed up. I thought I was going to dieing sitting outside. Thank god I was wearing my uniform coat because I thought my arms would have gotten burned because I was sitting outside in the sun. What I am pissed off about is the fact that he could not pick up his cell and tell me that he wasn't going to make it. But no.... I had it call him and his phone was turned off." Sakura said in a hash tone. Meiling placed the last of her cupcake into her mouth and wiped it before saying.   
  
"Well maybe he meant to call you." Just then she noticed Syaoran walking towards them with a smile on his face. Sakura took another sip of her drink and then said.  
  
"But I do hope he shows up soon because everyone has been taking the cupcake that had fighter plane chip in them and I only have one left." Meiling nudged Sakura and whispered   
  
"Well speck of the wolf." Syaoran entered the coffee room with a smile on his face. He walked up to the cabinet and took his mug down. After he poured some water from the cooler he stood up and smiled at them.   
  
"Hey Sakura, Meiling. What are you doing here?' Sakura took a sip of her drink and then smile.   
  
"Just talking." Syaoran nodded and noticed the box of cupcakes. He walked closer to them   
  
"Wow, I can't believe we still have cupcakes. When I returned from lunch with Sari I saw everyone in the office with them. I went to all the coffee rooms looking from them but they all ran out. I'm so glad that we still have some." Sakura placed her drink down and raised an eyebrow.   
  
"You really want one?" She asked raise her voice a little higher then normal. Syaoran looked at her as he was straighten his tie.  
  
"Yeah" Sakura placed the cupcake that she had saved for him in his hand and said as she handed a napkin to him.  
  
"Here, enjoy." Syaoran raised it up in thanks and was about to take a bit out of it when Sari walked in to room. She noticed Sakura and Meiling watching Syaoran. She walked up behind him and with a smile on her face she said.   
  
"Colonel Kinomoto, Lieutenant Li." Sakura and Meiling gave a small smile and nodded. "Honey, a cupcake? That's so sweet of you. Just what I wanted. I was just looking for something to eat." Syaoran turned his head and asked glancing at the cupcake and then back at his girlfriend.   
  
"You really wanted this right?" he asked. Sari nodded and Syaoran handed to her.   
  
"Here you go. There is more in the box." Sakura watched as he handed to her. She gripped the counter causing her knuckles to whiten a bit. She watched as Sari took a bit out of it and then after chewing for a while she made a face and the swallowed it.   
  
" It's not that good. I don't really like chocolate chips." Syaoran raised an eyebrow. Then she started to pick out the chips and placed them in the napkin. Sakura's gripped edge the counter and closed her eyes for a few minutes. * It's alright... Count to five.... Breathe! * After a few minutes Sari through away the napkin with the smashed up chocolate chips.   
  
"I'll wait for you in the office. Don't take to long." She looked at Meiling who was staring at the notice board and Sakura who was looking down at the cupcakes.   
  
"Well it was nice seeing you Colonel, Lieutenant." Then she exited the room. Once she was gone Syaoran looked at Sakura who took a deep breath. He laughed and then said.   
  
"Well I guess we learn something new everyday. Can I have another one?" Sakura ran her hand through her hair and then she looked at him.   
  
"You want another, do you?" Syaoran gave a slight chuckle and the said.   
  
"Yeah, I just gave that one to Sari.." Sakura nodded   
  
"You're right. You just gave the one I handed to you less the five minutes ago to your girlfriend." Her eyes narrowed. She picked up with lemon frosting and anchor shaped chips inside. She looked at it for a few minutes. Then she walked up to him. When she had the cupcake above this hand, she turned the cupcake upside down.   
  
"I hope you really enjoy this one, Commander Li." Then she smeared the cupcake in his hand. She then snatched her drink off the counter and stormed out of the room. Syaoran turned and watched as she walked in to her office. Once she had slammed the door close he turned and asked Meiling who sighed and shook her head.   
  
"What was that all about Lieutenant?" Meiling just handed him a stack of napkins and then head back to her desk. Syaoran sighed and walked over to trashcan and dumped the ruined cupcake in to it. As he wiped the cream away he sighed and shook his head. As he throw away the napkins he sighed. * What the heck was that about? Some times I wish she really came with a manual. *   
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
AN~ There you have it part 16. What do you think should happen next? More surprises to come so keep a look out. Think only 4 more chapters to go but we'll see. Anyway don't forget to review! Until next time, bye! 


	17. Too hard

Here it is, part 17.... What will happen between S&S? What are there real feelings towards each other? Read to find out!   
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++=============  
  
"talk  
  
*thoughts  
  
~setting  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
There was a knock on the door; Sam looked up and smiled at his friend. He placed his pen down and leaned back in his chair as a guy with black hair and brown eyes. His uniform neatly pressed. He walked in to the office and sat down opposite of Sam.  
  
"Hey buddy, it's been a month since you returned from Japan." Sam smirked and rested his arm on the armrest of his seat.   
  
"Yeah, so what is it to you Commander Web?" Web smiled and chuckled looking at Sam.   
  
"Come on man. I can't believe you were able to hold out for one month. Where is that little black book of yours?" Sam reached into the inner pocket of his uniform pulled out the barely used book and tossed it to his friend.   
  
Web flipped open the book and looked through the pages. After a few minutes he snapped the book close. He looked in to his friend's eyes and the shook his head.   
  
"Buddy, what's wrong with you there is only one number and it's belongs to a Lieutenant Colonel Kinomoto. What happen to your long list of names?" Sam looked at his friend and said.   
  
"I don't see what's wrong with only having one name. Besides this Colonel is really hot." Web stared at his in disbelieve. After a few minutes Web said with a chuckle.  
  
"I get it you have only one book right now because you don't want the other chicks to find out. Smart move man." Sam sighed and said.   
  
"I only have one number in there is because I think I found the girl of my dreams... But if you don't believe me than would you please leave I still have some work to do." Web tossed the book and then walked out of the office. Before he exited the office he shook his head. * He must be losing his touch. *  
  
A Tangled Web  
  
Part 17 (Too hard)  
  
Tomoyo sighed and she reached her desk. She slipped off her coat and shook it a few times before placing behind her chair so it wouldn't get wet. She reached in to the bottom draw of her desk for a towel to dry her hair. Once she was sure that that was all the water she could get out she sat down.   
  
"Here your coffee." Tomoyo looked up at her husband and smiled.   
  
"Thanks." Eriol smiled and said   
  
"You're welcome. I see the rain has not lifted huh? It's been raining for two whole days already." Tomoyo nodded as she took a sip of her drink. She glanced at Sakura and Syaoran desk and noticed that they were both working. She looked at her husband again and sighed.   
  
"It's been 2 days and the Commander and Colonel still have not made up?" Eriol shook his head.   
  
"No, I tried to ask the colonel what the problem was and she mumbled something about guys being a butt. What was that about?" Meiling who was returning from the fourth floor sighed and stopped at the couple. She placed the files on Tomoyo's desk and sighed.   
  
"I don't blame the Colonel but I really can't stand seeing them like this. Two days ago you know when the Colonel brought in the cupcakes and everyone had one." The couple nodded and then Meiling continued with the story.   
  
"Well she had saved one for the Commander but then Sari showed up and he handed the cupcakes that the Colonel had given him. But the worst part with that Sari said that it was not good and Syaoran didn't say anything to help." Tomoyo and Eriol shook their head in disappointment.   
  
"That totally sucks." Tomoyo said turning one her computer. Eriol nodded.   
  
"The gods seem to have pity on them." Meiling and Tomoyo looked at Eriol on a shocked expression then out of nowhere Yuki's voice came up from behind Meiling and Eriol.   
  
"I didn't know you believed in that kind of thing Lieutenant." Eriol, Meiling and Tomoyo stood at attention. Eriol quickly thought of something to say and said   
  
"Sir, I'll get right back to work. I just came by to give Lieutenant Tomoyo her cup of coffee." Yuki nodded, crossing his arms in front of his chest.   
  
"It's alright. But I want you to return to work soon." All three of them nodded and then as Yuki was heading back to his office he looked at Meiling and said   
  
"I want to see Commander Li and Colonel Kinomoto. Send them in to my office Lieutenant." Meiling nodded and said.   
  
"Aye, Aye sir."   
  
~Yuki's office/3:00pm~  
  
Yuki removed his glasses and stared at the couple sitting in front of his desk. He cleared his throat as Syaoran tried to get Sakura to talk to him but she wouldn't say anything to him.   
  
"Now, I don't what is going on between you two but I hope guys can work it out before next week. On to business, the reason why I called you guys here is because Commander, you are called to Hawaii to help with some legal matters." He reached toward Syaoran with a folder, which Syaoran took. Sakura glanced at Syaoran out of the corner of her eyes and then returned her attention towards Yuki.   
  
After looking through the file Syaoran looked up at Yuki who knew that he might have some questions. "Admiral It's just asking for some rules on engagements when entering in to our waters." Yuki nodded and claps his hands together.   
  
"I know but you are one of the best when it comes to going these things here. But if you don't want to take this assignments then I'll give it to Commander Tai." Syaoran shook his hand and closed the file.   
  
"No, Sir I'll take it." Yuki gave a smile and then turned and looked at Sakura. He reached in to his inbox and hand Sakura a black folder. She was slow to react because her mind was on something else but after Syaoran coughed Sakura returned to reality.  
  
"Sorry, Sir. You were saying?" She took the folder and placed it on her lap.   
  
"Sir, What's the death about?" Yuki pushed his glasses up and cleared his throat once again.  
  
"While the Commander here is enjoying a day in the sun, Colonel I'm sorry you're going to need to stay here in the rain. The case is about a Petty Officers death. It's said that this PO was not a Japanese citizen but an American. I want you to find out if that is true. If it is then we will send the body back to the US." Sakura nodded.   
  
" I understand sir." Yuki nodded.   
  
"Good. Commander, Lieutenant Li will accompany you on this trip. And Colonel I'm guessing you can take care of this case yourself." Syaoran and Sakura nodded once again and said.   
  
"Yes, Sir." Yuki nodded and as he returned to file in front of him and in a gruff tone said. "Dismiss." They both stood up and with a snap of their heel they exited the office.   
  
~Sakura's office/4:00pm~  
  
Meiling sighed and leaned back in the chair she sat in. Sakura sighed and shook her handed. After a few minutes Sakura looked up at Meiling.  
  
"Lieutenant, if you want to talk about Commander Li then forget it. You were there when he handed that cupcake over to Sari..." Meiling nodded.   
  
"I know my cousin is a butt head but he can't read your mind... How was he to know that you didn't want him to give that cupcake to Sari? " Sakura placed her pen down and looked at Meiling.   
  
"If he really thought of me as a friend then he should have stuck up for me. Not let his girl stomp all over me." She said in an annoyed tone. Meiling took a deep breath. "Still have some work to do before I head to Hawaii." Sakura nodded and then continued to write. Meiling was about to stand up when there was a knock on the door. The door opened a little crake and Syaoran poked his head in.   
  
"Sorry. Can I come in? I need to take to the Colonel about something." Meiling shrugged. She turned and glanced Sakura who was now working in front of her computer. "Sure come on in. This not even my room. Ma'am I'll talk to you later." She then exited the room and closed the door behind her as Syaoran stood there. Sakura waited a few minutes before saying.   
  
"What can I do for you, Commander?" Syaoran stood in front of her desk with a file in his hand.   
  
"I wanted to ask you to dinner, tomorrow. Do you want to go with me?" She was silent for a minute and then said.   
  
"What about Sari? Don't you have to spend some time with her before you leave for Hawaii?" He tapped the file lightly on the palm of his hand. "No, she's not here in Japan. She went to Italy for the week." She looked him in disbelief. * Am I just his back up plan? Then again the Admiral did tell us to get our act together. *   
  
"So what do you say?" asked Syaoran had his eyes glued on to her for a few minutes and then after a few minutes he said.   
  
"Tell me what has been boring you. I've called you a total of 40 times over the pass two days and you wouldn't answer my call. What's wrong?" Sakura looked up. Her eyes reflected fire.   
  
"You really don't know do you. Then let me ask you why are you taking me to dinner? Do you want me to fall for charms and forgive during dinner? If that is what you want me to do then I'm sorry, I'm not going to with you."  
  
"Then tell me what's wrong? So I can fix it.. Sakura......" She took a deep breath and looked at him.   
  
"It's not that hard. Syaoran. We've been friends for a long time. How can you not know?" There were a few minutes of silence between the two officers.   
  
"Look, I don't want to talk! I thought a guy that is as smart as you would have figured it out but I guess I'm wrong. Come see me when you've figured it out." She then continued her work. Syaoran sighed and exited the office was a frown. Once he was gone Sakura stopped working and sighed. She closed her eyes and leaned back in her chair. * Damn you, Syaoran. Is it that hard to admit you were wrong? *  
  
~Following Monday, Hawaii international Airport/3:54pm~  
  
"So you know what's wrong with Sakura?" asked Syaoran and he pulled his bag over his shoulder. Meiling thought about this for a few minutes. She moved her bag over to the other shoulder as they made their way towards the escalator.   
  
"Lieutenant, are you hiding anything for me?" Meiling bit her lower lip and averted her gaze to her polished shoes. "Sir is it an order?" Syaoran stared at her and narrowed his eyes.   
  
"Do you want me to make it an order Lieutenant?" Once they reached the ground level Meiling sighed and said.   
  
"I'll tell you sir, if you promise not to tell the Colonel." Syaoran nodded. Meiling took a deep breath and said.   
  
"What the Colonel is mad about is that fact that you will not say sorry for what Sari did." Syaoran stopped walking and turned to face her. Meiling stopped walking and said. "Well sir, will you apologize?" His eyes almost popped out.   
  
"What do I have to apologize for and what did Sari do?" Meiling sighed.   
  
"It's not what Sari did but more like what you did. Do you remember the day of your promotion, in the coffee room and the cupcake?" Syaoran nodded slowly.   
  
"Yeah.." Meiling waved her hand in front of herself telling Syaoran to continue on the track he was on. "Oh, you mean when I gave Sari the cupcake." Meiling nodded vigorously.   
  
"Well I didn't know that she'd be mad that I gave Sari the cake. If she did why didn't she tell me?" Meiling sighed. * He is totally lost. What does he have, that would cause Sakura to fall for him. ARG! *   
  
"It's more like what you didn't do. Why didn't you stop Sari from saying what she did? Sakura made those cakes the night before. She purposely made them for your promotion and instead of sticking up for your best friend you let your girlfriend step all over her. Sigh, As for the second one you'll have to think about it." They started walking again towards the exited.   
  
Meiling spotted a guy in a naval uniform and said. "There's our ride sir." They walked over towards the guy and upon Syaoran face was a scowl. Meiling smiled as they stopped in front of the person.   
  
"Commander Domoto, what are you doing here?" Meiling said in English. Sam chuckled lowering his sign to his side. " Wanted to surprise you Lieutenant Li. How are you doing?" Syaoran just watched him and sighed.   
  
"Good, Thanks for asking." She said with a grin on her face. Syaoran just rolled his eyes. * Girls *   
  
"Great. It's nice to you see Commander Li." Syaoran just nodded and gave a small smile. "Lets head to the car and get to our Naval base." He took Meiling's bag from her and lifted it onto his shoulder and the three of them head towards the car.   
  
~Parking lot/4:15pm~  
  
After throwing all the bags in the car, Meiling head for the back seat while Syaoran and Sam moved to the front of the car. As Sam was on the drivers side Syaoran said in a light tone.   
  
"Why don't I drive?" Meiling was about to step into the car but stopped, along with Sam who blinked and said in Japanese.  
  
"Are you sure, we drive in the right side of the road in the States." Syaoran smiled and said. "Don't worry, I've lived the LA for a couple of years learned how to drive from my sister." Sam thought about it and throw him the keys.   
  
"Ok, Just be careful." Syaoran nodded. "Sure.. I will. Company car, huh?"   
  
"I'm so glad that we got out of the rain." Said Syaoran as the car shifted to the right lane. Meiling quickly griped the handle at the top of the window. Sam just stared at him.   
  
"Aren't you glad Lieutenant?" asked Syaoran glancing at her scared face from the mirror. Syaoran's driving with so wild that the only thing she could do was shake her head.   
  
"So Domoto, how long do you think this rule of engagement will take?" Sam was about to answer when Sam shouted. " To your right Commander.." Syaoran shifted the car as they came to a stop just missing the truck. Meiling and Sam let out a breath of relief.   
  
As they the came to a road block Sam said. "Turn to the right..." But Syaoran turned to left and almost crashed into an on coming car. When they made it to the other side Meiling and Sam once again let a sigh of relief. Syaoran stopped the car in front of the naval base and as Sam was showing his ID Syaoran smirked. Once they made it inside Syaoran pulled into a parking spot. Meiling quickly unbuckled her seat belt and got out of the car to steady herself.  
  
Sam popped open the trunk and Meiling went to the trunk to get her bag. While Syaoran handed Sam his keys he placed his cover back on. Sam shook his head. He glanced over at Syaoran who grabbed his bag and then turned towards Meiling and said   
  
"I'll meet you there. Need to use the boys room." Meiling nodded as she slammed the trunk close. She watched as Syaoran made his way towards the main building.  
  
"I thought that he learned how to drive in LA." Meiling nodded as the two of them headed towards the main building also after making sure they had everything.   
  
"He did.." She said as they head up the stairs.   
  
"Then why did he make a left turn when I said right." Meiling sighed shook her head.   
  
" I think it has to do with what you said... Man, was that smart. I wish I had learned how to drive here in the States. But I didn't think you guys are going to have fun working on this rules of engagement together." She started to giggle and then said trying to contain her laughter. " I hope you're not going to hand him the keys later when we drive to our quarters." She pressed the up button as they waited for the elevator.   
  
"Don't think we are going to make it there alive this time.". Sam smiled at what she said.   
  
"I don't think I have much to worry about because my job was only to bring you here. My friend Commander Web will be taking over when we get there." Meiling looked up to see what floor the elevator was at.   
  
"I see" Syaoran caught up to them and said as he walked up next to them  
  
"You guys seem so deep in conversation. What are you talking about?" he asked with a smile.  
  
"Just talking about the great weather and how I feel sorry for the everyone in Japan who is stuck in the rain. Maybe if we have time we could go to the beach. I heard the beaches are really beautiful here." Syaoran nodded and held the door open so Meiling could board the elevator.   
  
~Two days later, Naval port in Hanalolo/2:00pm~  
  
Sakura watched as the six men removed the coffin off the helo. Once the coffin touched the ground. Sakura lifted her right hand and saluted the officers standing around her. After a few minutes they left with the body. Sakura smiled as she made her way towards a guy in a naval uniform and salute as he stood up away from the jeep.   
  
"Commander Domoto what are you doing here? Don't you have work today?" Sakura said placing her sunglasses on. Sam smiled taking her bag from her and placing in the jeep.  
  
"I took the day off to spend with you. You know I do have a couple of days free." Held the door open for her and she got on.   
  
" Really? I thought you were helping Syaoran and Meiling with the rules of engagements?" She buckled up and placed her sunglasses on the inside of the uniform pocket.  
  
As Sam started the engine Sakura's cell rang. She picked it up and smiled. Sam glanced over at her as he made his way towards the base. After a few minute she hung up.   
  
"Well, the Commander and Lieutenant's assignment was given to one of the other officers and since I don't have many cases on hand I took the day off to spend time with you. So who called?" Sakura turned her head and smiled.   
  
"The Admiral making sure that everything was going well and to tell me to check on the Commander and Lieutenant later." Sam smiled and made a right turn. Sakura returned her attention to the scene in front of her.   
  
"The weather here is so nice. It's been raining in Tomoeda for four days already." Sakura said with a smile.  
  
"Really? That's what Meiling said too when she arrived. If you don't have any work to do I think I know a way to enjoy this great weather." Sakura turned her head with a snap and with her green eyes all lit up she said .   
  
"Well I just have a report to write ... But it would only take me an hour to write. After that I'll free." Sam smiled as he made left turn.   
  
"Great.... Then it's all settled. After your done with your report we'll go out. How does 3:30 sound?" Sakura nodded.   
  
"It sounds fine to me." Sam smile grow wider.   
  
"Fine, then it's a date."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
AN~ that's folks for this part. What did you think of it? More S&S to come in the next chapter. If you have any idea's of what should happen please place it into the review. If the review button does not work just send me an email. Well please review and thanks for the other reviews also! Until next time, Bye! 


	18. Under the Stars

Here it is part 18... Very S&S so I hope you guys will like it. This part of my fanfic is based in JAG's 100th esp. 'BOOMBERANG'. It was so Harm and Mac.. That esp. was one of my favorite esp. of JAG. Oh yeah, I don't anything about navy laws so made it up... don't sue I don't have any money . Anyway on with the story.  
  
Please review at the end.  
  
"talk  
  
thoughts  
  
setting/time  
  
"Sir, you wanted to see me?" Asked Sakura entering Yuki's office. Yuki looked up and nodded. "Close the door please." Sakura turned and closed the door and then stood in front of Yuki's oak desk. Yuki removed his glasses and motioned for her to sit down. Sakura tucked her hands past her skirt as she sat down on the leather chair and then turned her attention towards Yuki once again.   
  
"I read your finding and I have made arrangements for the body to return to the States. The body is to be sent to Honolulu, Hawaii and I want you to accompany the body there." Sakura ran her hand through her hair and said.   
  
"Yes, Sir. When do I leave?" Yuki cleared his throat and said  
  
"Tonight, your flight at the navel base leaves Tomoeda at 9:00pm. Make sure to have your things packed. Someone will then pick you up and I'm giving three day frees. You will then return to Japan with Commander and Lieutenant Li at the Honolulu international airport. Lieutenant Eriol will give you the remaining info." She stood up and exited the room.   
  
After a few minutes Tomoyo entered the office. She stood in front of Yuki's desk and said "Sir." Yuki looked at her and place his glasses on after rubbing his temple.   
  
"What can I do for you Lieutenant?" Tomoyo looked Yuki in the eyes and said   
  
"I just saw the Colonel and she looks happy. I'm guessing she gets to get out of this freaky weather." Yuki stared at Tomoyo and his eyebrows narrowed. In a harsh tone he braked.  
  
"Are you underestimating my orders, Lieutenant?" Tomoyo stood straighter and responded   
  
"No, Sir. I was just wondering." Yuki did not say anything for a few minutes and returned his attention to the file in front of him. After reading the first paragraph he said.   
  
Well Lieutenant you are correct. The Colonel is leaving for Honolulu tonight. I hope your plan works and when we see the Colonel and Commander the next time they would have worked things out."   
  
"Glad to hear you say that, Sir." Yuki glanced at her and said.   
  
"You are dismissed." Tomoyo snapped to attention and turned to leave and just as she was about to Yuki said.  
  
"One more thing lieutenant," Tomoyo turned and looked at him. "Didn't tell anyone that I'm helping my two officers get together." Tomoyo nodded. "Understood, Sir." His face then broke in a smile and said. " Keep your fingers crossed." Tomoyo nodded once again and exited the office.  
  
A Tangled Web  
  
Part 18( Under the stars )  
  
Syaoran took a sip of his coffee as he flipped through the pages of a law book. He wrote some things on to a pad and then took another sip of his coffee. After a few minutes Syaoran placed his pen down and sighed. He looked at his work and then ran his hand through his hair as he thought about what he wrote.  
  
"You all right, Commander?" asked Meiling looking up from her computer.   
  
"Yeah, just tried. We been working on this project for 2 days now and we've only came up with four rules that we both agree on." Meiling stopped typing and took a sip of her coffee.   
  
"I agree with you. I think this is the first time that I've seen enough writing to last me 100 life times." Syaoran chuckled and wrote something down.   
  
Web walked by with a few books and stopped by Meiling desk. He rolled a chair over and sat between the two desks. Syaoran looked at him and said.   
  
"Do you have any good news for us, Commander Web." Sam smiled opening up the book said.   
  
"We don't have to rewrite on any one of the rules dealing with air space. It says that we only to make sure that we will follow each others rules whenever we enter the air space." Syaoran and Meiling looked at each other and smiled. Meiling slumped back in her seat and smiled.   
  
"That's great now the only thing we have to do is write an agreement that has anything thing settle." Syaoran ripped the page off he wrote on and started on something new.   
  
"I'm so glad that is over with. I thought we'd be here forever. I'm so jealous of Commander Domoto, he has the day off." Syaoran stopped writing and looked at him. Meiling also stopped working and also looked at Web.   
  
"Did I say something wrong?" Syaoran chuckled.   
  
" No, I was wondering, are you friends with Commander Domoto?" Web looked up from the page he was reading.   
  
"Yeah, we're really good friends. He is very popular here at the base. I heard that he had a date with a marine colonel today." Syaoran nodded. Could it be Sakura?.. Then again there are many marine colonels Meiling cleared her throat to gain the two officers attention.   
  
"I'm hungry. Lets go get some lunch and then finish this afternoon." Syaoran took one last sip of his drink and then grabbed his cover and coat.  
  
"Let's go.. I could use some Hawaiian food. Do you know a place?" asked Syaoran. Web thought about and stood up with Meiling right behind him.   
  
"Yeah, I know a great place with a wonderful view of the ocean. This restaurant is located at one of the most beautiful beaches here in Honolulu." They headed towards the elevator.  
  
"That sounds great." Said Meiling with a smile on her face. She pressed the down button and glanced at Syaoran who was deep in thought.  
  
"You ok Syaoran?" asked Meiling as she slipped her coat. Syaoran looked up from the tile floor.   
  
"I'm ok." Meiling continued to stare at him.   
  
"You sure, because you seemed upset when you found out that Sam was meeting with a marine colonel." Syaoran shrugged.   
  
"I'm not mad or jealous or Sam. It's not like Sakura is the only marine colonel in this whole world." Meiling nodded and shrugged  
  
" If that's what you say, Sir." As the elevator arrive Web returned with his coat and cover in his hand. He walked up to them with a smile.   
  
"Let's hit the road." Meiling and Syaoran entered the elevator just as Web walked up to them.  
  
Beach/3:00pm  
  
"The weather is great out here. I'm glad you talked me into taking a break. Said Sakura with a smile on her face. Her green eyes were covered with tined blue sunglasses. Her hair was lightly blowing in the wind as Sam set down two beach chairs. Sakura placed her bag down on the along with her towel.  
  
"Glad you like it here. Many of the teens love to come here for spring break." Sakura nodded and removed her hat and placed down on top of her bag and towel. After a few minutes Sam walked up behind her.   
  
"Ready for the that tan of yours?" Sakura nodded and with a smile said.   
  
"Yeah." Sam's fingers were about to undo the string around her neck that kept her pink bikini top together when she stopped him.   
  
"What are you doing?" Sam leaned forward and said.   
  
"Getting you ready for the tan. Besides everyone here is topless." A light shade of pink highlighted her checks as she noticed that the females around here were topless. Sam tapped her on her shoulder and with a smile on his face said.   
  
"Are you ready?" Sakura lowered her glasses on her noise and said  
  
"You have got to be joking right?" Sam shook his head. Sakura took a deep breath "I'm a Marine Colonel in the Japanese Navy. I can't go topless. What would they say and what will people think?" She asked him. Sam sighed and then said  
  
"Sakura, you are one not on duty right now. Therefore you don't have to worry about what other military personal might say about you and second we may be on an island but we are definitely not in Japan so you don't have to worry. So what do you say? Besides it's only your top." Sakura stood there under the sun not sure what to say.  
  
Boardwalk/3:30pm  
  
Meiling and Syaoran where walking along the boardwalk. The two of them have not said anything to each other since their lunch together and that was 10 minutes ago. Meiling noticed a bulitinboard and walked up to it and smiled when she read the board. She glanced around and noticed at Syaoran was standing at the same spot she left him 15 minutes ago. She pulled off the flyer and walked up to him.   
  
She dragged him over to a near my bench and they sat down. Meiling placed the flyer in his lap and pointed to it. Syaoran stared at it blankly until Meiling snapped her fingers.  
  
"Sir. Snap out it please. Sir.." Syaoran blinked and looked at her. He gave a small smile.   
  
"Sorry, just deep in thought here." Meiling pointed to the flyer. Syaoran looked down at it and then looked back at her.   
  
"What about this BBQ?" Meiling sighed and then said  
  
"I know sir that you are thinking about Sakura and I thought that BBQ can help take your mind off of it." Syaoran looked at her weirdly.  
  
"What makes you think that I'm thinking about Sakura?" Meiling shrugged.   
  
"You've just been acting weird since you found out that Commander Domoto had a date with a marine colonel." He placed that flyer in to his pocket and checked his watch. Am I that transparent? Why would I be jealous of Sam? It's not like Sakura's here in Hawaii. He was broken from his thoughts when Meiling patted him on his arm. Her attention was turned towards the beach. Syaoran looked at her and turned towards the direction she was looking at.   
  
"What are you looking at?" Meiling was silent for a few minutes and then said.   
  
"Is that Sakura in a pink bikini and topless?" At those words Syaoran and Meiling looked at each other. Topless!?   
  
Syaoran removed his cover and headed towards the stairs that lead down toward the sandy area. Meiling placed her cover on and followed him. I don't think this topless thing was part of Tomoyo's plan was it? Doesn't she think that it might be risky? But then again this might get Syaoran in to gear and express his feeling for her. I think if that Sari ever marries Syaoran I could just hang myself or just stop the wedding like they do in the movie. HAHA, that should be funny.   
  
Beach/3:47pm  
  
Sakura was reading a magazine when she felt someone's shadow above her. She tilted her sunglasses and glanced over the rim of her glasses. A smile spread across her face when she saw the person.   
  
"Syaoran, hi.... Is the weather here great or what?" asked Sakura in a sweet tone. Syaoran looked at her and then said.   
  
"That's what I'd like to ask you. I thought you were in Japan?" Sakura lowered her magazine as it rested against the front of her body. She noticed that Syaoran was staring at the magazine like he was trying to figure out of she was really topless. Sakura cleared her throat, which got his attention.  
  
"Well I had to return that PO's body back here to the states and then the admiral gave me a couple of days off. I am to return to Tomoeda with you and Meiling. So what brings you here?" Meiling decided to say something incase Syaoran wanted to blow up and cause attention to the little love triangle in front of her.   
  
"Syaoran and I just finished lunch at this place and was heading back to the base when we noticed you at the boardwalk. Colonel I wish I were you right now. I could really use a tan. That rain in Japan is going to cause me an uneven tan by the end of August." Sakura chuckled.   
  
"I know what you mean. Maybe if you guys finish early you and I can catch some sunlight before we head home." Meiling nodded her head vigorously. "That sounds great... I can't wait. Commander, Lets go so maybe I can get a tan before we head home." Sakura noticed Syaoran and Sam had started their glaring contest and decided to break the tension. In her semi marine tone said.   
  
"Commander. I suggest that you do as the Lieutenant says or else you'll have a very unhappy girl during the fall and she'll be mopping around for the following 3 months." Syaoran turned his attention and nodded. Just as Syaoran was about to leave Sam said with a smirk on his face.   
  
"Sakura do you want to head to dinner with me? I know a great place with great seafood and I know you love to eat crabs." Syaoran stopped and glared at him. He took a deep breath waiting for Sakura's response. Sakura was silent for a minute when Sakura looked at Syaoran and said.   
  
"I think I owe Commander Li a dinner. He asked me while we were back home and we never went. We are still on right?" asked Sakura looking at Syaoran through her tined glasses. I thought she said that I had to think about what I did wrong before she would even talk to me.. But whatever the reason she wants to have dinner with me is fine... I rather have her eat dinner with me angry then have her spend the night with that Sam.  
  
Meiling nudged him to gain his attention. Syaoran snapped back and gave Meiling and look. She shrugged her shoulder and pointed towards Sakura and Sam. Sakura just blinked and looked at him.   
  
"So Commander, are we still on for tonight right?" Syaoran smiled and said.   
  
"Yes, we still are. I'll pick you up at seven at your quarters?" Sakura nodded and then said  
  
"I'm staying with Meiling... and seven it is." Syaoran nodded he left the beach with Meiling following. Once they were gone Sakura returned to her magazine with a smile on his lips. Sam sighed and placed his sunglasses on. Sakura felt Sam sighed. She turned her head and looked at him.   
  
"Are you all right?" Sam looked up and nodded.   
  
"Sure, nothing to worry about. Go back to your magazine we only have half an hour before you have to head back and finish your report." Sakura smiled and patted his hand.   
  
Ferry/8:47pm  
  
Syaoran held the door open for Sakura as they headed towards the outside of the ferry. Sakura button up her shirt as Syaoran finally joined her at the side. Sakura smiled and looked up at the sky.   
  
"That was such a great dinner. I had been dieing for some BBQ for the past week and the great thing is that it's on a ferry with would take out to the water and then take us back to land." Syaoran smiled and leaned against the railing   
  
"Glad you looked it. Meiling was the one that gave me this idea." Sakura was silent for a few minutes and then said   
  
"Have you even noticed that every time we talk it seems to be on a boat? This is like our safety zone, every time we get into a fight." Syaoran noticed a waiter walking around with a tray of wine. As the waiter walked by Syaoran grabbed two flutes of the wine. He nodded at the guy and then cleared his throat. Sakura turned her head to the right. She lifted her hand slowly and took the glass from him.   
  
"Thanks." Syaoran nodded and took a sip of his drink leaning his elbow on the railing. Sakura took a deep breath and stared at the liquid in the glass.   
  
"You know it was said that if you and the person you cared about saw a meteor shower together they would be together forever." Said Sakura leaning over the railing and then took a sip of the wine. Syaoran looked up at her and stared at her profile.   
  
"Really, I didn't know that" Sakura smiled and sighed. She poured the wine into the ocean and watched as it disappeared into the ocean. She looked up at the sky.   
  
"Do you think that we'd get to see this meteor shower? Syaoran took another sip of his drink and was silent for a minute. Is that a treat question? God where's the girls manual when you need one.   
  
" Not sure.... But at least I know girls are not going to go topless on me here." Her eyes widen for a minute and then she chuckled. Her head lowered as she giggled.   
  
"Li Syaoran, are you jealous because I might have went topless on the beach?" Syaoran bit his lower lip.  
  
"No, I'm not jealous.... I was just wondering if you were topless." Sakura turned and looked at him she stared at the glass in her hand and said  
  
"So... If I was topless in front of you; it would be ok?" asked Sakura raising her eyebrow. Syaoran turned his body ninety degrees and leaned his forearm in the railing.   
  
"That's not what I meant.." Sakura removed herself from the railing and walked closer to him. She placed her glass on the tray of a passing waiter as she walked past him.   
  
As she passed him she whispered, "Or are you jealous about that fact that I might be topless in front of Sam?" Syaoran eyes widen at Sakura's comment. Sakura smiled as she leaned against the railing on the other side of him. He snapped the heels of his shoes as he turned. He stared at her and she stared back with just as much determination.   
  
"You know when you never showed up that afternoon I was really mad. Then when Sari said those things I was even madder. Why didn't you stop her? If Sam had said such things to you and I didn't say anything, what would you done?" Syaoran took a deep breath.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't say anything I didn't know that you were the one that made the cupcakes because if I knew I wouldn't have let her said those things. As for Sam... I would have to wait until after work in order to tell him what I think." Sakura chuckled and wrapped her arms around herself.   
  
"I understand it's a guy thing... So do you think that we'd get to see this meteor shower?" asked Sakura in a slight whisper as she rested her on the railing. Syaoran walked over and stared into the sky.   
  
"I really don't know. But I heard that they are the same as shooting stars and that you can make a wish. If we were lucky enough to see it I wish you happiness." Sakura turned her head and looked at him.   
  
"That's sweet of you but what about us?" Syaoran turned his head and his amber eyes stared into hers.   
  
"What about us?" Sakura's eyes gave off a soft glow as she waited for an answer. Syaoran continued to stare at her and then stared in to the water. "I'm not sure. Do you remember about the deal that we made when you turned 18 and I said that if neither if us was involved with anyone when we turned 27 we'd get married?" Sakura smiled at that memory.   
  
"Yeah, It was after I get out of training and was planning to go to law school and the night I was to leave we went to a fellow cadet's wedding together and I so scared that since I was such a tomboy and that I was in the marines no guy was going to marry me..." She took a deep breath before continuing. "And before I left you and I made a promise which was if neither of us were not involved with anyone, when we were 27 we'd get married." Syaoran nodded and looked at with a small smile he said.   
  
"It looks like we have other people now... so.... "Sakura looked in to the dark blue water. "But we are not marrying them... We are only 25 years old.. So why can't we be together?" He turned himself so that his elbow was leaning against the railing.  
  
"It's just complicated..." Sakura looked up at him and ran her hand through her amber hair. Her voice was even but he could tell she was somewhat upset.   
  
"How long do you want me to wait?" Syaoran was silent for a moment. Why is she always throwing curve balls at me?   
  
"For as long as it takes." Sakura nodded. She closed her eyes for a moment and said. "We are not even in the same country." Syaoran stared back her. "Location does not change who we are..." She nodded and gave a light chuckle.   
  
"You're only like this with me right? I should feel special, huh? Some men might laugh their head off at what you just said." Syaoran just gave a weak smile. "I sometimes degree with myself... I would laugh at myself too." He said staring into her misty green eyes.  
  
Two days later on a ferry/ 9:00pm  
  
Sakura and sat down on one of the chair on the desk of ferry. Her shawl wrapped around her as the wind blow past her. Sam walked up to her and sat down next to her. Sakura turned her head as she leaned back in her chair.   
  
"What are we going here and what are you doing getting all dressed up?" Sam gave her a hurt look and said.   
  
"Can't a guy take a girl as pretty as you out to dinner and dress up?" Sakura thought about and then smiled "I guess so.. but why tonight?" Sam reached into his pocket and grabbed on to something round. After a few minutes he said.   
  
"The reason why I got all dressed is because I want to give you this." He pulled a perfectly cute diamond, mounted on a silver band out of his pocket and showed it to her. Sakura was shocked. She lightly finger the ring and whispered. " It's beautiful... Sam.." Sam wiped his hand on his pants and then took a deep breath.   
  
" I know we have not known each other very long but I love you. Will you marry me Sakura Kinomoto?" Sakura stared at the ring and smiled. " I love you too.. but this is a very big step and I would like to think it through." Sam smiled and hugged her  
  
"Take as long as you want..." Sakura lifted her right hand up and said.   
  
"I'll wear it on my right hand first and then when I'm ready we'll switch it over. How does that sound?" Sam slipped the ring on her right hand and said. "That sounds wonderful.. I love you." Sakura smiled and her head leaned in and their lips met in a passionate kiss. They parted and she looked up into the star lit sky. Sakura noticed something shooting across the sky and she patted his arm. In a excited tone she said.   
  
"Look a shooting star... Quick make a wish." Sam shook his head.  
  
"I don't need too because I already have you." Sakura blushed a bit and bit her lower lip and then they both giggled.  
  
Next day, Honolulu International Airport/11:00am  
  
"If you kiss me in front of Syaoran and Meiling I will never change the position of the right?" Sam was carrying her bag for her, nodded as they walked passed people as they made their why towards gate 12G. She straightened out her uniform jacket as they neared Syaoran and Meiling.  
  
"I'll keep my hands to myself.." Sam said with puppy eyes. Sakura shook her head.   
  
"Ma'am.. I got you some coffee." Meiling said in her navy uniform. Sakura took the cup with her right hand drawing her attention to the ring on her finger. Syaoran stared at it and then said.   
  
"Nice ring." Sakura glanced down on it and smiled.   
  
"Thanks.." Meiling walked closer to get a good look at it. "Ma'am it's beautiful but why is it on your right hand." Sakura looked at Sam and then back at Meiling and Syaoran.   
  
"It's a promise ring for now." Said Sam. Sakura placed some hair behind her ear, catching a glance at Syaoran who was not sure what to say. "That's nice ma'am." Said Meiling.   
  
"She'll move when the time is right and then we'll be officially engaged." Syaoran stiffed at those words but loosen up after a minutes when he heard the business class was now boring. Meiling took her bag from Syaoran and turned to Sakura.   
  
"We're boring now. Don't take to long now Colonel." Said Syaoran who pulled his ticket out of his pocket and headed towards the gate with Meiling walking behind him.   
  
"I love Sakura Kinomoto... Don't you for get that." Sakura smiled and placed her forehead near his and giggled. She looked into his dark brown eyes and said.   
  
"I will not ever forget it.. I love you too." And then she light kissed him on his lips.   
  
As Syaoran and Meiling got near the gate Meiling walked up to him and sighed. She patted him on the arms and said. " Looking back will hurt even more, Sir. What's gone is gone. Don't look back because we can never change the past." Syaoran nodded.   
  
"I know.. I will not look back." Meiling gave a final nodded and handed her ticket to the flight attendant. Syaoran stopped in front of the same girl Meiling did for two minutes and as he handed her his ticket. He turned his head and noticed Sakura and Sam kissing. Syaoran closed his eyes and sighed. What's gone is gone... There is no going back. He took a deep breath and then shouted.   
  
"Colonel, it's time to go." Sakura broke away from Sam and took her bag. She ran up to the gate and handed her ticket to the flight attendant. The attendant handed Sakura back her ticket. After Sakura thanked her she turned and waved at Sam who waved back. Syaoran watched the two of them one last time and sighed and handed towards the awaiting plane. There is no going back.   
  
AN There you have it... I hope you enjoyed it... I thought it was so sweet and I think you guys are now know why it's entitled A Tangled Web. Thanks again for reading my fanfic. Well tell me what you think.. Only two more chapters to go I think.. Well please review and thanks for all your reviews 


	19. Destiny Prt I

Here it is, Part 19.... Enjoy! This part of the story was based on JAG's 200th esp. 'What if' I hope you like it. It's one of my fav. Esp. Oh yeah, before I forget I don't know navy regulation so some of the stuff I made up...   
  
Note: takes place 3 months after the trip to Hawaii  
  
"talk  
  
thoughts  
  
setting/time  
  
Tomoyo sighed as she entered the office with her briefcase and cover. She plopped down on her chair. Sakura who was looking at a file noticed Tomoyo's face was pale. She walked towards her desk and set her file on the desk. She leaned forward and said.   
  
"Are you alright, Lieutenant?" Tomoyo who was resting her head against her hand looked up at Sakura. She gave her a weak smile and said.   
  
"Just a little tiered. That's all.... " Sakura looked at her again and then shook her head.   
  
"Lieutenant, you don't look too well. I suggest that you go home. I'll have Eriol come take you home." Tomoyo shook her head and said sitting up.   
  
"No Ma'am I have to be at the meeting with the Admiral in one hour. I can't go home. I'm sure I can last until then." Tomoyo said reaching for the file that she needed. Sakura gently took it from her and said in a stern voice.   
  
"I think Meiling can handle one meeting with the Admiral..." Tomoyo eyes looked back at Sakura.   
  
"But Ma'am...." Jus then Tomoyo looked like she was about to throw up when Sakura slip the trash can at her feet to where Tomoyo was seat just in time. After 3 minutes Tomoyo looked up at Sakura who handed had a tissue. She gave her a glanced and said "You are going home and that is an order." Said Sakura Tomoyo gingerly nodded her head.  
  
Sakura called over Eriol who agreed with Sakura and grabbed Tomoyo's things and head out of the bullpen. Sakura watched as they left the office and sighed. As Syaoran headed towards his office they bumped into each other.   
  
"I'm sorry. Are you ok?" Sakura chuckled and ran her hand through her hair. The ring on her finger caught some of the light and sparkled. Syaoran stared at it for a minute and then said.   
  
"That's good. I better get going." And he slipped into his office. Sakura turned and stared at him for a few minutes and then head into her office.  
  
A Tangled Web  
  
Part 19 (Destiny prt. I)   
  
Sakura ran her hand through her hair as she walked towards her office. She noticed Meiling talking on the phone with a smile on her face. Sakura nodded as a couple of officers walked passed her. She nodded and headed towards her office.   
  
She pulled out a file from her in box and started to read it when she reached into her top draw for some candy. She pulled out her jar of gummy bears and reached into it. When her fingertips touched the bottom she noticed it was empty. What? What happen to my bears? Sakura placed the top back on and pushed herself away from her desk. She grabbed the file she needed to talk to Syaoran about.   
  
As she walked passed Meiling desk she noticed a few messages for her. She placed the file under one arm and picked them up. She chuckled at a few of them, which was from her father. Checking up on me again... She picked them into her pocket and headed towards Syaoran's office when Syaoran walked out. They both stopped and stared at each other when Sakura cleared her throat and said.   
  
"I want to go over the witness list with you. Do you have time?" Syaoran's eyes scanned the bullpen and then said. "Yeah, I was going to get something to drink but I guess it can wait." Sakura smiled and removed the file under her arm and was about to follow him into his office when Meiling came rushing out of Yuki's office with a clipboard in her hand. Sakura and Syaoran turned around and faced her. In a stern tone Syaoran said.   
  
"Lieutenant what is....?" But before he could finish Meiling snapped to attention and stood straight in front of the two senior officers.   
  
"Sorry sir, ma'am I just got to carried away." Sakura raised an eyebrow.   
  
"Carried away Lieutenant?" asked Sakura in a curious tone. Meiling nodded.   
  
"Our family is going to get larger... I can't wait... I'm so happy." Syaoran and Sakura looked at each other getting more confused as Meiling continued to talk. Sakura placed her hand on her shoulder to gain her attention. Meiling stopped jumping up and down and looked at Sakura.   
  
"Sorry ma'am. I got a head of myself again. The Admiral would like to know if you have anything planed for tonight." Syaoran was silent and then said  
  
"No, Why do you ask?" The smile on Meiling's face grow larger as her ruby eyes sparkled.   
  
"Because Tomoyo's pregnant and tonight we're having dinner with them to celebrate." Sakura's face also broke into a large smile.   
  
"Ahh, That's wonderful... I thought she just had the bug or something since she has not shown up to work today." Sakura said with giggling tone. Meiling shook her head.  
  
"No, I talked to Eriol just a few minutes ago and he just found out. He took Tomoyo to the doctor this morning." Syaoran and Sakura nodded.  
  
"So Commander, Colonel you are coming to dinner with us tonight at 7:00?" Syaoran walked behind his desk and said with a chuckle.   
  
"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Meiling nodded. She cheeked off their names and gave a reassuring smile.  
  
"Well I can't wait. It's at the Grill and Chill and is reserved under Admiral Yuki. If there is any more questions feel free to ask me." Sakura and Syaoran nodded. Before Meiling turned away to invite more people to the dinner she turned and said tapping her pen against the clipboard.  
  
"Ma'am did you get your messages on my desk?" Sakura pulled out the messages and nodded.   
  
"Thanks." Meiling nodded and headed towards her desk. Sakura walked further into the office and closed the door behind her.  
  
Syaoran's office/2:00pm  
  
Sakura leaned back in her chair and ran her hands through her hair. She glanced at Syaoran who was looking through a file when Sakura said.   
  
"Is something wrong?" Syaoran looked up at her.  
  
"What are you talking about? Nothing is wrong." Sakura leaned forward and lifted a file off the desk to scan through.  
  
"Just wondering because ever since we came back from Hawaii you seem to be avoiding me. You want to talk about it?" asked Sakura taking a sip of her coffee that Meiling got for half an hour ago when they were having their work break. Syaoran leaned back in his chair and shook his head.   
  
"Just been thinking lately. That's all.." Sakura nodded. "I see... How is Sari? I have not seen here in the office lately. You guys alright?" Syaoran chuckled.   
  
"You seem very interested in my life lately having trouble with deciding on whether or not you want to marry Sam?" He asked taking a sip of his drink while raising his eyebrow.   
  
Sakura chuckled as she was reading one of the witness statements. She wrote something down on her pad. "Yellow light commander..." Syaoran smiled. "Sorry.."   
  
"I have my destiny somewhat set. As for you, I'm not sure.. Sari seemed upset when you returned from Hawaii with me." Syaoran closed his eyes for while thinking about what she just said. Destiny somewhat set?   
  
"I might not be marrying anyone in the near future but I think I will end up some where nice. Besides how can we tell what our future holds if you can't even tell what will happen in this trail?" Syaoran stared at her with his darkening amber eyes as she looked up at him from her file in her lap.   
  
"Wow, hold on their sailor. This trail and our destiny are two different things. How can you drag them into the same sentence? This trail concerning the sexual harassment charges is our job. We can't really control what assignment the Admiral gives us. As for our destiny... No one can control that for us. We are the ones hold the key to that." Her eyes were soft and warm but showed how serious she was. Syaoran took another sip of his coffee before she said.   
  
"Are you telling me that you don't see Sari somewhere in your future?" He was taking another sip of his coffee when Sakura asked him that question. He almost spit it out. He quickly swallowed it and placed the cup back down on his desk.   
  
"I really don't know what my future holds. Maybe Sari is in it and maybe she's not but what I know now is that I wouldn't want my mother to meet Sari right now..."Sakura gave him a questionable look. " I don't really want to hurt ether side when and if things don't work out for me." Sakura gingerly nodded her head as she wrote something on the pad.   
  
"I'm so excited I can't believe Tomoyo is pregnant.. You know and the strange thing is that Tomoyo was mad at Eriol last week because she wanted to have kids with him and then out of no where he says they should get some kind of pet first." Syaoran chuckled as he rolled his chair over to the bookcase adjacent to his desk.   
  
"Tomoyo must have locked his out of the house then, I'm guessing." Sakura laughed. "No worst." His head snapped up at those words.  
  
"Worst?" Sakura nodded.   
  
"She went back to her mother's place." Syaoran shook his head.   
  
"Man, that's bad... The mother - in - law card... Well at least their destiny is complete.. They are having a baby together...Do you think it will be a girl or a boy?" Sakura stopped writing for a moment to think.   
  
"I don't know... But it would be nice if they had both that way if we buy them birthdays presents, it would make our lives easier." Syaoran chuckled as he flipped through the pages.. "I agree with you.. Ether one would be good as longs as they are happy."   
  
The two of them worked for a while when the phone on his desk rang. Sakura looked up and as she placed some hair behind her ear she asked. "Do you want me to get that for you? Syaoran who was engrossed into the page he was reading nodded his head. Sakura gave a light groan as she reached over the piles of files and papers on his desk. She picked up the phone by it's third.  
  
"Hi, Commander Li's office." She said in a cheery tone. After a few seconds the smiled disappeared and she said as she covered the mouthpiece. "Syaoran it's for you.." Syaoran looked up and paddled his way over towards his desk. "Who is it?" he mouth. Sakura pulled the pad from under her and wrote down "Sari. ... And she sounds annoyed." Syaoran sighed and took the phone from her. Sakura sat down and continued her work as Syaoran talked to Sari.   
  
"Sari I know I said that I was going to the movie premier with you but I can't...." Sakura looked up and sighed. She staked up the files and papers she needed and decided to head back to her office. She reached for the same pad she wrote on four minutes ago and wrote. " I'm going to go back to my office. We'll talk later... Good luck." Syaoran nodded as he listened to Sari on the other side.   
  
Sakura pulled down the blinds that faced that bullpen and the closed the door behind her as walked back to her office. Once Syaoran saw that she was in her own office he turned his attention back to his girlfriend.  
  
"Sari this has nothing to do with Sakura and no, I'm not having dinner with Sakura.."   
  
"I know she is your partner and all but why did she have to pick up the phone?" asked Sari. Syaoran sighed.   
  
"It's like this Sakura and I are partner so we work together I was busy for a minute. So she picked up the phone for me... It's like you when you and your camera man work together." Sari sighed knowing that what Syaoran said was true.   
  
" Look I'm sorry I can't make it. The admiral just through this dinner thing to me just half an hour ago." Sari sighed as she blow on her wet nails.   
  
"And I was looking forward to spending some time with you... I guess I can get Jerry Chan to go with you... But you were going to look so cute walking down the red carpet with me." Syaoran chuckled. He glanced over at Sakura's office, where she was working on her computer.   
  
"Fine, I understand that this case is important to you and that you can't really disobey the Admiral's orders. I guess we're not destine to spend the night together." Said Sari with little energy  
  
"Yeah, I guess we're not destine to be together tonight...Look I have to go.. I have a report to finish." Sari smiled  
  
"Ok, I'll let you go.. I love you" Syaoran gave a small smile.   
  
"I love you too." Syaoran ran his hand through his gelled hair as he placed his phone down. He turned towards the law book that was open on his desk. As he read the page he stopped at glanced at Sakura who was now talking on the phone. He tapped his pen on his desk as he watched her talk on the phone.   
  
He took a sip of coffee he leaned back in his seat. He glanced at Sakura one last time before he closed his eyes. He sighed as Sari's words echoed in his ear. Not destined to be together... Maybe we are not destined... Are we? He ran his hand through his hair and groaned. He closed his eyes and sighed one more time.  
  
Bedroom/6:45am  
  
The alarm clock was about to fall off the nightstand when a hand caught it just in time. The hand placed it back on the nightstand and returned itself under the cover once again. Two minutes later Syaoran removed the cover and rubbed his eyes. He turned and looked at the clock. Time to get up. As he made his way to the bathroom his tripped over a pair of slipper. He sighed and placed them back near the other side of the bed. Once he was sure that it was not going to move again he headed towards the bathroom.   
  
Syaoran showered and washed up. His amber hair gelled up in the front. He was slipping on his uniform summer white shirt on as he headed into kitchen for some coffee. As he was poured himself a cup he noticed an envelope on the counter with a yellow sticky stuck to it. He took a sip from his cup and lifted up the envelope to read the note. Please have sign this soon... Sakura.... Sigh.. Why is she in a hurry? What's going to happen if I don't sign it? He placed the envelope back on the counter and as he took a sip of his coffee. He looked at his watched. He poured the rest of the coffee in to the sink along with the cup and grabbed the envelope and his briefcase on the chair by the door and headed to the parking lot for his car.   
  
Bullpen, Syaoran's office/10:46am  
  
Meiling walked into his office with a file. She knocked on the door lightly and said. "Morning, Sir.." Syaoran looked up from his computer and smiled.   
  
"Good morning Lieutenant Commander Li. I like your hair cut." Meiling smiled as she entered his office. Her hand patted her shoulder length black hair, which was layered.   
  
"I'm glad you like it, Sir." Syaoran leaned back in his chair lacing his fingers together.   
  
"So Commander what can I do for you, this morning?" Meiling walked up to his desk and handed him the file. "I heard you need someone to defend Lieutenant Kou.. I did some more research and I was hoping since the Admiral is busy and he said that you pick since you are now at Captain." Syaoran leaned forward and said.   
  
" I wished that the Admiral had not put me in charge but then again if he is I'm sure he knows what he is doing." Meiling nodded in agreement as she sat down. "I'm sorry, I know you really wanted this case but I have someone else in mind." Meiling's eyes widen when she saw Syaoran's smile.   
  
"Syaoran, you're not thinking about....." Syaoran nodded   
  
"You've hit the nail Commander..." Meiling sighed and placed the file on her lap shook her head. She looked up at Syaoran again and sighed.   
  
"But you are going against her.. Do you think that it's a good idea." Syaoran rolled his chair towards his desk and picked up his pen.   
  
"I don't see anything wrong with that..." Syaoran words were interrupted with a knock at his door. Syaoran stopped talking and looked up finding Tomoyo standing there dressed in her maternity uniform. Syaoran smiled.   
  
"Commander Tomoyo how are you this morning and how are is Tomo doing at in school?" Tomoyo's purple hair was braided and placed in a tiny bun. Tomoyo smiled and laughed. "She's doing great. I just wish the twins would stop making me go to the bathroom every fifteen minutes." Syaoran chuckled.   
  
"I'm sorry I can't help you there.. But what can I do for you?" He asked.   
  
"Well Sir your wife is here to see you." Tomoyo side moving aside revealing Sakura standing there dressed a 3/4 length light blue skirt and a white button down skirt. Her amber hair was wavy and reached the middle of her back and the half of the hair was pulled in to a ponytail with a few bangs covering some of her forehead. On the left side was her blue purse with an envelope sticking out. Syaoran's eyes spotted the envelope. She stepped into his office and smiled at Meiling.   
  
"Good morning Commander. How do you like my office?" Meiling smiled back.   
  
"Morning Ma'am. It's nice to see you again. I like your office a lot." Sakura nodded. Meiling stood up and placed her picked up her file off her lap as she said.   
  
"Well Sir, I'll talk you later." Syaoran nodded and stared at Sakura as she sat down in the chair next to the one Meiling had sat in.   
  
"Come on Tomoyo I wanted to ask if you knew how to work that new computer program that we just got." As She dragged Tomoyo away so Syaoran had time talk to his wife. She also closed the door behind her.   
  
Once the door was closed Syaoran leaned back in his chair and pulled open the top draw for some gummy bears. He spun the top open and tilted the jar towards her. She shook her hand as she placed her purse on her lap.   
  
"No thanks..." Syaoran shrugged his shoulders a popped a few in his mouth. He placed the jar back in draw and closed it.   
  
"What can I do for you Sakura?" Sakura looked at him and pulled out the envelope from her purse and handed towards him. He glanced at it and asked. "What is it?" Her green eyes stared right back him. In a monotone voice she said.   
  
"I got this morning ...Open it and you'll find out." He took the envelope from her and opened it up. When his eyes found it's way towards the document in the envelope he had to contain his smile. He slipped it back in and envelope and closed it.  
  
"It's the devoice document what's wrong with it?" he asked innocently. Sakura meanwhile looked like she was going to blow up.   
  
"What's wrong with it? Syaoran I'll tell you wants wrong with it Mr. Li... You didn't sign it. I told you to sign it. I even left a note for you." He gave her a doubtful look.   
  
" There was a note. I didn't see it. It must have blown off.." Sakura sighed. Her green eyes stared at him as she asked.   
  
"How long are you going to sit on it? I've been asking you to sign it for 2 months already? What are you waiting for?" Syaoran placed it into his briefcase and then leaned back into his seat.   
  
"Let me ask you, why are you such in a rush?" Sakura laughed.   
  
"This is just like you waiting for everything to fall apart and then you want to save it.. Well it's not going to work." Syaoran was thinking about what to say next when there was knock on the door. "Enter.." Meiling entered and nodded at Sakura.  
  
"I'm sorry Sir, Ma'am the Admiral would like to see you sir." Syaoran nodded.   
  
"Tell him I'll be in there in two minutes." Meiling nodded and exited the room. Syaoran pushed back his chair and stood up. "Well I got to... We'll talk later. If you want any candy you know where to find them." Sakura followed him out of his office and asked.   
  
"So when are you going to sign it?" Syaoran turned. He thought about and started to walk backwards while replaying.   
  
" When you tell me why you are in such a hurry."   
  
Admiral's office/11:00am  
  
Syaoran sat down and stared at the back of the Admiral's chair. The chair swung around revealing Eriol sitting there. His glasses in his right hand. He looked at Syaoran and sighed.   
  
"How are you thins morning Captain?" Syaoran smiled.   
  
"I'm pretty good. Well maybe not as good as you since you made admiral. I can't believe it..." Eriol chuckled.   
  
"Well that's what you get when the one of senior officers leave for a year and then Admiral Yuki hands you a huge case... You get promoted faster. Syaoran chuckled.   
  
"I knew something good was to happen that year I left. Anyway Admiral what can I do for you?" Eriol placed his glasses on and looked at Syaoran as he leaned back in his seat. He cleared his throat and asked.   
  
"Have you decided who you want to defended Lieutenant Kou?" Syaoran sat straight in the leather chair.   
  
"Yea, I have sir." Eriol nodded.   
  
"Good... and who may I ask is the person you picked." Syaoran paused for a moment and then said.   
  
"I've decided to pick Sakura, Sir."   
  
AN There you have it... the second to last chapter for this fanfic; A Tangled Web. I'm sure you guys figured out that Syaoran was going to pick Sakura as his opponents. I hope you liked it and don't forget to review.. The more you review the faster I post chapters... Well only one more chapter to go.... What do you think should happen? Please give me some idea! Well until the next time, Bye! 


	20. Destiny Prt II

Here it is... The last part.. I hope you guys enjoy! I can't believe that I got so many reviews. I should go away for the weekend more often. I'm sorry that some people got confused with the last chapter.. but there was a reason why I did it the way it is. You'll understand when you get to the end. Well I'll stop talking, now!  
  
"talk  
  
thoughts  
  
setting/time  
  
Eriol was silent when he heard what Syaoran just said. He leaned his body on to his armrest and thought about it. "Syaoran are you sure that you want Sakura to go against you?" Syaoran nodded.   
  
"Yes, I'm sure... I know it's setting my own death trap but I believe that it will work. If it's to keep her from following that Sam then I'm all for it." Eriol just sighed and then shook his head. Just then there was a knock on the door. Eriol cleared his throat and said. "Enter." The door opened and Sakura entered with her purse in her hand. She noticed Syaoran sitting in front of the Admiral's desk. After a minute she turns her attention towards Eriol. She walked up to him and said   
  
"Sir, I was wondering if you've signed my papers yet, so, I can pick them up." Eriol leaned forward and grabbed a file on top of his computer and said.   
  
"You mean your papers for transfer. Not yet but I'll have it done before you leave. By the way Commander Li and I've been talking. I have a case for you to do." Sakura sat down, brushing some of her hair out of her eyes.   
  
"Sir, a case?" Eriol headed her the file he just retrieved and said glancing through it.  
  
"Yes, Colonel a case. The case is on sexual harassment. I'm sure you can handle it." Said Eriol who gave Syaoran a glance. Sakura interrupted him before he got to say anything else.   
  
"But sir, I'm leaving for Hawaii in four days.. " Eriol nodded, pushing up his glasses.   
  
"I know you are leaving for Hawaii in four days. But don't forget I have not signed off on your papers. Until then you still belong the Japanese Navy here in Japan." Sakura took a deep breath.   
  
"I understand sir." She took the file from him and the exited the office. Once she was gone Eriol let a breath of relief. His blue eyes narrowed on to Syaoran's ambers eyes and he said,  
  
"I hope you know what you are doing Commander." Syaoran smiled as he stood up.   
  
"I think I do Admiral. Now if you'll excuses me I have a case to prepare for." Eriol nodded and with a spin of his heels Syaoran left the room.  
  
A Tangled Web  
  
Part 20(Destiny prt. II)  
  
"Lieutenant Kou, is there anything else you would like to tell me or anything you want to tell me?" A girl in her mid 20s leaned back in her seat. Her summer whites reflected the sunlight. Her cover sat on the maple table facing her. Kou sighed thinking about what to say next and within a few seconds said.  
  
" I think I've told you everything. Do you think we have a chance at winning this case?" Sakura brushed some of her bangs out of eyes while flipping the two yellow pages over. "I think we have a chance at anything. All we have to do is convince that the Ensign took things too personally." Kou nodded. She slipped her purse back over her shoulders and gave a small smile. Sakura and Kou pushed their seat back and exit the conference room.   
  
Sakura and Kou walked towards the elevator. Kou asked, as they pressed the down button. "I heard that this Captain Li is really tuff and that he is really hard to beat." Sakura's head was looking at the lights above the elevator turned quickly back at Kou. Her lips pressed together tightly. Kou looked at her concerned.   
  
"Ma'am are you alright?" Sakura relaxed and gave a small smile.   
  
"Yeah, I just was not sure if what I heard was correct. Did you just they that the person that was going to represent the Navy was Captain Li Syaoran?" Kou nodded Sakura stepped back for a minute thinking. Just then the elevator arrived at their floor. Kou stepped inside and turned around noticing that Sakura had not entered. She moved to the left of the car, allowing other people to enter. She leaned forward to gain Sakura's attention.  
  
"Ma'am are you coming aboard?" Sakura adjusted her purse and then said backing way from the crowd in the elevator.  
  
"I just thought of something that I tell the Admiral about. You go on ahead. I'll see you in court at 11:00am tomorrow." Kou nodded.   
  
"Ok, Ma'am. Thanks again, for all your help." Sakura waved bye and once the elevator closed, with the spin of her heels she made a beeline for Syaoran's office.   
  
Bullpen/5:30pm  
  
Sakura stomped into the open-air offices and walked over the desk opposite Syaoran's office. Most the people had left to go home but there were a few trying to catch up on their work. Sakura glanced that the closed blinds in Syaoran office and then turned her attention towards the Ensign typing some files on to the computer. The young girl noticed Sakura standing there and said.   
  
"Colonel what can I do for you?" Sakura whipped her head around and said in a composed tone.   
  
"Ensign Ameda, is Captain Li still around here?" The Ensign nodded her head afraid to say anything because she could make out the fire burning in her eyes. Sakura thanked the Ensign and gave three solid knocks on the door. As Sakura was about to enter the room, Meiling walked by and spotted Sakura looking pretty pissed off. Sakura entered the office on the third knock and the door gave a loud bang as it closed. Meiling tiptoed over towards the Ensign Ameda's desk. She lowered her folder and leaned over the side of the desk.   
  
"Machiko, the colonel looks really mad. Do you know that happened?" The young ensign shook her head as she typed.   
  
"Beats me, I was typing here and then out of nowhere the Colonel walks up to me to ask if the Captain is in. But if you ask me I'd say anything is fine because her voice was really calm." Tomoyo gave a tiny chuckle as she returned her attention towards her file.   
  
"Don't forget Ensign Ameda it's always clam before the storm. Maybe if we pray hard enough a WW III will not start in that office." Machiko have slight giggled and nodded at the same time as Meiling entered her office closing her door quietly.  
  
Syaoran's office/5:32pm  
  
Sakura was silent for a few minutes while Syaoran looked up from his paper work and stared at her. He tapped him pen on his pad and said in a calm tone.   
  
"What can I do for you Colonel? It's pretty late. I thought you would have some kind of plan this evening." Sakura stared at him. Her eyes narrowed as each minute passed.   
  
"You knew about the case didn't you? That was what you and Admiral were talking about early today. You set me up for this case.." She snapped staring at him once again. "You think you can keep me here by giving me this case don't you, Commander Li?" her voice stern and showed no mercy. Syaoran leaned back in his chair smiling. He then paddled around his desk and then said.   
  
"Are you afraid that I'm going to bet you Colonel?" Sakura gave another short laugh.   
  
"Why would I be afraid? This is not the first time I've gone against you." Syaoran nodded staring in to her eyes.   
  
"Good, because I was starting to think you were losing your touch." Sakura bent over so that her head was at the same level as his.   
  
"I'm going to kick you butt Commander, for the last time." Syaoran smirked staring straight at her with out blinking.   
  
"I look forward to it." There was a knock on the door and Sakura straightened herself up. Syaoran pushed his seat back that he was near his desk once more. The door opened, a guy with black hair, dark brown eyes and wearing and polo shirt and suit jacket and black pants stood there staring at the couple. He gave a smile when he saw Sakura turn around and smiled. She walked up to him and took his hand.   
  
"Sam, What are you doing here?" Sam walked further into the office and closed the door behind him.   
  
"I waited for you at the restaurant for half and hour and I called your cell but no one picked up." Sakura sighed and glanced at Syaoran out of the corner of her eyes.   
  
"Sorry, I was with a client and then I had to talk to Syaoran about something." At that moment Syaoran walked up to the couple and placed an arm around each shoulder. He smiled at Sam. "So you are the Sam that my wife was talking about. The one that she met in Hawaii." Sakura quickly added  
  
"Ex-wife" Syaoran glanced at Sakura out of his eyes and then continued.   
  
"Sam Domoto, how are you?" But before Sam could answer. Syaoran said with a smile on his face.   
  
"Since the both of you have not had dinner how about the three of us go to dinner. At the same time we can talk about the case." Sakura gave a doubtful look to Sam who nodded his head. "You know, Sakura he could be right? The faster you guys can come to an agreement we can leave for Hiroshima." Sakura gave up at the end and nodded. Syaoran smiled and said. "Great. Let's go then. I have not eaten since lunch."   
  
2 days later, Sakura and Syaoran's apartment, Den/2:00pm  
  
Sakura was standing in front of a box packing her things in while Syaoran sat on the coach looking at a photo album. As he looking at the photo's from their honeymoon in LA he spotted a plug in clock that they got during the tour of Hollywood houses. He lifted up and asked hunched over the photo album.  
  
"You want the clock?" Sakura stopped packing her books into the box and smirked. She turned and continued to pack.  
  
"No thanks. I think I can manage with a clock.. Especially a clock that looks like that." Syaoran turned and looked at it.   
  
"It's a memory from our Honeymoon...." Sakura chuckled as she bent over the box to pack the rest of the books into the box.   
  
"Our honeymoon memories are something that I don't really want to remember. I think I have enough memories to last me a couple of years. Most of them consist of me working at home while you were off of flight status three months at a time. I don't think a clock can make up for all the times you were not home." She then flipped the flaps over and headed towards the bedroom. Syaoran sighed and looked at the picture they took with Tomoyo the day when she had her first baby. He looked at them one last time and followed her into the bedroom with the photo album in his hand.   
  
His hand grabbed the photo album tighter as she watched her clear out her dresser. He stepped into the room and placed the album on the rocking chair by the door and said.   
  
"Do you believe in destiny?" Sakura turned her head as she placed her clothes in to a bag. "What about destiny?" Syaoran walked towards his silver wedding band on his left hand.   
  
"What if I was to say that we were destine to be together but we just got in to each others way? We've been through so much together and at the end we ended up with each other. Wouldn't you say that it was meant to be?" He asked staring at her profile. She collected her things and folded them in her bag on the floor. She looked at him and said.   
  
"No, there is more to marriage then destiny.. Just because destiny is there, it doesn't mean that that two people will be together." She headed towards the walk in closet for her shoes. She as disappeared into the closet he asked.   
  
"If love and understanding is what you are talking about then we had that. You remember the night in Hawaii when I told you how I felt. I didn't hold back. I told you and we did understand each other. If we didn't we wouldn't be partners or work together." Sakura walked out of the closet with her arms filled with her shoes. She threw them in to a box on the bed marked shoes and sighed.   
  
"The key word here is HAD.. Now that we have that all cleared up lets hurry up we have to be back in court in half an hour." She walked towards the door and picked up the photo album as she walked out. Syaoran signed and shook his head.  
  
Same day, Court/3:12pm  
  
"Objection, Ensign Yumiko can not tell what Lieutenant Kou was thinking about at that moment." Said Sakura standing up. Syaoran turned and faced her.   
  
"Ensign Yumiko can since he was the one that had in to figure out what Lieutenant Kou was telling him. If he didn't he would not be here right now. If they had a relationship before then he should be able to tell." Sakura turned and narrowed her eyes.   
  
"Tell... Tell what, if he keeps his thoughts and everything else to himself. Lieutenant Kou can't read minds. Unless you think she can, Commander." Syaoran stared right back at her.   
  
"She knew what she was getting into when she was the one that sent those signals and if she sent them then she should be able to take responsibility for them." Sakura's eyes widen as her voiced rose.   
  
"Oh now is she sending signals. What were they about? Their destiny?" Syaoran raised an eyebrow and just as he was about to have a come back the judge called them over to the bench. She looked at both Sakura and Syaoran and sighed.   
  
"Have you two tried counseling?" Sakura and Syaoran nodded.   
  
"We've had about three for the last 3 years. All quite on us." Said Syaoran. Sakura glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. As the judge nodded, she laced her fingers together and took a deep breath.   
  
"In that case I suggest that we resume here tomorrow to finish this up since it does not look like we are going to finish today." Sakura interjected and looked at the judge. In a remorse tone she said. "I'm sorry, your honor but we can continue. We had fought long enough that I don't think I can last much longer." Syaoran looked at her as she spoke to him.   
  
"I am tried of doing all the pushing and pulling on this road. The defense rest for the last time." She said in a wary tone. She stared in to his eyes at the last statement and head back to her side of the court. Syaoran looked at the judge who nodded and with the wave of her hand, he headed back to his side  
  
Next day, Conference Room/3:40pm  
  
Sakura's brushed some of her bangs out of her eyes and she flipped through the pages of her photo album. As she was looking at her wedding photos the door of the conference room opened and Syaoran quietly walked in looking over his shoulders. He smiled when he noticed Sakura staring at the photo's from the wedding reception.   
  
"See, there were happy memories." Sakura looked up and her misty green eyes met his amber ones. She gave a weak smile and closed the album.   
  
"I guess there were a few... What ever happen to them?" Sakura asked staring at the cover. Syaoran walked towards the table and stared at the top of her head.   
  
"Things changes, I guess. You married the wrong guy once. I don't wait to you go through this again. I hope you've made the right choice." Sakura stood up and flatten out her uniform jacket. She picked up and the album and with a snap of her heels faced him.   
  
"Why can't you act like this all the time?" Sakura smile when Syaoran smiled.   
  
"I don't know... But I do wish you the best." She closed the space between them as his head lowered. Just as they were about to kiss the door to the conference room opened. Sakura and Syaoran's head gave a quick turn when they saw whom it was Sakura stepped aside and said. "I better get going. I still have some walk to catch up.. Let's go Sam." Syaoran bit his lower lip and as they exited the room.  
  
Hallway/3:59pm  
  
When they were about five feet away from the conference room Sam stopped and stared at her. Sakura stopped walking and asked in a low tone. "What's wrong?" Sam sighed and asked in the same tone.   
  
"There seems to be more to that scene." Sakura blink and stepped closer. When her face was about one inch away from his she said. "There is nothing going on. If there was then I suggest you rethink what we have." She then backed away and nodded at a passing officer. Just then Syaoran walked out the room and walked up to them. Sam glanced at him. Syaoran looked at the both of them and then asked with a light tone.   
  
"Are you going to Tomoyo and Eriol's house warming party?" He looked at Sakura who bit her lower lip in thought. After a few minutes she said.   
  
"I don't think so.. Our train leaves at 9 pm tonight.." Syaoran shook his head.   
  
"But everyone is expecting you to be there? You have to come." Sakura still was not sure so she turned to Sam for an answer and he nodded. Sakura then turned her attention back to Syaoran and said. "We'll be there."  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol's house4:50pm  
  
Syaoran watched as Sakura and Sam were talking to some other guest by the garden when Meiling walked up to him dressed in a yellow sundress. Her hair was pulled into a little bun and in her hand there was glass of wine. She smiled at Syaoran and then said while glancing at Sakura.  
  
"So this is it, huh? You're just going to let her walk out?" Syaoran turned to look at her as he grabbed a glass of juice from a passing waiter. He took a sip of the juice and then asked.   
  
"What are you talking about?" Meiling raised her glass to towards Sakura and Sam.   
  
"I'm talking about Sakura. If you still love her then you should go after her because if you don't then it's going to be too late and all your life you're going to wonder about your destiny. Don't forget destiny is made by the choices we make. Not what we hope to happen." She then walked away to let him think about what she said. After a few minutes Syaoran walked out on to the garden where she was staring into the sunset.   
  
Syaoran pulled out an envelope from the suit jacket and placed it in front of her face to gain her attention. She turned and looked at him and then after a few minutes took it. She looked at it and then as she brushed some of the hair that had blown in her faced.   
  
"Think of this as a wedding gift. You can burn it, threw it away.. Whatever. I just really hope you're doing the right thing by going with Sam." Sakura smirked and looked away for a second. She turned and stared straight at him.   
  
"You're doing it again... Whenever we're making some improvement you pulled back and then when I'm ready to move you pull on the string and you want me to come back. I'm tried of playing with this tug of war." Sakura sighed. Syaoran took a deep breath and then said.   
  
"I know that I am not really good at talking and I've always left things unsaid but I want to fix it." Sakura looked back at his begging eyes. She sighed and then said in a unforgiving tone.   
  
" "Fix? You can't fix this. Not now, I think it's I bit late for that." The more they talked about this the angrier she got. She waited for Syaoran to come back for answer but he didn't say anything. She turned and walked away shouting "Sam let's go, now." Sam, who was talking to Tomoyo shrugged and walked away.  
  
Tomoeda train station/8:00pm  
  
Sakura sighed as she pulled Sam's suit coat around her shoulders. She looked up at him with hope in her eyes but sighed when he shook his head. He placed his hands on her arms and said. "I'm sorry, there are no more tickets for tonight. We'll have to wait till tomorrow morning." Sakura nodded as she watched passengers boarding the train.   
  
"I guess so. Sam I'm sorry." Sam looked down at her green eyes and asked. "What are you sorry about? It's ok... We've got lots of time. We'll just catch the train that leaved tomorrow morning." Sakura shook her head. She took a deep breath and looked at him.   
  
"I'm sorry about Syaoran. I know it has not been easy.. I just wish there was something I could do to make this easier." Sam gave a small smile while giving her arms a light squeeze.   
  
"Hey, it's alright.. It's hard giving up something that you love so much." Sakura sighed once again. They turned and were about to head back down when someone shouted Sakura's name. Sakura's eyes narrowed watching a figure running through the smoke coming from the train. Sakura gave a skeptical look when she saw who it was. She released herself from Sam's grab and walked up to him.   
  
"Syaoran what are you doing here?" Syaoran who was holding her wrap in one hand and her train ticket in the other met her half way. He handed to her and when the items left his hand he said.   
  
"You left the wrap at Tomoyo's party and as I was driving home I found this on the seat next to mine. It must have got mixed into the file that you handed to me at the head of Lieutenant Kou's case. So I brought it here. I'm glad that I got here before you got on. Didn't wait to miss saying good bye to you." Sakura held back her tears, giving a slight sniffle. Sam walked up and removed his coat from her so she could place her wrap around herself. Syaoran watched as Sakura looked down at the ticket then asked.   
  
"Why are you doing this? If you hadn't given this back then I might have stayed here." Syaoran nodded Sakura looked into his amber eyes and he looked right back at her.   
  
"All my life Sakura, I've stopped you from knowing the truth and I've stopped you every time we're making progress. It's time that I grow up and stop stalling. It's time for you to do what you want." Sakura nodded and bowed.   
  
"Thank you Syaoran. Take care." Syaoran nodded. Sam placed his hand on the small of her back and guided her towards the train just as last calls were given out. Sam stepped on to the train and as Sakura was about to step on the wind picked up her ticket and blow away. All three of the heads looked up and watched as it got carried away.   
  
Sakura backed away and with sorry eyes said. "I'm sorry. I guess this was not meant to be." Sam looked at her and then said. "It was destiny Sakura. We've always been close to the finish line but something has always stopped us from getting there. That thing is destiny. Take care." Sakura nodded as the train started to pull away from the station.   
  
Syaoran and Sakura watched as the train disappeared in to the smoke. Once there was nothing to see Sakura turned towards Syaoran and smiled. "Are you ready to see where this destiny takes us, Syaoran....." Syaoran looked back at her with nothing to say.  
  
Syaoran's office/6:00pm  
  
"Syaoran, Syaoran.. Wake up it's time to go...." Syaoran eyes slowly opened finding Sakura in her uniform and short, layered amber hair with her cover in one hand and briefcase in the other. She looked at him and asked leaning towards him.   
  
"Wake up sleepy head. We have to meet Tomoyo and others at Chill and Grill in an hour. We're going to be late." Syaoran who was still in a daze sat up in his chair and looked at her puzzled.   
  
"Your hair is shot?" Sakura touched her hair and smiled after a few minutes.   
  
"Yeah I know. I just got it trimmed a month ago. Syaoran you ok? You're acting kind of funny." Syaoran still was short what happened asked.   
  
"We're not married are we?" Sakura gave a chuckled and lifted up her left hand for him to see. Syaoran leaned towards her. "No, Commander we're not married. I think I was left out of it somewhere if we were. Now double time sailor we going to be late. Lets get going." Syaoran got out of his chair and grabbed his cover and briefcase off the cabinet under the glass window.  
  
As they headed out towards the elevator Sakura looked at him. Syaoran looked at her as he pressed the down button. "I saw you sleeping. Was it good?" Syaoran gave one of his rear smiles.   
  
"It was ok..." Sakura nodded as she pressed the button again. "I see, did you have a dream." Syaoran was silent for a minute.   
  
"Yeah, you could say that..." Sakura nodded and switched her briefcase to the other hand.   
  
"What was this dream about? Anything interesting you could sure with your best friend. Unless it's something too personal, you don't have too." Sakura said looking in to her amber eyes. Syaoran shrugged as the elevator arrived and opened for them.   
  
"I don't think it was too personal. It was more about the future." Sakura nodded as they entered. Sakura stood on the right side of the care while Syaoran stood on the left. She looked at him as she pressed for the ground floor. "The future? That's it?" Syaoran tilted his head to one side and smiled again.   
  
"Nosy aren't we... Ok, Fine.. it was about destiny." Sakura gave a chuckled as the door started to close. "Destiny?" Syaoran nodded. Placing his hands in front of him.   
  
"Yes, Colonel. Destiny." As the door were about to finally close Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other and smiled.  
  
AN There you have it... The last of Learning To Trust each other II: A Tangled Web. I hope you liked it. If you have any question please leave them in the reviews. I know that the last two parts of the story have been really weird. But the last installment should help answer all your questions. Thanks again for all the reviews!! S&S forever! Ps. the base of the last few chapters is from JAG. Well thanks for the reviews! 


End file.
